La Chocolateria
by Rebeca Maria
Summary: Se o amor de sua vida fosse feito dos melhores chocolates do mundo, você resistiria a ele?
1. Chapter 1

**N/Rbc: **Uhm... mais uma fic. Ela não é grande, mas foi dividida em capítulos. Está sendo especialmente postada por conta da páscoa, já que páscoa combina com chocolate e a fic fala sobre chocolate. Ela é bonitnha e fofinha e tals e eu gosto delas. E é especialmente dediacada às Sublimes, Rute e Kika, por sempre me cobrarem os finais das minhas fics inacabadas e também porque eu gosto delas e tudo o mais. Espero que se divirtam com a fic.  
**Obs: **Para quem lê as fics da Rute, eventualmente perceberá uma ou outra semelhança com esta fic, e não é mera coincidência. Há uma explicação na fic dela "A Loja de Chocolate". São semelhanças mínimas. As histórias são contadas de maneiras diferentes. Então, apenas para esclarecer, não se trata de um plágio.  
**Obs2: **Eventuais descaracterizações de personagens serão explicadas ao longo da fic. Porque tal personagem está agindo desse modo, ou daquele modo, há uma explicação. Pelo menos eu acho. Enfim, perguntem! D**  
Obs3:** A Páscoa é um período, principalmente, de renovação e renascimento. Não apenas um período de alguns dias durante os quais se come muitos chocolates. Mas, como chocolate é muito bom, e uma renovação é sempre bem vinda, desejo a todos vocês uma Feliz Páscoa! Claro, e uma boa leitura!

**La Chocolateria**  
**Por Rebeca Maria**  
**Draco/Ginny**  
**Romance/Humor**

**Capítulo 1**

Draco Malfoy viu as portas do Corinthia Alfa, o imponente e luxuoso hotel português, abrirem-se para ele. Os funcionários sorriam e o cumprimentavam, sempre com uma educação impecável. Eram todos assim, solícitos e educados com o único morador efetivo do hotel.  
Ele não se queixava, claro. Aquelas pessoas que trabalhavam ali eram as únicas com quem ele conversava e que, na maior parte de seu tempo, eram-lhe bastante úteis. E no final das contas, já se tinha acostumado a viver àquela maneira, quase que completamente trouxa, e descobrira que estes também podiam usufruir-se de luxúrias e bons grados.

"Maria, experimente isso." – Draco apoiou-se no balcão e ofereceu um bombom para a atendente. Falou-lhe com um inglês impecável, já que de português sabia pouco.  
"Sr. Malfoy, eu não..."  
"Apenas experimente, Maria."

A mulher apanhou o bombom da mão de Draco e colocou-o na boca. Deliciou-se. Não pôde se conter quando fechou os olhos e sentiu o chocolate se desfazer em calda levemente quente em sua boca. O gosto do mais puro chocolate, misturado à sutileza de um saliente pedaço de morango em seu interior. Ela podia comparar a sensação de comer aquele chocolate com a sensação de flutuar. Era inexplicável.

"O que você acha?" – Draco perguntou com um sorriso a tira colo e um olhar estreito. A mulher corou.  
"Eu...eu... não tenho como explicar, Sr. Malfoy. Mas este é certamente o melhor chocolate que eu já comi em toda a minha vida." – ela disse, ainda sentindo a calda de chocolate em sua boca, como se fosse algo infinito.  
"Explicou divinamente bem, Maria, obrigada!" – Draco afastou-se um tanto e então voltou-se novamente para Marie – "Onde está a Ma'Vie?"  
"Está com Julian, na piscina. O senhor sabe como os dois se divertem juntos."

Draco acenou, antes de dirigir-se às piscinas. Parou um pouco afastado. Naquele dia as piscinas estavam cheias, em sua maioria adolescentes ou crianças. Mas é claro que ele pôde distingui-la perfeitamente, com aqueles cabelos tão loiros com cachinhos tão bem definidos e olhos de prata tão brilhantes, brincando com o rapazinho de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

"Ma'Vie!" – ele chamou, ao que imediatamente a menina olhou para ele, sorriu, e correu para pular em seus braços – "Você está me molhando, mocinha."  
"Você fica mais bonito molhado, papai." – a pequena sorriu e deu um beijo de cada lado do rosto do pai.  
"Sabe que já me disseram isso?"  
"É, e quem?"  
"Uma pessoa muito especial para o papai."  
**  
x.x.x**

_"Querida, saia já dessa chuva. Você vai ficar doente."_

_Draco se aproximou da mulher no meio do jardim. Ela tinha os braços estendidos e o rosto virado para o céu. Sorria intensamente, enquanto a chuva caía deliciosamente sobre seu corpo._

_"Meu amor..."  
"Eu gosto de chuva, Draco."  
"Eu sei, mas se ficar muito tempo, você vai ficar doente, e eu vou ficar molhado."  
"Correção: você está molhado. E para além disso, você fica muito mais bonito quando está molhado."  
"Eu não entendo quando você diz isso." – ela sorriu para ele e levou seus lábios para bem próximo do ouvido dele.  
"Adoro fazer amor com você na chuva. Ou no chuveiro. Ou na banheira."_

_Draco sorriu, antes de beijá-la com intensidade e ousadia, ao mesmo tempo que deitava o corpo dela delicadamente na grama, terminando por tirar-lhe a roupa o mais rápido que pôde, unindo os corpos da forma como ela mais gostava.  
_**  
x.x.x**

"Papai?" – Draco piscou os olhos e focou a filha em seu colo. Tinha-se perdido em lembranças durante alguns segundos.  
"Tenho uma coisa pra você." – os olhinhos cor de prata de Ma'Vie brilharam.  
"O que é?"  
"A sua invenção."  
"É sério, papai?"

Draco enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e retirou um bombom, do mesmo jeito daquele bombom que dera a Maria quando chegara ao Corinthia Alfa.

"Experimenta."  
"Posso dividir com o Julian?"  
"Vai lá!"

Ma'Vie correu para junto do rapazinho português, oferecendo-lhe metade do bombom que tinha nas mãos. Em seguida, Julian sorriu para a amiga, dizendo-lhe que o chocolate era o melhor de todos.  
Depois ela voltou aos braços dos pai e agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Foi aprovado."  
"Então, minha querida Ma'Vie, a La Chocolateria acaba de ganhar um novo chocolate."  
"O Lovers Dream." – Draco sorriu e deixou que a filha voltasse a brincar com o amiguinho.  
"Não demore muito, Ma'Vie, nem arranje confusão." – a pequena apenas riu para o pai antes de correr com Julian para o outro lado da piscina.

x.x.x

"Matthew Weasley! Anda logo!"  
"Mas mãe..."  
"Agora, Matthew! Ou você entra no banho agora ou eu não vou te levar mais para A Toca!"  
"Mas..."  
"Agora!"

O pequeno, de sete anos, baixou a cabeça e entrou no chuveiro. Gina saiu do banheiro e foi arrumar a bolsa do filho, que iria passar alguns dias na casa dos avós.

"Tudo pronto?" – ela virou-se depressa, ao ouvir a voz atrás de si.  
"Ó, é você, querido." - o homem se aproximou e abraçou-se a ela.  
"Trouxe uma coisa pra você."

Ele desvencilhou-se do abraço e mostrou a ela uma caixa, retangular, meio marrom com o nome 'La Chocolateria' em um tom creme em alto relevo. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso.  
Abriu a caixa e apanhou o primeiro chocolate que viu. Brigadeiro.  
**  
x.x.x  
**_  
"Pare de me olhar tanto, Weasley."_

_Ela piscou algumas vezes e arrumou seus pensamentos._

_"Eu não..."  
"Claro que estava, Weasley. Você esteve aí, encostada nessa parede, olhando pra mim durante muito tempo. Achou que eu não fosse perceber? Eu percebo quando os outros estão me olhando. Eu não preciso vê-los me olhando para sentir o olhar deles queimando nas minhas costas. E acredite, o seu queima bastante."_

_Ginny aproximou-se e debruçou-se no parapeito, na mesma posição que ele. Ainda assim ele não a olhou. Não a tinha olhado num minuto sequer. O olhar dele continuava fixo na intensa chuva do lado de fora de Hogwarts._

_"Seu namoradinho Potter não vai gostar de saber que você está aqui comigo."  
"Eu não estou aqui com você."  
"Ah não?"  
"Não exatamente. Eu apenas estou aqui, mas não significa que seja com você. E o Harry não é meu namoradinho."  
"Não é isso que dá a perceber com aquela demonstração explícita de carinho de hoje cedo, Weasley."  
"Aquilo foi... aquilo não foi premeditado, Malfoy."  
"Claro." – Draco retirou uma caixa de dentro de seu casaco e abriu-a. Era uma caixa de chocolates, novinha. – "Aceita?"  
"Ahn?" – Ginny virou-se.  
"Aceita chocolate?"  
"Eu..."  
"É sim ou não, Weasley, é simples. Se você gosta de chocolate, aceita, se não, recusa. Só isso. Entendeu? Então eu vou fazer a pergunta de novo: aceita chocolate?"  
"Eu entendi a pergunta, idiota."  
"Então...?"  
"Você é um Malfoy."  
"Uhhh, tem certeza?"  
"Você poderia ter envenenado os chocolates e por isso está me oferecendo."  
"Onde está a boa vontade dos Grifinórios? Você não acha que eu seria idiota o bastante para envenenar chocolates e comê-los, não é?" – ele disse, colocando um dos chocolates na boca – "Mas, tudo bem, melhor pra mim se você não aceitar, sobra mais."  
"Eu aceito."_

_Draco crispou um sorriso fino no canto dos lábios e, ainda olhando para a chuva, deslizou a caixa pelo parapeito da janela até a garota.  
Ginny escolheu um. Todos tinha formatos diferentes, e supostamente teriam sabores diferentes. Apanhou o que tinha formato de coração. E assim que o colocou na boca não teve dúvidas de que não poderia ter feito melhor escolha.  
O chocolate derreteu quase que instantaneamente em sua boca, dando-lhe uma sensação de extrema leveza. A sensação mais próxima que ela podia sonhar já ter passado era um beijo. E o melhor beijo de sua vida não chegava nem perto do que aquele chocolate lhe proporcionava._

_"Você gosta de chocolates?" – ela perguntou, após se deliciar com o primeiro chocolate.  
"Não, eu apenas os como para que outras pessoas não tenham como comer algo tão pavoroso."  
"Céus, Malfoy, você é tão insuportável."  
"Perguntas idiotas exigem respostas idiotas, Weasley. É assim que é." – ela deu de ombros e apanhou mais um chocolate.  
"Chocolates maravilhosos. Por que dividi-los comigo?"  
"Porque não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer. Além do mais, eu tenho sempre a oportunidade a mais de te irritar neste meio tempo em que dividimos uma caixa de chocolate."  
"E como pretende me irritar?"  
"Eu ainda não sei, mas assim que terminarmos a caixa eu terei todas as respostas que procuro."  
"Como você...?"  
"Você nunca realmente conhece uma pessoa até que divida uma caixa de chocolates com ela, Weasley."  
_**  
x.x.x  
**  
"Obrigada... Blaise... mas..."  
"Mas?"  
"Estes chocolates, não são..."  
"Sim, daquela chocolateria portuguesa. Mandei encomendar, especialmente para você. Da última vez você gostou tanto deles."  
"São os melhores, obrigada, querido." – ela disse e depositou um beijo na bochecha dele.  
"Pai?"

Blaise virou-se e sorriu para o pequeno Matthew ensopado na porta do quarto.

"Matthew, quantas vezes eu já disse..."  
"Eu sei, mamãe, mas meu pai não se importa não é mesmo?"  
"Deixa ele, Gin." – ela apenas suspirou, vendo o filho correr para os braços de Blaise.  
"Mas, Blaise..."  
"Eu sei, Gin, eu sei, mas como ele disse, eu não me importo."

Ginny ergueu as mãos, em sinal de derrota, antes de sair do quarto do filho, deixando-o sozinho com Blaise.

"(...)"

Ela sentou-se na mesa e colocou a caixa de chocolates diante de si. Brigadeiro. Nozes. Avelãs. Castanhas. Rum. Cada um com um formato, cada um com um sabor singular.  
Cada gosto, entretanto, lhe era estranhamente familiar. Algo como se ela já os tivesse comido tantas e tantas vezes no passado, que sua memória tivesse guardado cada sensação da calda escorrendo em sua boca, ou do chocolate se desfazendo sobre sua língua, ou dos sutis pedaços de nozes ou avelãs ou castanhas se desintegrando entre o chocolate, dando-lhe um sabor a mais.  
**  
x.x.x  
**_  
"Você não se cansa de me olhar, Weasley?"  
"Eu pretendo descobrir como você sempre sabe quando alguém está te olhando."  
"Eu já disse, Weasley, os olhares queimam. E de todos, o seu é o que mais queima." – um minuto de silêncio e intensa troca de olhares. Draco não sabia porque ficava sempre tão fascinado por aquele olhar – "Mas o que você quer aqui, Weasley? Não veio aqui apenas para me ver, não é?"  
"Claro que não, Malfoy. Eu..."  
"Você?"  
"Eu preciso de mais daqueles chocolates."_

_Draco analisou Ginny de cima a baixo. Parou com seu olhar fixo no dela. Passou infindáveis minutos olhando para aqueles olhos quando finalmente crispou os lábios num sorriso que beirava o sadismo._

_"Por quê?"  
"Por que o quê, Malfoy?"  
"Por que eu deveria te dar um daqueles chocolates?"  
"Porque eu sou chocólatra. Porque eu estou fascinada pelo sabor daqueles chocolates. Porque eu nunca provei chocolates tão bons quanto aqueles. E finalmente, porque eu estou te pedindo. Por favor?"  
"Você está quase implorando como eu quero, Weasley, mas precisa se esforçar um pouco mais."  
"Malfoy, por favor... eu te pago, se você quiser..." – os lábios de Draco perderam o tom sádico e sua expressão tornou-se séria.  
"Se você tem dinheiro, Weasley, porque você não compra chocolates na Dedosdemel?"  
"Não é a mesma coisa, Malfoy. Os de lá não derretem na boca, não me fazem fechar os olhos tentando sentir a calda descendo pela minha garganta, nem tem um sabor tão... tão..."  
"Marcante?" – ele sugeriu.  
"Sim, marcante." – o sorriso voltou aos lábios de Draco, mas dessa vez não era sádico, era um sorriso interessado no que ela dizia.  
"O que mais?"  
"Aqueles chocolates imitam sensações... são melhores do que qualquer beijo que eu já recebi até agora... são... infinitamente sublimes..."  
"Você não deve ter recebido beijos que valessem à pena, Weasley, a ponto de dizer uma coisa dessas. Se o Garoto Cicatriz ouvir isso, vai ficar bastante decepcionado."  
"Esquece, Malfoy! Esquece que eu vim aqui te pedir um chocolate. Eu nem sei porque eu fiz isso. Eu devo estar louca, só pode."_

_Os olhos de Ginny brilhavam em frustração e, talvez, desânimo. E Draco percebeu isso. Um brilho intenso e marrom, quase avermelhado. Foi então que ele percebeu porque aqueles olhos o fascinavam tanto. Eram olhos cor de chocolate.  
Ela virou-se, na intenção de ir embora. Mas Draco apanhou o braço dela antes que ela se afastasse, fazendo-a virar-se para ele. Seguindo o ato, ele botou um único chocolate na mão dela e depois sorriu._

_"Prove este e me diga o que acha. Eu não quero seu dinheiro, Weasley. Dinheiro eu tenho de sobra. O máximo, talvez, a sua opinião, e assim, quem sabe, poderemos ter uma parceria. Um chocolate pela sua opinião."_

**x.x.x Fim do Capítulo 1 x.x.x**

**Sexta-Feira - 14/04/2006 **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/Rbc: **_Nem tudo que reluz é ouro! _Célebre ditado! Mas então... primeiro, muito obrigada por todas as reviews, adorei cada uma delas! Por isso resolvi botar logo o capítulo 2 que, talvez, deve responder - ou não - algumas perguntas de vocês! Atualização rápida. Tô sem net em casa, fase de mudança pra casa nova e tals, aproveitei que eu já tinha upado esse capítulo. Dessa vez eu não vou responder as reviews de vocês, mas para a próxima, eu prometo! Ah! Para quem quiser ver a capa de La Chocolateria, é só ir em HOMEPAGE no meu perfil - 

**Capítulo 2**

Draco deitou-se na cama e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. Olhou para o teto. Aquela era sua melhor forma de pensar. Sozinho, naquele enorme quarto de hotel, enquanto sua filha brincava com os funcionários ou com as crianças que ali estavam.

Pensar em quê? Nos últimos sete anos ele tinha a sensação de que todos os seus pensamentos eram inúteis. E às vezes ele chegava a pensar que sua vida só não era mais inútil por causa de Ma'Vie.

_Minha vida. _– ele pensou.

Aquele era o significado do nome de sua filha. E tinha o maior sentido de sua vida.

Durante sete anos ele havia perdido tudo o que lhe era importante e apenas o que restara fora sua filha. Ele abandonara Londres há sete anos. Casara-se na França, com uma mulher escolhida pelo seu pai. Uma nobre bruxa puro sangue que honrava tudo aquilo que Lúcio Malfoy venerava. Cerca de dois anos depois sua filha nascera, em Paris, enquanto sua mulher morrera.

Não que Draco não sentisse pela morte da mulher. Ele apenas não sentia como um marido deveria sentir. Ele não a amava. Ela sabia disso. Ela não o amava. Ele sabia disso. Eram amigos, e apenas tiveram uma filha por obrigação e pressão das famílias.

"_Agora nós estamos livres, Draco, e eu vou poder reencontrar meu coração. Sei que você vai ser um bom pai pra Ma'Vie, por isso estou tranqüila."_

Palavras de Marjorie. Palavras que martelavam em sua cabeça há anos. Palavras que doíam.

_Reencontrar meu coração._ Draco sabia do que Marjorie falava. Sobre um grande amor arrancado dela pela família. Mas ele também sabia que aquela frase era especialmente para ele.

O telefone tocou, fazendo todos os seus pensamentos se dispersarem. Ele alcançou o fone e teve uma ligação internacional repassada. _Doces & Duques_, foi o que disse a telefonista.

"_Sr. Malfoy?"_

"Sim."

"_Sua proposta foi aceita."_

Draco desligou o telefone e novamente cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. Casara-se na França e lá vivera até o primeiro ano de sua filha, quando se mudara para Portugal.

A princípio, assim que chegara em Lisboa com a filha pequena, pensara em comprar uma casa. Mas depois de pensar muito bem, e refletir sobre o quanto aprendera antes de se casar com Marjorie, decidiu-se por algo, aparentemente, mais prático.

_Trouxas não são tão inferiores como você pensa. E hotéis de luxo trouxas têm o melhor serviço que alguém possa imaginar. _

E como sempre, ela estava certa. Draco não poderia imaginar outro lugar onde ele pudesse ser tão bem servido e bem tratado como no Corinthia Alfa. Além do mais, ele não podia sequer imaginar outro lugar onde seus negócios fossem ser tão bem recebidos do que na comunidade bruxa de Portugal, aos arredores de Brandoa, bem como na parte trouxa.

Mas agora, depois de passar tanto tempo longe, ele teria que voltar para Londres se quisesse expandir seus negócios com a _La Chocolateria,_ mas...

"Papai?"

A voz veio longe, fininha e delicada. Imediatamente Draco abriu os olhos, e percebeu que durante algum tempo ele tinha adormecido, ou apenas se perdido em seus habituais delírios de sono.

"Ma'Vie? Que horas são?"

"De noite. Tenho fome." – Draco esfregou os olhos e espreguiçou-se. Quanto tempo tinha dormido sem ao menos perceber isso?

"O que você quer comer?"

"Uhm... que tal pastéis de Belém?" – ele sorriu. Aquela era uma boa idéia.

"Pastéis de Belém depois de jantarmos, que tal? Como uma sobremesa."

"Mas, papai..."

"Podemos comer lasanha, que acha?" – ela olhou quase esperançosa para o pai, mas desistiu ao notar o olhar quase sério dele.

"Está bem..."

**x.x.x**

"_Então?"_

"_É bom."_

"_Como assim bom, Weasley? Apenas bom?"_

"_Uhm... eu não sei. Este último chocolate que você me deu é diferente dos outros."_

"_Diferente?" – Draco cruzou os braços e mostrou um semblante interessado._

"_Sim. É como se... bem, ele não é tão gostoso quanto os outros. Eu não sinto como se estivesse sendo beijada ou como se estivesse voando. Eu apenas sinto o gosto dele na minha boca num segundo e no outro já acabou."_

"_Ótimo!" – o rapaz apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena no bolso das vestes e rabiscou algo rapidamente._

"_Como assim 'ótimo'?"_

"_Algum dia, Weasley, eu vou te contar porque eu fiz essa parceria com você."_

_Ginny olhou profundamente nos olhos de Draco. Aquela situação já persistia por mais de três meses. Dia após dia ela ia atrás do Malfoy em busca de chocolate. Dia após dia eles passavam horas discutindo, principalmente sobre chocolates. Dia após dia eles dividiam uma caixa de chocolates._

_Draco descobrira que Ginny adorava chocolate tanto quanto ele. Ela descobrira que Draco só gostava tanto de chocolate porque, quando pequeno, seus pais o proibiam de comer._

"_Algum dia, Malfoy, eu vou fazer questão de saber isso."_

_Eles sorriram um para o outro, ainda se olhando. O sorriso dela era gentil e tímido. O dele era fino e quase perdia o tom irônico de sempre. Aos poucos e sem perceber, ela conseguia arrancar dele o sorriso verdadeiro._

_Ela estendeu a mão para ele, um gesto que indicava a despedida dela em troca de mais um chocolate. Como tantas vezes, ele retirou um bombom do bolso e mostrou a ela. Era um bombom diferente, bem pequeno, o menor que ele já lhe tinha dado, e embalado com um papel prateado e brilhante._

_Colocou o pequeno bombom na mão dela, e daquela vez, apenas daquela vez, deixou que sua mão repousasse quieta sobre a dela, com um sutil roçar de dedos._

"_Por que este é tão pequeno?" _

_Draco aproximou-se dela, deixando que seus lábios ficassem bastante próximos do ouvido dela. E num sussurro quase inaudível e uma voz quase perdida, ele disse:_

"_Saboreie-o e delicie-se." – e a seguir afastou-se, deixando-a estática, embora inquieta e pensativa, para trás._

**x.x.x**

"Mãe? Mãe? Mãe?" – Matthew entrara no quarto às pressas, saltara sobre a cama da mãe e começara a pular sobre o colchão – "Mãe? Mãe? Mãe?"

Ginny desistiu. Não adiantava se cobrir. Não adiantava colocar o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

"Sim, Matt?" – ela olhou para o filho e bocejou em seguida, querendo por tudo virar-se e voltar a dormir.

"Está tarde, temos que ir, você prometeu."

"Eu prometi o quê, Matt?"

"Me levar ao Beco Diagonal! Você prometeu, mãe! Vamos!"

"Que horas são?"

"Quase sete, já está tarde." – Matt continuava pulando enquanto falava e, quando terminou de falar, caiu de joelhos na cama e curvou-se sobre o corpo da mãe, depositando um beijo rápido na bochecha dela – "Sim? Por favor?"

"Você puxou ao seu pai, sabia? Só pode ter sido! Eu nem gosto de acordar cedo!"

Ela levantou-se e, vagarosamente, foi até o banheiro. Saiu de lá arrumada, e aparentemente revigorada.

"Vamos, meu pestinha!" – ela falou, mais com graça do que outra coisa qualquer."

**x.x.x**

Fazia uma semana que Draco estava de volta a Londres. Há sete que não ia ali. E durante essa semana ele apenas preocupava-se com as malcriações da filha e a nova _La Chocolateria_ que seria aberta no Beco Diagonal.

"Sr. Malfoy, acho que já está tudo pronto para a inauguração da loja." – Draco olhou para o homem que lhe falava e meramente acenou.

A seguir, olhou para o enorme letreiro à frente da mais nova loja do Beco Diagonal. Uma enorme placa branca, com um mágico ornamento formando as letras da loja: _La Chocolateria._

Tratava-se de uma invenção – ou idéia – dada por Ma'Vie para a primeira loja, em Portugal. Tubos quase invisíveis formavam o nome. Em cima do letreiro, um pequeno balde prateado curvado sobre a letra L, deixando cair dentro do tubo uma quantidade infinita de chocolate derretido, completando aos poucos o nome inteiro. Primeiro chocolate negro, depois chocolate branco, a seguir chocolate caramelizado.

Do outro lado, no final do nome, uma pequena abertura na última letra deixava que o chocolate caísse dentro de copos, estrategicamente colocados na entrada da loja, como uma recepção de boas vindas para cada cliente ou mesmo pessoas que passavam por ali e pegavam um copo de chocolate.

No mundo trouxa era algo que fascinava as pessoas. Ninguém entendia como aquele complexo letreiro funcionava com tanta perfeição. No mundo bruxo, é claro, todos sabiam que se tratava de uma mágica magnífica, para não dizer sublime.

Na entrada da loja havia uma vitrine logo ao lado da porta. Por dentro da vitrine via-se uma fonte, feita inteiramente de chocolate, magicamente congelado. Uma cascata de chocolate branco, contrastando com o negro da própria fonte. Nas bordas, morangos espetados em palitinhos, servidos como provas.

Ao lado, vários chocolates, de diversos tipos, sabores e formatos, eventualmente mudando de lugar, ou sendo mergulhados na calda da fonte e novamente voltando aos seus lugares.

Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir. Aquela loja era, no mínimo, a realização de um dos seus maiores sonhos. Ele virou-se para o outro lado da rua e viu sua filha sentada no banquinho à frente da Floreios & Borrões, balançando as perninhas para frente e para trás, olhando desatentamente para um lado e outro, talvez procurando algo com que se identificasse.

"Você não pode ficar assim para sempre, Ma'Vie." – Draco comentou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Ma'Vie não disse nada, sequer olhou para o pai. Continuou olhando para os lados, sem prestar atenção em qualquer coisa especial. Estivera assim há uma semana, desde que saíra de Portugal.

"Eu estou falando com você, Ma'Vie!" – Draco alteou a voz, mas a garotinha não se abalou – "Isso é importante pra mim, princesa." – ela olhou-o.

O olhar cinza dela era tão frio quanto o que Draco ostentava não só na idade dela, mas até o fim dos tempos de Hogwarts. E só agora ele sabia como aquele olhar era hostil, e doía ainda mais por saber que era sua filha que o lançava.

"Portugal era importante pra mim." – ela disse, desviando o seu olhar do pai.

"É importante pra mim também, filha, mas nós precisávamos vir para cá."

"Por quê?"

Draco olhou para a entrada da _La Chocolateria_. Era perfeita, e já várias pessoas – em sua maioria crianças – se amontoavam para ver a imponente fonte de chocolate e o letreiro mágico, e inclusive, já apanhavam seus copos e deliciavam-se.

Mas ele sabia que não era só por causa da loja que ele estava ali. E talvez ela fosse apenas a desculpa principal de ter voltado a Londres.

"Porque eu preciso pegar meu coração de volta, Ma'Vie." – ele disse, com a voz embargada e logo depois afastou-se da filha, deixando-a pensativa e, também, menos frustrada.

**x.x.x**

_Ginny apoiou-se no parapeito da janela e colocou o minúsculo chocolate à frente dos olhos._

'_Que raios de chocolate é esse? Tão pequeno...'_

_Desembrulhou o bombom e percebeu que ele era ainda menor do que ela pensava. Apenas uma bolinha de chocolate negro. Olhou-o uma última vez antes de colocá-lo na boca._

_A princípio o gosto era apenas dum chocolate normal, sem atrativos especiais, sem calda ou mesmo pedaços sutis de castanha, nozes ou avelãs._

_Ela sentiu algo roçar em seu pescoço, e a primeira coisa que pensou em fazer foi fechar os olhos. Em seguida, ela sentiu os lábios de alguém roçarem o seu rosto. Inconscientemente ela sabia quem era. Mãos geladas, toque sutil, sempre sutil. E mesmo nunca tendo provado de seu beijo, ela sabia que era Draco quem estava ali, apertando-a pela cintura contra o seu corpo, buscando os lábios dela para um beijo._

_Imediatamente, no momento em que os lábios dele acompanharam os seus, ela sentiu o gosto do chocolate em sua boca. Chocolate derretido, meio morno. A sensação era a de receber o melhor beijo de sua vida, com o melhor sabor que ela podia imaginar, acompanhado de uma inevitável e maravilhosa sensação de leveza, como se ela estivesse voando, ou caindo em queda livre, com aquele formigamento peculiar em seu estômago._

_Mas de repente, foi como se ela colocasse de volta os pés no chão. Não havia mais o beijo dele, nem a sensação de formigamento no estômago. Apenas o que permanecia era o gosto de chocolate em sua boca._

_E então ela abriu os olhos, para descobrir que aquela tinha sido apenas a melhor sensação de sua vida._

"_O que você fez comigo, Malfoy?" – ela perguntou-se, enquanto passava os dedos levemente sobre os lábios e fechava os olhos, na tentativa de voltar a sentir aquele beijo, aquele formigamento..._

**x.x.x**

Assim que a entrada do Beco se abriu, Ginny sentiu Matt soltar sua mão e olhar fascinado para as lojas do local e para as muitas pessoas ali. Por mais que o garotinho conhecesse aquele lugar desde que tinha dois anos de idade, o brilho em seu olhar era sempre o mesmo: fascínio. Como se cada vez que ele fosse ali, houvesse uma nova loja mágica a ser conhecida.

"Matthew, você conhece as regras." – ela alertou.

"Eu sei, mãe. Não ir à Travessa do Tranco." – ele disse, meio impaciente.

"E?"

"Não falar com estranhos."

"E o que mais, Matthew?"

"Qualquer coisa que acontecer é para eu mandar uma mensagem pela moeda mágica."

"Muito bem. Não demore muito e você sabe onde me encontrar."

"Sim, na loja dos tios."

Ginny sorriu para o filho, entregando-lhe um saquinho com algumas moedas, depois viu-o desaparecer por entre as pessoas. Qualquer pessoa que visse aquela cena acharia que a mulher era louca por deixar uma criança de sete anos sozinha num lugar tão público e tão cheio. Mas não. Ginny conhecia o filho e desde criança que o ensinava sobre o que fazer naquele Beco.

Ela sabia como se cuidar naquele lugar, pois com apenas cinco anos, ela própria tinha se perdido e conhecera sozinha a Travessa do Tranco. Matt sabia que jamais deveria ir lá, mesmo que sua curiosidade fosse enorme. E ele sabia que não devia nunca falar com estranhos ou aceitar qualquer coisa deles, por mais que ele parecesse boa pessoa. E se alguém tentasse alguma coisa, bastava que ele gritasse "Ladrão" que dezenas de outros bruxos cairiam em cima dele. Além do mais, bastava que Matt apertasse a moeda mensageira entre os dedos que imediatamente Ginny saberia onde ele estava.

**x.x.x**

Matthew correu por entre as pessoas, olhando de um lado para outro, procurando por sua loja preferida no Beco, a Florean Fortescue. Ele precisava, a princípio, de uma boa taça de sorvete para só depois iniciar pela milésima vez sua jornada pelo Beco Diagonal.

Entretanto, algo lhe chamou a atenção num dos lados da rua. Havia uma placa, com o nome Travessa do Tranco, indicando para um beco escuro. E é claro que milhares de vezes ele já tinha visto aquela placa. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção, daquela vez, foi a menina parada em frente ao beco.

**x.x.x**

Ma'Vie viu seu pai se afastar, e apenas deu de ombros. Estava frustrada demais com ele para ligar por ele estar longe dela. Geralmente até gostaria que ele estivesse com ela no colo, a contar-lhe um história ou apenas a mimá-la, enquanto fazia-lhe cafuné, tentando adormecê-la. Mas não naquele caso. Não naquele momento. Ela o estava odiando por ele tê-la obrigado a sair de Portugal.

Ela olhou para a loja. Já estava aberta e, como era de se esperar, lotada de pessoas. Era sempre assim. Todos os dias a _La Chocolateria_ estava lotada de crianças, de adultos, bruxos ou trouxas, num mesmo lugar, interagindo, sem saber quem realmente eram. Mas isso em Portugal, já que a loja de lá ficava entre a parte trouxa e a bruxa. E ali naquele lugar chamado _Beco Diagonal_? Não, só havia bruxos, pois de acordo com seu pai, os trouxas não sabiam daquele lugar. E era isso que mais frustrava nela. Ela gostava tanto de Portugal que tudo em Londres era frustrante.

Levantou-se, não agüentava mais ficar sentada naquele banquinho, sem fazer nada, sem ter suas vontades feitas. Andou sozinha, olhando diversas lojas sem nenhum interesse, até que parou de frente a um beco escuro. Sorriu.

Em Portugal havia um beco parecido com aquele, que levava à rua de compras dos bruxos. Talvez aquele beco a levasse de volta a Portugal. Deu um passo à frente, mas parou, ao sentir alguém a olhando. Ela virou-se e viu um rapazinho pouco mais velho que ela, olhando-a de um jeito quase superior.

"Se eu fosse você eu não entraria aí."

"É? E por que não?"

"Minha mãe diz que aí não é lugar para crianças." – ela deu de ombros.

"Meu pai não disse nada, então, não me importa." – Ma'Vie virou-se novamente e tentou andar, mas Matt segurou-a pelo pulso.

"Eu não vou deixar você entrar aí."

"Quem é você para me dizer isso?"

"Eu sou Matthew Weasley." – ela crispou os lábios, num sorriso irônico.

"E daí? Não importa mesmo."

"Então, vá lá, entre nesse lugar feio. Eu vou tomar meu sorvete." – Matt virou-se e contou mentalmente até três. _Um. Dois. Três..._

"Espera. Você disse _tomar sorvete_?" – a menina falou.

"Com calda de chocolate em cima."

"Uhm... e onde você vai tomar esse sorvete?"

"Na sorveteria do Beco, onde mais?" – a menina sorriu.

"Vem, eu vou te mostrar um lugar melhor."

Matt deixou-se ser puxado, por entre as lojas que tão bem conhecia. Até que a menina parou de frente para uma vitrine que ele nunca tinha visto. Uma loja de chocolates, tão bela como nenhuma outra que ele já tinha visitado. Tão mágica que ele não podia sequer imaginar magia mais maravilhosa.

"Nossa... que lugar é esse?"

"É a loja do meu pai."

"Seu pai é dono disso tudo? De todos esses chocolates?"

"Ele os inventou. São os melhores chocolates do mundo."

A menina puxou-o pela mão até que entrassem na loja, que já para não variar, estava cheia.

"Ah, por acaso, eu me chamo Ma'Vie." – ela disse, ao Matt sorriu – "E aquele é o meu pai."

**x.x.x Fim do Capítulo 2 x.x.x**

**Rebeca Maria  
Segunda-Feira  
01/05/2006**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/Rbc: **eu sei... demorou bastante... mais, muito mais do que deveria. Mas não foi exatamente por culpa minha... tipo, eu viajei, pra comprar meu pc novo... daí fiquei sem meus docs e quando voltei eu meio que tava de mudança de casa (pela quinta vez) e acabei ficando sem net durante algum tempo... mas eu não vou esquecer dessa história ok?  
**Ginn W, MiaGranger 28, Babi, Helena Black, Lolita Malfoy, Franinha Malfoy, Kikinha, Patty Malfoy, Rutinha, Bruna Grange Potter, Gynny Maldoy, Dyana, K3nsh1n1589, miaka, Srta. Wheezy, Srta. Felton: **muito obrigada por cada uma das reviews! espero que ainda acompanhem essa fic...

**La Chocolateria**

**Capítulo 3**

"_Ginny tinha os punhos fechados. Numa das mãos, os dedos envolviam o papel brilhante amassado, aquele que embrulhara o minúsculo bombom alguns minutos atrás._

_Andava rapidamente rumo às masmorras, a passos pesados e certeiros. Do lado de fora a chuva castigava, e o som do vento batendo nas janelas acompanhava a cadência de seus sapatos. Ela não tinha certeza se estava com raiva ou se estava assustada. Ela só sabia que queria ver Draco, e o quanto antes, melhor._

_Bateu com força na porta do quarto dele. Uma. Duas. Três vezes seguidas, enquanto chamava pelo seu nome. Até que finalmente, na quarta vez em que ela batera, ele abriu._

"_O que você pensa que está fazendo comigo, Malfoy?"_

_O olhar dela era duro, suas palavras eram sérias, embora meio tremidas. E, enquanto falava, ela avançava para ele, apontando-lhe um dedo acusadoramente, empurrando-o até que ele alcançasse a parede oposta à porta._

"_Weasley, você está louca?"_

"_Não, Malfoy, você está me deixando louca! Você pensa que eu não saquei o seu joguinho? Me seduz com chocolates divinos, me trata bem. O que você pretende com isso? Fazer com que eu me apaixone?"_

"_Estou conseguindo?"_

"_Como?"_

_Draco sorriu com o canto dos lábios, enquanto suas mão puxavam a garota pela cintura e seus lábios apanhavam os dela._

_E então ela pôde sentir que o sabor do beijo dele, da boca dele, eram mesmo de chocolate, e a sensação de beijá-lo era bem mais sublime que aquela sensação que o chocolate lhe provocara. Ela não sabia se estava flutuando ou se estava caindo. Sentia aquele friozinho peculiar no estômago, como se houvesse milhares de borboletas voando, suas pernas tremiam, seu coração acelerava mais a cada segundo, e ela aprofundava o beijo, enquanto, inconscientemente, tirava a capa dele e o fazia deitar-se na cama, deitando-se por cima dele, continuando a beijá-lo, a senti-lo perto de si._

_Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas não queria descobrir. A sensação era boa. O gosto era bom. O cheiro de Draco Malfoy era deliciosamente bom. E as sensações que ele despertava nela eram tão maravilhosas que qualquer pensamento sobre 'parar com aquilo' era desviado de sua mente rapidamente. Podia algo tão bom, tão divino, ser tão errado? Para eles, naquele momento, era mais do que certo._

_Era certo ela passar com as mãos por baixo da blusa dele, sentindo os músculos dele se retraírem ao toque sutil e leve dos dedos dela, passeando livre e sensualmente pelo seu peito. Era certo ele querer passear com as mãos pelo corpo dela, tocando-lhe as coxas por baixo da saia, ou subindo por dentro da camisa, desapertando o sutiã que ela usava, desapertando um a um os botões da camisa._

_Eles queriam se sentir. Queriam não só compartilhar de momentos diários regados aos mais maravilhosos chocolates que ele lhe oferecia. Queriam estar perto um do outro e saber o quanto era bom sentirem-se amados e protegidos._

_E foi por isso que a partir do momento em que Draco tomou os lábios dela para um beijo extravagante, nenhum dos dois falou mais nada. Seus atos falavam por si só, agiam e faziam o que seus corpos pediam. Queriam sentir o toque da pele nua, e a temperatura quente dos corpos. O suor, o desejo, a ansiedade que os movia por todo aquele momento._

_Draco aconchegou o corpo de Ginny ao seu, abraçando-a por trás, e ficou fazendo-lhe cafuné durante muito tempo. E mesmo até ali, nenhum dos dois falou absolutamente nada. Entretanto, não demorou muito mais tempo até que Ginny se virasse pra ele._

"_Draco...?"_

"_Shhh..."_

_Ele disse, enquanto levantava-se – dando a ela uma bela visão de seu corpo - e ia até uma das gavetas de sua cômoda, onde apanhou uma caixa de chocolates, e voltou para a cama._

"_Qual é o seu nome?" – ele perguntou, oferecendo-lhe um bombom da caixa, ao que ela não resistiu e riu._

"_Ginny." – ela respondeu._

"_Quero o nome."_

"_Virgínia. Mas..."_

"_É um belo nome, Virgínia."_

_O som dos lábios de Draco proferindo seu nome soava irresistível. E pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida ela teve orgulho daquele ser seu nome._

_E então, ali estavam eles, a meio da noite, dividindo uma caixa de chocolates. Mas daquela vez era diferente. Ambos estavam em total intimidade, estavam nus e não tinham vergonha disso, sentiam-se leves, e agora, apenas compartilhavam de mais um monte de maravilhosos bombons, enquanto conversavam amenidades, coisas importantes, riam juntos ao descobrirem, na maioria das vezes sem querer, um segredo engraçado do outro. _

_Aquela era a forma mais natural de duas pessoas se conhecerem profundamente. Aquele era o verdadeiro significado do que Draco tinha dito a Ginny certa vez: "Você nunca realmente conhece uma pessoa até que divida uma caixa de chocolates com ela."_

"_Você é completamente doido, Draco."_

"_Doido? Eu? Olhe para você, Virgínia, você está deitada nua na cama com um Malfoy e o mais estranho, ninguém te obrigou a nada. Mas veja se eu não estou certo. Meus pais não queriam que eu comesse chocolate, julgavam-no ofensivo, baixo e indigno de um bruxo da alta sociedade como um Malfoy. Então eu pensei, bem, eu tinha dinheiro, meu próprio dinheiro que eu ganhava semanalmente dos meus pais desde os seis anos de idade. Eu sabia que não dava pra extraviar chocolate para a Mansão, por isso, eu esperei pacientemente até eu entrar na escola. Aqui, claro, não haveria problemas. Aqui eu descobri que dinheiro não pode comprar amor, nem amizade, mas pode comprar montes infindáveis de chocolate." – ela riu._

"_Seus pais são maus. Chocolate é tão bom."_

"_E nós sabemos isso. Prove."_

_Draco pegou um bombom rechonchudo da caixa e, com o dedo, fez um furo na parte de cima. Depois fez com que Ginny virasse a cabeça para cima, de forma que ele pudesse virar o chocolate, deixando que a calda dentro dele escorresse até a boca dela. Ao fim, quando a calda acabara, ele colocou o pedaço de chocolate em sua boca e juntou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo ousado, demorado e infinitamente saboreado por ambos._

_Ele deitou-se sobre ela, calmamente, apenas querendo sentir o gosto da boca dela, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos e sentia as unhas dela arranhando levemente as suas costas, provocando-lhe arrepios crescentes._

_Delicadamente, à medida que misturavam sensações, ele encaixou-se nela, fazendo-a sentir o momento, acentuado pelo chocolate em sua boca, pelo beijo dele, que a fazia aguçar os sentidos._

_Toques leves, que ela ansiara desde que chegara ali. E embora durante o processo em que tiraram a roupa e deitaram-se juntos não tivesse ocorrido nada, fora melhor daquele modo. De algum jeito, enquanto estavam deitados na mesma cama, um de frente para o outro, partilhando de uma caixa de bombons, tinham-se conhecido mais do que em 3 meses vendo-se todos os dias. E aquilo dera-lhes a certeza de que queriam seguir adiante e fazer amor, completamente. Queriam ter-se unidos um ao outro, sentindo alguém tão perto de si como nunca tinham sentido._

_Ginny gemia baixinho ao ouvido dele, enquanto ele sussurrava coisas ousadas em seu ouvido, tão suavemente quanto seus movimentos. As mãos dele percorriam o corpo dela apenas com um leve roçar dos dedos, circundando os seios dela e descendo pelas laterais de seu corpo, provocando-lhe aqueles arrepios que começavam na nuca e desciam por toda a espinha, aquele arrepio que a fazia arquear o corpo e querê-lo ainda mais perto de si, obrigando-a a cruzar as pernas em volta da cintura dele, fazendo-o rir ao pé de seu ouvido._

_Ele parava, continuava lentamente. Parava e olhava para ela, enquanto passava os dedos em volta dos lábios dela, no rosto, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e sentir o toque, que terminava com um beijo, seguido de seus movimentos mais rápidos, e depois mais e mais rápidos... para então, num repentino segundo, tornar-se lento, quase inexistente. E novamente aquele arrepio percorrendo-lhe a espinha, provocando-lhe uma ansiedade que ela nunca tinha sentido, fazendo-a sentir coisas que ela jamais pensara existir._

_Era bom, e intenso, e maravilhoso, e divino, e sublime. E por mais que ela quisesse que Draco fosse mais rápido, de algum modo ela sabia que ele não estava fazendo aquilo só porque queria, mas sim, porque ele queria lhe provocar o máximo de prazer possível, talvez como ele fazia com os chocolates que ele lhe dava. Ele nunca lhe dava muitos chocolates de uma vez só. Dava-lhe apenas um, para que ela aproveitasse o sabor, deliciasse a sensação, sentisse o prazer, lentamente. E no fim ela sempre sabia que a demora valera à pena. _

_Mas então, havia um momento em que o prazer era tanto, que os fazia tremer, por inteiro, e também os fazia unirem-se mais, para que então sentissem, realmente, uma onda imensa de sensações invadirem seus corpos, fazendo seus corações acelerarem ainda mais, suas respirações ficarem ainda mais descompassadas e dando-lhes a certeza de que aquilo era amor._

_Fazer amor era isso. Pelo menos entre Draco e Ginny a partir daquela noite. Era cumplicidade, intimidade... era uma caixa de chocolates ou uma caixa de sensações, como eles quisessem chamar..._

_E pela segunda vez àquela noite, Draco aconchegou o corpo de Ginny ao seu, enquanto, por mais alguns poucos minutos, continuavam conversando amenidades, até que seus olhos se fecharam e eles adormeceram._

_A partir dali, cada encontro deles seria um encontro secreto, com sabor de chocolate: os mais saborosos, os mais marcantes."_

**x.x.x**

Matt olhou para o homem alto e loiro que estava atrás do balcão, embrulhando uma caixa de bombons e oferecendo-o a uma menina, depois ouviu Ma'Vie chamá-lo, e finalmente pôde ver o rosto dele.

O homem loiro encarou-o durante algum tempo. Segundos. Talvez minutos. Matt não poderia dizer, e também não poderia descrever a sensação que era olhar naqueles olhos cinzas.

Depois o homem voltou sua atenção para as outras crianças, enquanto a loja se ia esvaziando.

"Arranjou um amiguinho, Ma'Vie?" – Draco abaixou-se perante os dois e sorriu para a filha.

"Ele não é tão chato quanto Londres, é o Matthew."

"Bem, então se é amigo da minha filha, merece uma caixa de bombons."

"Mas, senhor... essa caixa deve ser muito cara, eu não tenho tanto dinheiro..."

O homem sorriu, entregando a pequena caixa nas mãos do garoto.

"É? E quanto você tem aí?"

"Alguns sicles... era apenas para eu comprar meu sorvete."

"São o bastante para você levar outra caixa, a minha preferida."

Draco levantou-se e apanhou uma caixa marrom sobre o balcão e entregou-a a Matt, recebendo dele o pequeno saquinho que tilintava de moedas.

"São os preferidos da mamãe também. Meu pai deu uma a ela semana passada." – Matt informou, com um brilho no olhar.

"Então dê uma para a sua mãe e fique com a outra."

"Ela vai adorar, ela adora chocolates, adora mesmo."

"É? E onde ela está agora? Seus pais sabem que você está aqui?"

"Sim, sabem. Acho que ela está na loja dos tios..."

**x.x.x**

"_Virgínia... não..."_

"_Draco, não te vai doer nada. Crianças não mordem."_

_Draco fechou a cara. Ele não gostava mesmo de crianças. Elas riam demais, pulavam demais e gritavam demais. E aquilo era irritante. Entretanto, mesmo depois de várias reclamações, ainda sim Ginny insistiu para que Draco a acompanhasse até o orfanato 'Anjos da Guerra'. Fora para lá que todas as crianças foram quando perderam seus pais naquela maldita guerra contra Voldemort._

_Mas afinal, aquela era uma conseqüência de estar apaixonado por uma Weasley e de estar comprometido com ela. Conhecer seu mundo, e em troca, ela conheceria o seu. E o mundo dela significava 'crianças' e 'trouxas'. O dele... bem... atualmente significava 'festas' e 'luxúria'._

_Os dois entraram no orfanato e, assim que chegaram ao jardim, ele pôde ver montes e montes de crianças correndo por todos os lados. Pestes com no máximo cinco anos de idade. E então, num piscar de olhos, estavam todas elas correndo para junto de Virgínia... e dele..._

"_Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Ginny! Ginny!"_

"_Ginny! Ginny!"_

"_Ginny!"_

_Draco percebera, no primeiro instante, que aqueles anõezinhos só sabiam mesmo falar 'Ginny'. De um jeito chato e muito rápido, para não falar insistente._

"_Eu prometi que voltava, não foi?"_

"_Ginny! Por que você não arranjou um marido?" – perguntou uma menininha de no máximo 4 anos – "Não encontrou nenhum marido bonito?"_

"_Lilly, eu..." – Ginny tentou, mas imediatamente foi interrompida._

"_Ginny, eu posso ser seu marido. Eu sou bonito, não sou?" – o garotinho de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis tinha no máximo 5 anos de idade, e chamava-se Zack. Era o rapazinho apaixonado pela Ginny – "Eu caso contigo, se você aceitar casar comigo."_

_A ruiva olhou de relance das crianças para Draco ao seu lado. O olhar dele demonstrava algo mais que desprezo pela situação. Demonstrava medo. E pelo que ela pôde perceber, receio, talvez por estar perdendo a mulher para um bando de pirralhos, talvez por desgosto. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir perante aquela reação do namorado._

_Entretanto, assim que ela se virou para as crianças, e antes que pudesse responder gentilmente à oferta de Zack, Draco apanhou-a pela cintura e olhou para o garotinho._

"_Eu sou o marido dela, anãozinho." – Ginny virou-se para Draco, um olhar curioso._

"_Você é?" – ela perguntou._

"_Você é? Você é?" – as crianças seguiram a pergunta da ruiva._

"_Eu não sou? Eu achava que era..."_

"_Você nunca..."_

"_Digo... para mim você é..."_

_Instalou-se um silêncio entre os dois. Nenhum sabia como continuar aquele diálogo sobre Draco ser ou não ser marido de Ginny. E foi então que Zack puxou a barra das calças do loiro, obrigando-o a abaixar-se diante dele, ao que o garotinho aproximou-se do ouvido dele e sussurrou, de modo que apenas Draco ouvisse._

"_Você pediu a Ginny em casamento?"_

"_Não..." – Zack olhou o homem, repreendendo-o, e bateu com a mão na testa dele._

"_Se não pedir, você nunca vai ser o marido da Ginny." – Draco ponderou, e irremediavelmente Zack tinha razão._

"_Obrigada, anãozinho."_

"_Draco! Não o chame de anãozinho."_

"_Pirralhinho? Pestinha?"_

"_Não, é Zack!"_

"_Certo, Zack. Mas isso não vem ao caso."_

_Draco enfiou a mão nos bolsos, aparentemente à procura de algo. Desistiu depois de algum tempo, visivelmente decepcionado por não encontrar nada. E foi então que, olhando ao redor, ele parou os olhos numa das garotinhas mais à frente. Abaixou-se diante dele e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir. No mesmo instante, a garota tirou do dedo um anel de plástico que usava._

"_Obrigada, pequenininha." – o homem levantou-se e pigarreou. Tomou a mão direita de Ginny entre as suas e continuou – "Virgínia, você quer se casar comigo?"_

_Ela não falou nada. Apenas olhou-o, daquele modo meigo e tímido, embora arrebatador e penetrante, que só ela lançava a ele. Era aquele olhar que queimava suas costas, mas que no momento, aquecia-o por dentro, dando-lhe a resposta que ele precisava._

_Quase que instantaneamente ele escorregou o anel pelo anelar direito dela. O anel, entretanto, emperrou no meio do dedo da ruiva, justamente por ser tão pequeno, já que pertencia a uma criança. Mas ela não ligou para isso, pois imediatamente agarrou-se ao pescoço dele e beijou-o. O gesto foi seguido duma enorme gritaria por parte das crianças. E em seguida, Ginny sentiu a barra de sua calça sendo puxada. Era Zack._

"_Ginny, você ainda vai se casar comigo?" - A mulher abaixou-se diante do garotinho e sorriu-lhe._

"_Eu já sou casada com você, Zack, afinal, você me pediu em casamento primeiro, não se lembra?" – ele sorriu, depositou um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e depois correu para se juntar com as crianças que já se tinham dispersado._

"_Ele te pediu em casamento?" – Draco perguntou._

"_Pediu. E me deu uma rosa logo em seguida."_

"_E você aceitou?"_

"_Claro, por que não?"_

"_Porque ele tem 5 anos, é um anãozinho e um pirralho?" – Ginny virou-se para Draco e sorriu-lhe._

"_Você fica gracioso quando está com ciúmes duma criança, sabia?" – e ele apenas resmungou – "Vem, vamos entregar os chocolates para as crianças."_

"_Você ainda é minha mulher?"_

_Ginny ouviu a pergunta. Internamente ela sorria, diante da preocupação sem cabimento de Draco. E ela apenas não respondeu. Era gostoso vê-lo enciumado. E era mais gostoso ainda saber que estava conseguindo desdobrar o Draco Malfoy. Primeiro fora a apresentação dele á sua família, anos depois que tinha assumido compromisso, e agora um pedido de casamento. E era a isso que ela dava o nome de felicidade._

**x.x.x**

"Pai... você dá para o Matthew um daqueles chocolates?"

"Ma'Vie, o que foi que eu disse sobre aqueles chocolates?"

"Que eles não são para crianças."

"O Matthew é uma criança, querida, assim como você."

"Mas... e se ele der para a mãe dele? Eu sei que você adora aqueles chocolates, talvez a mãe do Matthew goste também." – Draco pensou.

"Matthew, preste bem atenção. Você vai prometer que vai levar esse chocolate para a sua mãe, ok?"

Draco botou um minúsculo chocolate, embrulhado num papel prateado e brilhante, na mão do garoto assim que ele assentiu com a proposta.

"Obrigado. Eu tenho que ir... ou minha mãe vai se preocupar."

"Eu posso ir com ele, papai?"

"Mas, Ma'Vie..."

"Minha mãe e eu podemos trazer a Ma'Vie pra cá depois, senhor..."

"Mas..."

"Olha" – Matthew enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou de lá uma moeda dourada e grande – "Esta é uma moeda mensageira, fica com ela. Minha mãe e eu usamos quando estamos fora de casa, sabe, se acontecer algo ela vai saber onde eu estou e eu sei onde ela está." – Draco pensou por um instante e resolveu aceitar. Os olhos daquele garoto, de algum modo, lhe transmitiam confiança, e ele parecia saber perfeitamente por onde andar naquele Beco.

"Tudo bem, mas não demorem."

As duas crianças sorriram. Matthew colocou o pequeno chocolate no bolso, apanhou a mão de Ma'Vie e saiu correndo com ela.

Instantes depois, Draco olhou para o balcão. A sacolinha com as duas caixas de chocolate de Matthew estavam esquecidas ali. E ele tinha duas opções: tentar alcançá-los, ou esperar até que ele voltasse com sua filha. Olhou ao redor. Àquela hora já não tinha ninguém na loja. Então, ele apanhou a sacola e saiu.

**x.x.x**

"'Um simples encantamento e vocês entrarão num sonho de alta qualidade, altamente realista, por trinta minutos, fácil ajustar dentro da lição escolar comum e virtualmente indetectável (efeitos colaterais incluem baba e expressão vaga). Não é vendido para menores de 16 anos.'" – Ginny leu pela milésima vez naquela caixinha do menino herói segurando a mocinha desmaiada.

Não importava quantas vezes ela já tinha lido aquela caixinha desde os seus 15 anos. Aquela invenção de Fred e Jorge era, sem dúvida, a melhor. E ela perdera as contas de quantas vezes tinha usufruído daquele prazer de viajar por um instante numa sensação real de estar novamente com Draco.

Sim, porque eram os efeitos daquela caixa que mais lhe lembravam os efeitos daquele chocolate que certa vez ele lhe dera, ainda em Hogwarts, e depois lhe comeram tantas e tantas vezes juntos, apenas para voltarem à realidade e perceberem que aquilo tudo tinha mesmo acontecido.

Mas então, sua atenção foi voltada para a porta da loja, assim que o sininho tocou e ela viu duas crianças correrem para dentro.

"Uau, Matthew! Que loja..."

"Legal?" – ele sugeriu – "É dos meus tios." – e sem esperar que Ma'Vie falasse qualquer coisa, ele gritou para mãe e correu até ela."

"Onde esteve, anjinho?"

"Olha, te mandaram isso."

E então, foi como se tudo parasse ao seu redor. Ela olhou para Matthew e para a garota que entrara com ele. Loira, olhos cinzas. Os mesmos olhos cinzas dele, de Draco Malfoy. O gesto do filho fora rápido quando ele tirara um minúsculo chocolate embalado em papel prateado do bolso e mostrara a ela.

Ginny apanhou o chocolate e voltou a olhar para a loirinha fascinada com a loja.

"Matthew, quem é a sua amiguinha?"

"É a Ma'Vie."

"Ma'Vie de quê?" – Matt pensou por um instante. O sobrenome dela não lhe ocorrera.

"Ma'Vie, qual é o seu sobrenome?"

Ginny olhou para a porta, mesmo antes de saber o sobrenome da garota. Sentira que alguém a observava. E olhou apenas para constatar o que, internamente, já sabia.

"Malfoy. O sobrenome dela é Malfoy."

Pela terceira vez naquele dia, Ginny se surpreendera. Talvez não totalmente com o sobrenome, mas principalmente pela voz grossa e firme que o dissera.

Cabelos intensamente lisos e loiros, caídos para a frente do rosto. Terno e camisa negros. Gravata prata. Alto. Porte sedutor. Sorriso fino. Olhar penetrante e intenso.

"Draco..."

**x.x.x Fim do Capítulo 3 x.x.x**

**Rebeca Maria**

**09/06/2006**

**Nem tudo que reluz é ouro!**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/Rbc: **Então, a intenção era atualizar no fim de semana passado... e eu realmente tentei, mas o site não cooperou e eu acabei desistindo... mas daí, resolvi atualizar logo hoje, para não atrasar mais e para me obrigar a terminar esta fic! Uhm... mais uma coisinha: eu ganhei uma outra capa para a minha fic! Então, La Chocolateria agora tem duas capas! Não é legal? A capa que eu ganhei foi a **Lu Lestranje** que fez pra mim e está linda! Caso queiram ver, está lá no meu flog... o de sempre... HOMEPAGE do meu profile! XD Valeu, Lu! E amis uma coisa: a fic **"Só Mais Uma de Amor" **- NC17 - ganhou capítulo novo depois de séculos... e ficou em 2º Lugar no 1º Challenge NC17 do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras! Capítulo postado aqui no site e capa postado no flog! Enjoy! XD

**k3nsh1n1589: **nhaaaaaaaaaaa! valeu pela review! quanto às caixas... bem, eu não sei exatamente porque as pessoas gostam tanto de Ferrero Rocher... eu não gosto tanto assim, e honestamente, eu prefiro aquelas barras de chocolate Garoto com castanha de caju... aquelas do papel vermelho e amarelo... são meus chocolates preferidos, e unido a isso, Talento Vermelho! XD  
**MiaGranger28:** uma frase e você faz o meu dia moça! Bigada! Espero que goste deste capítulo também!  
**Franinha Malfoy: **bem, o site merece todos os créditos pela demora... bate nele! XD Vou me obrigar a terminar a fic e vou tentar não demorar, ok?  
**Srtas. Weasel: **eu tinha que deixar um climinha pro final né? Senão não teria graça... e eu não seria chamada de malvada (e eu tenho certeza que posso me acostumar com esse rótulo!). Mas espero que a espera tenha valido à pena... pelo menos um pouco... XD  
**Bruna Granger Potter: **certo... o encontro deles está bem aí em baixo... eu não sei exatamente o que é 'fofo' e o que não é, mas deve valer! E se não for agora (ali embaixo), será em algum momento! XD Mas espero que você goste na mesma das... uhm... do capítulo!  
**Helena Black: **uhm... dicupa... não veio "amanhã" mas... não foi exatamente culpa minha a demora... de qualquer jeito... uhm... espero que goste, ok?  
**Lolita Malfoy: **nhaaaaaaa! A continuação tardou, mas chegou... espero que goste! XD  
**Babi: **certo... chocolates e trufas de cereja! Idéia anotada, pode ter certeza! XD E quanto a parar nas melhores partes... é só pra criar o clima de suspense! Nhaaaaaa!  
**Dama mary Potter: **Se você encontrar um Draco desses eu posso cloná-lo? Até um tempo atrás rodava por aí um boato sobre um Pacote com o Draco Malfoy Perfeito, sem cicatrizes, apenas ele! Eu encomendei um desses pacotes, mas acho que ele se extraviou... infelizmente... não sei se para mim ou para ele... talvez para os dois! XD  
**Felyn: **Nhaaaaaa! que bom saber disso! Vou me esforçar para que você não se desapaixone da fic, tá? E vou tentar ser rápida com os capítulos... tanto eu, como o site... XD Bigada pela review! Realmente me deixou muito feliz!  
**Licca Weasley Malfoy: **XD Bigada pela review! Espero que continue gostando da fic, viu! E desculpa pela demora! Ou desculpa o site... XD  
**Nina: **Bigada moça! E desculpa a demora da atualização... espero que não aconteça novamente! E espero que você continue gostando da história!  
**Gynny Malfoy: **XD Bigadaaaaaa! Que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior... espero que goste deste também!  
**Erika Kika: **nhaaaa! Sexy é? XD! É um bom adjetivo para qualificar chocolates associados a algumas cenas, não poderia ter posto melhor! Bigada pela review moça! Adorei! 

**Capítulo 4**

"_Seus olhos foram tapados por uma venda e seu irmão, Ronald Weasley, guiava-a por um caminho longo, que a deixava extremamente curiosa. Aquele já era o décimo minuto, contara mentalmente, e nada de chegarem ao tal lugar secreto que Rony mencionara._

"_Já estamos chegando, Rony?" - ela perguntou, não contendo a curiosidade._

"_Não."_

"_E agora?" - perguntou novamente, nem meio minuto depois._

"_Contenha-se, mulher! Nós chegaremos logo."_

"_Tão logo quanto o último logo que você disse há dez minutos?"_

"_Será logo."_

"_E esse logo está mais para logo logo ou só logo?"_

"_Você é tão chata..." - Rony virou o corpo da irmã, rumo a um corredor mais estreito- "Cuidado com o degrau." - ela levantou o pé esquerdo e passaram a subir as escadas._

"_Agora já estamos chegando?"_

"_Se você se contiver mais um instante eu juro que chegaremos antes que você diga logo!"_

"_LOGO!" - ela gritou, assustando-o._

"_Céus, você é louca."_

"_Eu não me contive..." - ela falou, displicentemente, pondo-se a sorrir- "Já chegamos?"_

_Ginny ouviu um ranger de porta e sentiu Rony empurrando-a alguns passos para frente. Ele se afastou e ela não pôde sentir mais nada. Nenhum barulho. Nenhum movimento. Nada._

"_Rony?" - ela chamou, sem obter resposta – "Rony, eu posso tirar a venda?" - ela suspirou – "Certo, eu vou tirar a venda."_

_Ela tirou a venda vagarosamente e ainda deixou os olhos fechados por alguns segundos. Abriu primeiro um olho, espiando o que havia ao seu redor. Abriu o outro e viu que estava num lugar amplo, de aparência rústica e confortável, com um balcão no canto e diversas mesas ao redor, era provavelmente um bar antigo e aconchegante. Mas não havia mais nada além disso. Não havia pessoas. Não havia nada._

"_Alguém?" - ela chamou – "Por favor...?"_

_Num instante o lugar pareceu encher-se de coisas. Ginny saltou para trás, surpresa. Várias pessoas apareceram, rostos conhecidos, entre família e amigos. Ela ouviu o barulho de uma música alta, mas agradável. Percebeu o estouro de diversos fogos dos gêmeos..._

"_SUSPRESA!- todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e diversas pessoas avançaram para ela, abraçando-a."_

_Bem sobre a porta, escrito numa faixa longa e em letras muito bonitas, a frase:_

**_Feliz Aniversário, Ginny!  
Por seus 25 anos e sua honrosa formatura_**

_Ela sorriu para todos os presentes, murmurando diversos "Obrigada, eu amo vocês!"_

"_Então, maninha, como se sente?- Fred aproximou-se dela, ficando do lado esquerdo, enquanto Jorge ficou do lado direito."_

"_Sente-se mais velha? Talvez idosa... afinal, 25 anos é a metade da meia idade...- Jorge divagou."_

"_É mesmo, então talvez 28 seja bem pior...- Ginny comentou."_

"_Na verdade não.- Jorge falou e Fred tomou a palavra."_

"_Mulheres gostam de homens com mais da metade da meia idade...- Gina riu- Mas sério, Gininha, como você se sente?"_

_Ginny pensou. Fazer 25 anos não era nada de mais. Não afetava o seu psicológico por estar mais velha e ela não tinha mudado em nada. Não tinha crescido, não tinha mudado a cor do cabelo para um verde berrante, como Luna fizera com o roxo escarlate, nem feito nada disso. A única coisa que fazia diferença em sua vida era a sua formatura._

_Auror. A única entre todos os irmãos a ser aceita na Academia Bruxa de Aurores. E aquilo sim era honroso, mas ainda assim não era algo que a fizesse realmente se sentir diferente._

_Faltava algo...que fazia extrema falta em sua vida. E ela sabia que aquilo que faltava era justamente o que nunca deveria ter entrado em sua vida._

"_Sinto-me normal.- ela disse. Fred e Jorge olharam-na como se ela tivesse dito uma atrocidade."_

"_Normal?"_

"_Você faz 25 anos e se forma em Auror e se sente normal?"_

"_Por que não..."_

"_...estupenda...?"_

"_...poderosa...?"_

"_...radiante...?"_

"_...sublime...?"_

"_...ou ao menos feliz?- um dos gêmeos terminou e Ginny riu."_

"_Eu ainda vou descobrir como vocês conseguem completar a frase um do outro...é realmente divertido. Mas ok, eu me sinto felicíssima e também tudo isso que vocês falaram.- os gêmeos riram."_

"_É assim que se fala, maninha..."_

"_...estamos orgulhosos de você!"_

_Ela ainda foi abordada por Hermione e Colin, que disseram qualquer coisa e se afastaram. Minutos depois ela tentou lembrar do que os dois lhe tinham falado, mas foi em vão. Viu o cabelo roxo de Luna se aproximar e sorriu para a amiga._

"_Que cor vai ser?- ela perguntou."_

"_Nem tente.- Ginny disse- Aliás, tente. Você vai ver que é impossível mudar o cabelo vermelho de um Weasley. Eu já tentei deixá-lo preto quando eu tinha 15 anos e o máximo que eu consegui foi um vermelho igual a esse.- e apontou para o próprio cabelo."_

"_Você é tão sem graça...- Luna deu com as mãos."_

"_Ou você que é engraçada demais. Aliás, eu ainda penso como você convenceu o Harry a fazer mechas loiras no cabelo...- Luna riu de um jeito maroto."_

"_Eu não o convenci."_

"_Então...?"_

"_Ele está sob um feitiço de ilusão. Caso se olhe no espelho ele verá o cabelo dele todo preto, e as pessoas quando falam com ele, apenas comentam 'Que cabelo bonito, Harry.'..."_

"_Você é malvada, Luna. Não se faz isso com o próprio namorado."_

"_Claro que não.- ela admitiu- Mas quando eu fiz isso ainda não éramos namorados.- as duas riram e Luna se afastou."_

_Ginny tamborilou os dedos no balcão. Por algum motivo estava impaciente. Por algum motivo ainda maior ainda tinha esperanças. E por um motivo maior que todos os outros, achava que era inútil ter esperanças naquela ocasião._

_Olhou ao redor e viu todos os seus amigos mais próximos. Todos riam e se divertiam, e provavelmente todos eles desconheciam a tristeza dela naquele momento._

_**x.x.x**_

"_Você é tão impassível, Malfoy!- ela tentou manter a voz o mais grossa e irritada possível, mas as lágrimas em seu rosto demonstravam sua fraqueza."_

"_E você é petulante, Weasley. Petulante e insistente, é isso o que você é. Eu já disse que é impossível que eu vá para a sua festa surpresa, que de surpresa não tem mais nada. Eu não acredito que você achou que eu apareceria lá, no meio de todos aqueles Grifinórios que eu tanto odeio."_

"_Talvez eu esteja no meio de todos esses Grifinórios, e talvez por isso eu tenha achado que você apareceria. Mas pelo visto, você me odeia tanto quanto a eles."_

"_Você está tirando palavras da minha boca, Virgínia."_

"_Não, eu estou lendo nas entrelinhas. Por um instante, por alguns momentos, eu achei que, depois de...oito anos você poderia finalmente aparecer para a minha família como meu namorado, e finalmente acabar com o estereótipo 'solteira, bobinha e ingênua' da Ginny sem namorado e virgem."_

"_Então é por isso que você quer que eu apareça? Para acabar com o seu estereótipo? Por que você simplesmente não diz pra eles que de virgem você não tem nada? E muito menos de ingênua, solteira e bobinha?- ele disse isso de um modo tão asqueroso e irritante, que Gina não conteve sua mão, que voou direto no rosto dele."_

"_Você é tão idiota, Malfoy. Eu nem mesmo sei porque eu continuo com você durante todos esses anos..."_

"_Porque você me ama.- ele cortou-a."_

"_Talvez, mas não é assim que eu quero continuar. Eu cansei da sua arrogância e do seu medo bobo. Cansei de ter alguém do meu lado que tem vergonha de mim.- ela jogou isso na cara de Draco e, sem esperar resposta, desaparatou."_

_**x.x.x**_

_Draco estava desolado no sofá. Já há horas que se largara ali, olhando para um ponto fixo, sem se importar com a lareira crepitando ao seu lado, indicando que há muito tempo alguém queria falar com ele, ou mesmo a coruja insistente do lado de fora da janela._

_Há dias que ele não se preocupava em tomar banho, comer, fazer a barba. E talvez, se ele pudesse ao menos parar de respirar... bem, ele também não se preocuparia se isso acontecesse. Na verdade, sua única preocupação era com a agora sua nova melhor amiga: uma garrafa de whisky de fogo, cuja função era manter-se sempre cheia para deixar Draco Malfoy bêbado pelo máximo de tempo possível._

_Fazia quase uma semana que brigara com Ginny, e depois disso sequer tivera notícia dela. Pensara diversas vezes em simplesmente vencer o seu orgulho e ir lá, quem sabe pedir desculpas para ela, sorrir-lhe. Talvez levar-lhe um presente, ela merecia. Talvez apenas dizer que a amava, e que queria fazer amor com ela, e queria mimá-la com chocolates na cama, enquanto estivessem em total intimidade. Ele apenas queria vê-la. Queria olhar para ela e dizer: "Feliz aniversário, Virgínia. Eu te amo."_

_Mas a palavra era justamente aquela. Orgulho. Orgulho Malfoy. _

_Suspirou. Estava cansado. Olhou para a garrafa de whisky em suas mãos e sorriu. Um sorriso débil, olhos revirados e desfocados. Bebeu um generoso gole da garrafa, em seguida pegando talvez o milésimo chocolate numa das dezenas de caixas espalhadas por ali. _

_Chocolate era mesmo um alívio para dor de cotovelo. A não ser quando ele pegava sem querer um daqueles minúsculos chocolates embalados em papel prateado e tinha aquela maravilhosa sensação de ter Virgínia Weasley em seus braços por alguns segundos._

_E então aquela se tornava uma cena ligeiramente humilhante. Draco sabia disso. Porque ele próprio, apesar de toda a bebida, tinha consciência de que aquilo era humilhação. Um Malfoy se humilhando por uma Weasley. Um Malfoy perdidamente apaixonado por uma Weasley. Ele estava mesmo disposto a sofrer aquela humilhação?_

_Ele não pôde responder à sua própria pergunta. Uma coruja passou pela sua cabeça e deixou cair um envelope vermelho em seu colo. Um berrador. E ele não soube por que, mas sorriu._

**"_O que você pensa que está fazendo com ela, seu idiota?"_**

_A frase se repetia inúmeras vezes. E embora ele soubesse que lhe eram gritadas, o som era abafado pelo efeito do álcool. A sensação parecia-lhe incrível. Talvez um sino batendo em sua cabeça. Mas ainda assim, incrível._

_Minutos depois o berrador já não gritava nada. Nem Draco Malfoy estava sentado no sofá abraçado à sua fiel amiga garrafa de whisky._

_**x.x.x**_

_O seu bolo de aniversário era... enorme. O maior bolo que ela alguma vez já vira. Mas aquilo se explicava por causa dos convidados. Eram tantos que ela sequer se dera ao trabalho de contar._

_Por alguns momentos, enquanto todos lhe cantavam parabéns, ela pôde esquecer da briga que tivera com Draco, e do fato de ele não estar ali com ela naquele momento, e talvez nem depois._

_Vinte e cinco velas estavam acesas em cima do bolo. As vozes cessaram. Ela fechou os olhos e assoprou. Um desejo depois e ela sentiu uma carta cair aos seus pés, e um buquê de rosas cair em suas mãos. Um tímido sorriso se formou em seus lábios._

"Não te amo como se fosses rosa de sal, topázio ou flecha de cravos que propagam o fogo: te amo como se amam certas coisas escuras, secretamente, entre a sombra e a alma.  
Te amo como a planta que não floresce e leva dentro de si, escondida, a luz daquelas flores, e graças a teu amor vive obscuro em meu corpo o apertado aroma que nasceu da terra.  
Te amo sem saber como, nem quando, nem de onde, te amo diretamente sem problemas nem orgulho: assim te amo porque não sei te amar de outra maneira, senão assim deste modo em que não sou nem és..."

_"...tão perto que tua mão sobre meu peito é minha, tão perto que se cerram teus olhos com meu sono." – a voz continuou num sussurro ao seu ouvido, e um toque em sua mão, num deslizar suave de uma corrente fininha em seu pulso._

_Ela olhou para o lado, apenas para ter certeza que fitaria os olhos cinzas de Draco Malfoy, para ter certeza que seus lábios estariam tão próximos dos dele que ela seria incapaz de falar qualquer coisa sem antes beijá-lo, sem se importar com nada, nem muito menos onde estava ou com quem estava. Ela apenas queria ter certeza que seu pedido de aniversário tinha se realizado._

_"Os chocolates ficam para mais tarde..." – ele sussurrou._

_"Obrigada, meu amor..."_

_"E ah... querida..."_

_"Ahn?"_

_"São nove anos."_

_**x.x.x**_

"Draco..."

"Olá Virgínia, há quanto tempo."

"Mãe...?"

"Matthew, vá brincar com a Ma'Vie um instante sim?" – Ginny pediu, e então olhou para um de seus irmãos que observava a cena com atenção – "Jorge, por favor..."

O irmão entendeu o pedido, e imediatamente foi em direção ao sobrinho e à garotinha loira. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse levar as crianças para outro lugar, a porta da loja novamente se abriu.

"Pai...!" – Matthew correu em direção ao homem de cabelos castanhos parado junto à porta.

"Céus..."

Blaise Zabini não sabia que expressão colocar no rosto. Dentro da loja havia uma Ginny totalmente surpresa e confusa, um Draco com cara de poucos amigos, olhando de Matthew abraçado a Blaise a uma Ginny do outro da loja, uma Ma'Vie estática num canto, olhando do pai para Ginny, um Jorge totalmente confuso, sem saber o que fazer, e uma situação bastante complicada.

"Jorge, leve as crianças daqui."

"Mas, mãe..."

"Matthew, agora."

"Pai...?"

"Faça o que a sua mãe mandou, Matthew."

Matthew saiu a contra gosto, junto com Jorge e Ma'Vie. A situação entre os três adultos era tensa, mas perdurou durante vários minutos. Draco analisava Blaise e Ginny. Ela não conseguia expressar reação nenhuma, embora olhasse de Blaise a Draco.

"Parabéns." – Draco falou, com a voz fria, olhando de um a outro – "Você é mesmo um ordinário, Zabini! Como pôde?"

"Draco..." – Ginny tentou.

"E você também, Virgínia. Os dois. E eu achando que você me amava. Talvez até mesmo estivesse com o Zabini quando namorávamos, e quando morávamos juntos."

"Isso não é verdade..."

"Entenda, Draco..."

"Eu já entendi. Eu tive que me separar da Virgínia... eu senti tanto por isso que vocês nem imaginam. Mas ela não... ela foi logo para os seus braços, não é? E eu achando que você era meu amigo, Zabini..."

Blaise se aproximou. Draco apenas ergueu o punho, que voou direto para o nariz do outro.

"Isto é por você ter roubado de mim o que eu tinha vindo buscar, Zabini." – Draco abriu a porta da loja e então voltou-se para o Blaise caído atrás de si, deixando a sacola que segurava cair sobre ele – "Entregue isto ao seu filho, Zabini. Ele pagou, e eu apenas vim aqui devolver." – e depois saiu, batendo com a porta.

Blaise apanhou uma das caixas e leu: _'La Chocolateria'_. Depois a estendeu a Ginny. Os chocolates. Os sabores. As sensações. E naquele instante, tudo ficou claro para ela.

"Blaise...?"

"Eu vou resolver isso, Ginny."

"Não, Blaise... você já resolveu muitos problemas meus, e eu agradeço por isso. Mas este... este eu mesma tenho que resolver."

**x.x.x Fim do Capítulo 4 x.x.x**

**Rebeca Maria**

**Sábado - 01/07/2006 **

**Brasil x França: Qual o seu placar?  
O meu é 2x0  
XD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

N/Rbc: pra variar, e o que já deve estar ficando cansativo... demorei de novo. Eu juro que estou tentando me organizar com essas fics direitinho..., por isso, não me matem! XDD Capítulo pequeno... mas eu gosto dele, especialmente do final! 

**Miaka: **certo, ameaçado é um bom ponto. Na verdade, a sua review é bastante comprometedora... hauhauahauha! Vou fazer que nem a J.K e me recusar a responder... "rebeca gira os olhos, assobia, ou melhor, tenta assobiar, mas não sai nada..." lalala...

**Srtas. Weasel: **cenas no tempo real, certo, eu vou me lembrar disso daqui para a frente ok? Adoro o blaise nessa fic, é o meu tipo de blaise perfeito, apesar de ir contra o q a jk mostrou, mas enfim... espero que goste deste capítulo...

**Gynny Malfoy: **me recuso a falar do placar da copa depois de tanto tempo... fracasso... mas certo... junte Draco a chocolate que você terá uma mistura terrivelmente excitante, pelo menos na minha opinião... "terrivelmente excitante", eu vou me lembrar dessa expressão... XDD, mas terrivelmente sexy tbm vale!

**Franinha Malfoy: **Matthew e Ma'Vie não tem a mesma idade... não sei se disse quantos anos ele tem na fic, mas ela tem 5... XDD Nada de Brasil, nada de Portugal... bah! Mas de boa, copa já foi, agora é esperar mais quatro anos... e mais algumas semanas até o próximo capítulo! XDD

**Érika Kika: **nhaaaa, não fica com dó do Blaise... não vou dizer q ele mereceu, porque não mereceu, mas enfim... huahuahauhauahuah! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic, e de fato, acho que este capítulo é um pouco mais sério mesmo! XDD

**Kahhhh: **então... suas dúvidas serão respondidas até o final da fic, pode ter certeza! Espero que goste deste capítulo, ok? XDD

**Jad' Malfoy: **pra mim a definição de draco e chocolate é "terrivelmente excitante", como eu disse numa das reviews acima! Heheheh... combinação perfeita não? XDDD

**Dani Sly: **primeiro Dani, me apaixonei pelo seu SLY! Segundo, amei sua review está fantástica e me deixou, além de imensamente feliz, encabulada. Sem ter o que falar. Diante de tantos elogios eu apenas devo agradecer e me desculpar pela demora! Vou tentar compensar as demoras com momentos mais detalhados, ou daquele tipo infinitamente romântico, para ver se compensa! XDDD Valeu, moça!

**Akiko-chan: **então Akiko... sua review me deixou encucada durante muito tempo! E eu tentava entender ela... e só hoje foi que caiu a ficha...depois que eu li diversas vezes, procurando pelo erro. Então. Agora, explicando. Draco foi "apresentado" à família da Ginny de uma maneira bastante peculiar, quando ele apareceu de surpresa na festa da Ginny, lembra? Foi ali que todos descobriram que eles estavam namorando e tals. E o pedido de casamento foi no orfanato mesmo... e todo o resto será explicado nos próximos capítulos! XDDD Mas mesmo assim, espero que continue lendo!

**Babi: **nhaaa, desculpa demora... mas de boa, espero que continue lendo... hehhe... Ginny casou com Blaise? Nhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! XDDDD Valeu pela review moça!

**Helena Black: **na verdade, é exatamente essa a questão. Porque ele ficou bravo se foi ele mesmo que deixou ela? Foi? Espero que, daqui para o final da fic, eu responda a todas as suas dúvidas! XDDD

**Swett Malfoy: **então... Draco deixou mesmo ela? Vamos ver se eu consigo te responder, talvez este capítulo esclareça parcialmente as suas dúvidas... mas só talvez... hehe... XDD

**Ninny Malfoy: **hehe... valeu pela review moça, e espero que continue acompanhando o resto dela! XDD

**Licca-weasley-malfoy: **nhaaaa, você é a segunda pessoa a ficar com dó do Blaise... hauahuahauhaau! Valeu pela review, espero que continue lendo! XDD

**Mrs. Butler: **nhaaaaaaaaaaa, atualizada, moça! Valeu pela review!

**Tutyy: **eu não devo te agüentar? Relaaaaaxa, moça! Huahauahuahauahua! E sim, chocolate é mesmo tudo de bom, e como já venho dizendo, junte o chocolate com o draco, e obtenha algo "terrivelmente sexy". Céus, eu amei essa expressão! Te aviso já!XDDDDD

**Rute Riddle: **então Rutinha... esse servidor não conectado me lembra as fics da Kika... ou eram as suas? Sempre que eu ia comentar não rolava de mandar a review... era o maior saco... hehe... mas de boa! Céus, to em tanta falta contigo e com a kika que me sinto culpada! To te devendo seus presentes de niver... e isso me deixa mais culpada ainda! Mas você sabe, eu adoro você! XDDD E mesmo que demore muito, você vai recebr TODOS os presentes de niver planejados! Nem que seja junto com o niver da kika! XDDDD

**Stephanie Telcontar Skywalker: **nhaaaaaaaaaa, rumos sérios! E realmente, Ma'Vie é igual a mimada mesmo! XDDD Espero que continue lendo! Valeu pela review! XDD

Capítulo 5 

Draco estava com raiva. Não. Estava com ódio. Tanto ódio que apenas saiu da loja dos gêmeos, avistou sua filha, pegou-a rapidamente e dirigiu-se à _La Chocolateria._ A vontade que ele tinha era de explodir a cara do Zabini por ele ter feito o que fez, e por explodir mais ainda a Virgínia por ELA ter feito o que fez.

"Papai, o que há?" – Ma'Vie perguntou, enquanto era arrastada pelo pai.

"Nada, Ma'Vie. Não há nada. E nós vamos voltar a Portugal. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi voltar pra cá? Porra!" – ele esbravejou.

"Papai, que palavra feia." – a garotinha repreendeu.

"Palavra? Eu não falei palavra nenhuma, Ma'Vie. E você já até esqueceu a palavra, não foi?" – ela riu, diante da preocupação do pai.

"Nós vamos voltar mesmo para Portugal?"

"O mais rápido possível."

**X.x.x**

"Mãe?"

"O quê, Matthew?"

"Você conhece o pai da Ma'Vie?"

Ginny não respondeu. Continuou andando de um lado a outro, sem mesmo prestar atenção ao que o filho dizia. Sua cabeça fervilhava, e a simples lembrança de Draco Malfoy diante de si, alguns minutos antes, com aquele olhar penetrante e frio, era um motivo para que ela realmente estivesse irritada, e triste, e nervosa, e quantas coisas mais ela não podia dizer.

Como sempre, o Draco Malfoy, aquele que não ouvia. Apenas via e tirava suas próprias conclusões. Aquele com olhar frio, mas cabeça esquentada e ciumento. Aquele chato e arrogante, prepotente e egocêntrico, workaholic. Em contrapartida, era aquele homem inegavelmente charmoso e atraente, aquele amante e sedutor, bom nas palavras, bom nos gestos e toques. Aquele que, acima de tudo, ela nunca esquecera de amar.

"Mãe?"

"O que é, Matthew?"

"Eu estou falando com você."

"Diga."

"Por que o pai da Ma'Vie bateu no meu pai?"

Ginny virou-se para Matthew e baixou-se até que ficasse da altura dele. Depois passou as mãos gentilmente no cabelo ruivo e liso dele e olhou a fundo nos seus olhos.

"Mãe, por que o pai da Ma'Vie te olhou daquele jeito?"

"Matt, eu acho que eu tenho muita coisa pra te explicar, querido."

**x.x.x**

"_Ginny estendeu a mão para Draco, que a olhou desconfiado, como uma criança que olha para algo estranho que lhe é oferecido. Entretanto, Ginny não estava oferecendo nada a ele, além de um pedido para que ele segurasse a sua mão._

_Diante deles, erguido numa estrutura de massa, gesso, ferro e vidros, estava um imponente e luxuoso prédio. Daqueles edifícios enormes, que os trouxas chamavam de arranha-céus._

_Draco olhava para cima e apenas o que sentia era que a qualquer instante aquela enorme estrutura cairia sobre sua cabeça. Ele pensava constantemente como os trouxas conseguiam erguer algo tão alto sem ajuda de magia. Seria mesmo possível? Nem um feitiço sequer, por mais simples que fosse? _

"_Você vem?"_

_A mão de Ginny permanecia estendida. Draco olhou novamente para a mulher, e encontrou em seu olhar um convite para uma nova descoberta. Um sorriso. E apenas um gesto depois, ele apanhou a mão dela e seguiu-a para dentro do edifício. Ou como havia no letreiro à frente dele: "Hôtel Corinthia Alfa Paris"_

_O saguão de entrada lembrava muito o salão de festas que Draco conhecia na Mansão Malfoy. Era brilhante, com um enorme lustre bem no meio, o piso reluzente e liso. De um lado havia a entrada para um restaurante elegante, do outro, entrada para um cassino. Bem à frente dele, um enorme balcão, onde provavelmente seria dada a entrada deles no hotel._

"_Senhores, posso levar suas malas?" – era claramente um empregado do hotel, e falava num francês perfeito e impecável._

"_Está nos nossos bolsos." – Draco falou, também em francês, igualmente perfeito e impecável, mas mesmo assim o empregado olhou curioso para eles._

"_Ele está brincando. Nós não temos malas." – Ginny respondeu, com um sorriso simpático, e logo o empregado afastou-se – "Draco, eles são trouxas."_

"_Sério? Eu nem imaginava."_

_Ginny riu mais uma vez, e carregou o marido direto para o balcão, onde pediu um dos melhores quartos._

"_Bagagens?"_

"_Não."_

"_Os senhores estão de carro? Os senhores têm direito a uma vaga na garagem do hotel."_

"_Aparatamos, não precisaremos da vaga." – Draco interrompeu, chamando a atenção da recepcionista._

"_Sim, nós viemos de carro e gostaríamos de ter acesso à garagem." – Ginny consertou._

"_Nós viemos?"_

"_Sim, querido, nós temos um carro."_

"_Nós temos?" – Ginny aproximou-se e deu um beijo delicado nos lábios dele._

"_Um Audi, amor, você lembra?" – e então Draco ficou calado. Claro, trouxas._

_Os dois receberam a chave do quarto e o controle da garagem, e Ginny entregou à recepcionista a suposta chave de um suposto Audi que supostamente estaria do lado de fora do hotel._

_Subiram ao 15º andar sem muitos problemas, bem como entraram no elegante quarto sem maiores problemas._

_Draco estava visivelmente admirado. Aquele era certamente o quarto trouxa mais elegante, luxuoso e confortável que já entrara. Atrevera-se até a pensar que era um quarto melhor que o que ele tinha na casa dos pais, embora não tenha admitido isso de modo algum._

_A cama era enorme, e ele jurava que caberiam facilmente umas quatro pessoas ali, e quem sabe mais uma criança. E havia também os compartimentos, era quase como uma casa embutida num quarto. Tinha cozinha, uma saleta com um sofá confortável, uma mesa grande para as refeições, uma escrivaninha com uma poltrona gigante que reclinava e, em cima da escrivaninha, um quadradinho eletrônico que abria e fechava, que Draco não identificara. Ao lado deste, outro aparelho qualquer, com uma base ligada a um fio que dava na parede, e outra parte que tinha números e símbolos._

"_Ó..." – Draco abriu a boca e Ginny tentou decifrar a expressão do rosto dele – "Algo que eu conheço!" – ela acompanhou o dedo dele e viu uma lareira. Riu – "Podemos falar com as pessoas daqui? Outros bruxos?"_

"_Não, Draco, estamos num hotel trouxa, não há comunicação com os bruxos."_

"_E como raios os trouxas se comunicam?"_

"_Com aquilo." – Draco olhou. Era a tal base que tinha um fio na parede e a outra parte com os números – "Telefone." – Draco murchou._

"_Eu não conheço ninguém que tenha um telefone."_

_Ginny estava achando Draco gracioso. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele realmente tinha contato com as coisas trouxas. Era a primeira vez que ele podia dizer que viu coisas trouxas e falou com os trouxas sem ter sido arrogante ou ofensivo. Ao contrário, tinha sido atrapalhado, mas isso era aceitável._

"_Você fica lindo quando está deslocado, querido. Perde toda a sua pose de superior, e mesmo sem perceber, parece uma criança, que embora desconfiada, fica com os olhinhos brilhando por estar conhecendo um mundo novo, e quase tão bom quanto o mundo luxuoso e elegante que você conhecia."_

"_Não é verdade."_

"_Não? Admita que os trouxas são tão bons _mágicos_, por assim dizer, quanto os bruxos. E admita que eles podem ser tão elegantes e ricos quanto você, e podem servir alguém tão bem, ou mesmo melhor, que aqueles elfos. É só você pedir."_

"_Pedir?"_

"_Draco, você está num dos hotéis mais luxuosos do mundo. O que você quiser você terá em suas mãos em poucos minutos. Trouxas não são tão inferiores como você pensa. E hotéis de luxo trouxas têm o melhor serviço que alguém possa imaginar. Então eu pergunto: o que você quer?"_

"_Você." – Ginny perdeu a fala, olhou para ele e piscou diversas vezes, e só depois percebeu que estava corada – "Regada a chocolate. Naquela cama. Agora."_

_Naquele momento, Ginny percebeu que Draco era um ótimo aprendiz. Pois em alguns poucos minutos ele já sabia usar tão bem um telefone quanto usava uma lareira. Afinal, bastava que ele digitasse os números do restaurante, fizesse o pedido e pronto. _

_Em questão de cinco minutos um empregado do hotel levou até o quarto uma fondue de chocolate, morangos e champanhe. _

_Era apenas o que Draco precisava para que a sua estréia em um hotel trouxa fosse a melhor. Era apenas o que ele precisava para aprender mais uma coisa com Ginny: "trouxas podiam ser legais, mas melhor do que isso, eles podiam te servir melhor do que um elfo, e ainda ficavam calados e sorriam. E tudo isso em troca de um pedaço de papel chamado 'euro'."_

_Mas talvez ele não quisesse pensar nos trouxas naquele momento. O corpo de sua mulher estava extremamente convidativo. A boca dela lhe convidava a um beijo mágico, com um gostinho peculiar de chocolate trouxa._

_Ginny apanhou um dos morangos e mordeu-o ao meio, chamando Draco para que pegasse a outra metade. Era algo bom o que eles sentiam. Era diferente de certo modo, mas ainda assim bom._

_Naquele momento Draco sentia-se diferente, talvez por estar vivendo uma realidade diferente da dele, e por estar gostando dessa nova realidade. Talvez por ter esquecido, um momento, de todo aquele preconceito que um dia tivera, e realmente estar vivendo um momento intenso com a mulher que um dia odiara."_

**X.x.x**

Ginny estava disposta a contar uma longa história para Matthew. Mas talvez aquele não fosse o momento certo. Não ali na loja dos irmãos, não depois de Blaise ter recebido um soco de Draco. Não depois de o próprio Draco ter aparecido. Ela precisava, antes de tudo, tentar resolver aquela situação incômoda e, quem sabe, mudar as conclusões que Draco tirara a respeito da história.

"Matt, onde é a loja do pai da Ma'Vie?"

"Em frente à Floreios & Borrões. Eu posso ir com você?"

"Dessa vez não, querido. Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas com o pai da Ma'Vie, ok?"

**x.x.x**

Ginny parou diante da vitrine mais linda que já vira. Aquele tipo de vitrine que faz o olhar brilhar e o coração palpitar mais rápido. E naquele caso, a vitrine fazia Ginny desejar cada um dos chocolates da _La Chocolateria._

Ela respirou fundo. Não tinha ido àquela loja com o propósito de comer qualquer chocolate que fosse, mas sim falar com Draco. E foi com esse pensamento que ela entrou na loja.

Seu olhar, primeiramente, passou por todo o local, e por todos os chocolates, até parar nas costas de Draco, que estava parado debruçado sobre o balcão, com o rosto afundado nas mãos. Seu terno esquecido no chão, a camisa desarrumada e amassada. O corpo em posição quase de defesa.

"Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Virgínia, seu olhar ainda queima. E se em algum dia durante esses sete anos eu pensei que adoraria sentir o seu olhar de novo em mim, eu hoje já não penso isso. Na verdade, não era esse o olhar que eu conhecia."

"Então estamos quites, porque não é esse o Draco que eu conhecia."

"Então, talvez você não tenha o que conversar com um estranho. E a propósito, já estamos fechando a loja." – Draco virou-se, apenas para notar o olhar frio de Ginny. Um olhar que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

"Estúpido."

"Obrigado, mas agora já pode se retirar." – o tom de Draco era aquele tom frio e indiferente, que Ginny tanto odiava nele.

"Grosso."

"Weasley... Weasley..." – calma e indiferença. Ela queria gritar.

"EU TE ODEIO, MALFOY!"

"Ótimo, porque eu também te odeio, Weasley."

E seguido a isso, Draco apenas puxou Ginny pela cintura, com violência, arrebatando-a nos braços e beijando-a duma forma ainda mais violenta. Era brusca, embora sedenta. Era selvagem, e tinha aquele tom de arrogância e brutalidade. Ele iniciou o beijo. Ela retribuiu. Aqueles eram minutos eternos, de uma paixão peculiar misturada ao ódio e raiva que Ginny sentia por ele naquele momento, misturada a um sentimento antigo e adormecido que ele tinha por ela. Ele parou o beijo, e empurrou-a para longe dele.

"IDIOTA!"

"Há alguns minutos você não achava isso, Virgínia." – um passo para frente e um tapa depois, Virgínia suspirou. Seus dedos haviam marcado a pele branca de Draco, e seu anel havia feito um corte superficial na bochecha.

"Eu te odeio, Draco. Você me traiu, você me abandonou, depois de eu ter confiado em você. Eu pensei que você me amasse, mas eu estava enganada."

"Você não estava, Virgínia." - ela olhou para ele. Analisou-o durante algum tempo.

"Mentiroso. Você é um canalha, Draco Malfoy." – ela foi até ele e apanhou o braço esquerdo dele, suspendendo a manga da camisa até que o desenho de uma cobra saindo da boca de uma caveira pudesse ser visto – "E a sua maldita marca negra comprova isso."

**x.x.x Fim do Capítulo 5 x.x.x**

**Rebeca Maria**

**29/07/2006 - Sábado**


	6. Chapter 6

_No capítulo anterior..._

"EU TE ODEIO, MALFOY!"

"Ótimo, porque eu também te odeio, Weasley."

E seguido a isso, Draco apenas puxou Ginny pela cintura, com violência, arrebatando-a nos braços e beijando-a duma forma ainda mais violenta. Era brusca, embora sedenta. Era selvagem, e tinha aquele tom de arrogância e brutalidade. Ele iniciou o beijo. Ela retribuiu. Aqueles eram minutos eternos, de uma paixão peculiar misturada ao ódio e raiva que Ginny sentia por ele naquele momento, misturada a um sentimento antigo e adormecido que ele tinha por ela. Ele parou o beijo, e empurrou-a para longe dele. 

"IDIOTA!"

"Há alguns minutos você não achava isso, Virgínia." – um passo para frente e um tapa depois, Virgínia suspirou. Seus dedos haviam marcado a pele branca de Draco, e seu anel havia feito um corte superficial na bochecha.

"Eu te odeio, Draco. Você me traiu, você me abandonou, depois de eu ter confiado em você. Eu pensei que você me amasse, mas eu estava enganada."

"Você não estava, Virgínia." - ela olhou para ele. Analisou-o durante algum tempo.

"Mentiroso. Você é um canalha, Draco Malfoy." – ela foi até ele e apanhou o braço esquerdo dele, suspendendo a manga da camisa até que o desenho de uma cobra saindo da boca de uma caveira pudesse ser visto – "E a sua maldita marca negra comprova isso."

** x.x.x**

**Capítulo 6**

"_Claro, a marca negra."_ – Draco pensou.

Naquele momento, em sua cabeça, havia um vazio. E por mais que ele tentasse se lembrar de como ele chegara a tal ponto de receber a marca negra, ele não se lembrava. Havia apenas um misto de lembranças, confusas e borradas. E então, a partir do momento que ele podia se lembrar perfeitamente, ele já tinha a marca, e já não tinha mais a Weasley.

"Eu vou embora. Não vou perder tempo com um traidor como você, Draco."

Ele não falou nada. Apenas deixou que ela saísse da loja. Ela estava certa em querer sair de perto dele. Afinal, ele era mesmo um canalha.

**x.x.x**

Ginny não chorou. Apenas saiu da loja e parou no meio da rua, durante quanto tempo ela não soube.

Pensou no que tinha acabado de acontecer, e a sua primeira reação foi tocar os lábios e fechar os olhos, apenas para relembrar a sensação de um beijo de Draco Malfoy. Mesmo que um beijo violento e bruto, ela ainda assim gostava do beijo de Draco, e mantinha-o em sua memória durante todo esse tempo que passaram separados.

Depois, pensou no seu objetivo ao ir encontrá-lo na loja. Entretanto, ela não fizera nada quando o encontrou, a não ser despejar a sua mágoa e discutir com ele.

Olhou para a porta da loja e viu-o parado, olhando para ela. O olhar dele queimava, ela aprendera a senti-lo, como ele sentia principalmente o dela.

**x.x.x**

"_Vi?" – Draco chamou-a._

_Tinha chegado atrasado em casa de novo. E o pior, naquele dia ele prometera não se atrasar, prometera que festejaria o aniversário de seis anos de casados deles em grande luxúria e prazer. Mas tudo dera errado naquele dia, e agora, quase à meia noite, ele entrava em casa, encontrando-a em total escuridão._

_Deixou seu sobretudo e sua pasta ao lado da porta de entrada e andou até o corredor, ao avistar pequenas luzinhas amarelas, voando dum lado a outro. No chão, havia uma trilha de bombons pequeninos, deixados sobre um bilhete vermelho. Cada bombom tinha o seu próprio bilhete vermelho._

"_Seis anos... você sabe o que são seis anos?" – Draco sorriu e apanhou o próximo bilhete, logo após comer o segundo chocolate – "Ou eu devo dizer... 15 anos? Céus, Malfoy, eu tenho uma vida com você!"_

_Havia um total de 15 bilhetinhos em trilha até o quarto deles, e 15 chocolates. Quando Draco entrou no quarto, apenas viu a mulher sentada na cama, com as pernas flexionadas servindo de apoio para um livro._

_Ginny não desviou sua atenção para Draco quando ele entrou, apenas sentiu o olhar dele fixo em si._

"_Você demorou." – ela falou, sem muita entonação._

"_Eu sei... eu... desculpe-me."_

"_Você prometeu."_

"_Eu... Vi, eu sei que nada do que eu diga vai fazer você me perdoar por isso..."_

"_Você tem toda razão, Malfoy. Eu não vou."_

_O coração dele doeu. Malfoy não era o jeito que ele mais gostava de ser chamado por ela. Talvez durante o sexo, entre gemidos, ele até achasse excitante, mas não daquele jeito._

_Ele suspirou. E então tirou um pacote do sobretudo e deixou-o sobre a mesinha ao lado da porta._

"_Quando você quiser me perdoar, eu estarei na sala."_

_A porta se fechou, e só então Ginny desviou o olhar do livro. Parou-o no pequeno pacote ao lado da porta. Embrulhado num papel reluzente e vermelho, com uma fita dourada._

_Com um feitiço ela fez o pacote voar até ela. E delicadamente ela abriu-o. Dentro havia duas coisas: um chocolate minúsculo e uma foto dos dois brincando na neve._

_Ela apanhou a foto e olhou-a durante muito tempo antes de deixa-la de lado e apanhar o chocolate._

_Gosto de baunilha, misturado com morango e calda fria de chocolate meio amargo. Um arrepio depois ela sentia-se colada ao corpo dele. Abriu os olhos, apenas para constatar que estavam abraçados, olhando o pôr do sol numa praia linda e deserta._

"_Eu pensei em te trazer aqui o dia todo." – a voz dele soou baixinha no seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente – "Mas eu sei que vou chegar de noite... então eu pensei em te levar a outro lugar..."_

"_Onde?"_

_Não houve resposta. Um segundo depois, quando ela abriu os olhos novamente, percebeu que estava no quarto, deitada na cama, e que tudo não passara de um efeito do chocolate que Draco lhe dera._

_Rapidamente ela se levantou e foi até a sala, onde encontrou o marido no sofá, olhando atentamente para a lareira acesa._

"_Onde?" – ela perguntou e Draco olhou para ela._

_Os olhos dela brilhavam e Draco esboçou um sorriso e estendeu-lhe a mão._

**X.x.x**

"Você lembra..." – ele começou e se aproximou dela – "... do nosso aniversário de 15 anos?"

"O que tem a ver o nosso aniversário com o fato de você ter me traído, Malfoy?"

"Foi a última vez que eu te tive em meus braços, Virgínia. A última vez que eu fiz amor com você e pude te chamar de minha."

"Não porque eu quis, Malfoy. Você quis isso, e foi por isso que você sumiu naquela manhã e voltou duas semanas depois totalmente diferente e com essa maldita marca. Eu não entendi aquilo, nem você quis me explicar. Pronto. Acabou ali. Tudo!"

"Eu não queria..."

"Não queria? Você não é tão convincente assim, Malfoy, então não fale besteiras. E no final das contas, eu nem sei por que eu vim aqui atrás de você tentar resolver toda essa situação entre nós. E sabe o que mais? Não há mais situação nenhuma porque o _nós_ acabou há muito tempo. Você nos destruiu, Draco."

Draco suspirou, vendo Ginny se distanciar e desaparecer na esquina. A vontade dele era de gritar, e quem sabe bater no primeiro que cruzasse seu caminho. Sua volta à Inglaterra não tinha saído nada como planejado, e por causa disso ele pensava se deveria ter mesmo voltado. Poderia mesmo era ter esquecido o passado e continuar vivendo confortavelmente com sua filha em Portugal.

Derrotado e de cabeça baixa, ele voltou para a loja, sentou-se num dos bancos à frente do balcão e escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos. A verdade era que ele queria chorar, silenciosamente, sem que ninguém visse. E apesar de tudo, apesar de Virgínia em sua vida, ele ainda era um Malfoy. E continuaria sendo um. Longe de Londres.

**X.x.x**

"Mãe?"

"Sim?"

Ginny parecia zangada, ou frustrada. Seu rosto estava vermelho, seus lábios estavam crispados e sua testa estava franzida, como se ela estivesse pensando em algo que a incomodava bastante.

Matthew conhecia as expressões da mãe. Aquela que ela demonstrava em seu rosto naquele momento não era das melhores. Significava algo como: _"não me encha o saco"_.

"Você tá brava comigo?"

"Não."

Uma palavra. Sim. Não. Talvez. Ahan. Uhm. Matthew não obteria nada da mãe daquele modo. Quem sabe uma nova abordagem.

"Nós vamos pra casa agora?"

"Ahan."

"Papai vai também?"

"Não vamos falar disso, Matthew. Eu não quero falar disso."

"Uhm..."

Matthew segurou bem a mão da mãe, enquanto ela o guiava apressadamente para fora do Beco Diagonal, por algum motivo pegando o caminho mais longo até a entrada, que não passava pela rua principal do lugar.

**X.x.x**

_Blaise pegou o quinto copo de água com açúcar na cozinha e retornou à sala. Avançou para Ginny e tentou entregar-lhe o copo, mas era inútil._

"_Eu não quero mais água, Zabini. Que merda!"_

"_Mas, Ginny..."_

"_Porra, Zabini! Me deixa!"_

"_Ginny, eu não vou te deixar sozinha nesse estado."_

"_Que estado? Irritada? Frustrada? Brava? Pior pra você, Zabini. E pro maldito Malfoy que não dá notícias há duas semanas. Quem ele pensa que é?_

"_Eu deveria chamar a sua família, isso sim!"_

"_Atreva-se, Zabini, e você será um homem morto antes que consiga falar "Desculpa". Além do mais, eles não viriam aqui, todos são orgulhosos demais para pisarem num lugar onde um Malfoy vive."_

_Ginny sentou-se no sofá, em sua milésima tentativa de ficar calma. Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, tentando não chorar. E foi então que ouviu um "Poof" ao seu lado. Draco acabara de aparatar em casa._

_Draco não falou nada. Ginny olhou-o com certa raiva, e para seu próprio espanto, apenas recebeu um olhar indiferente por parte dele._

"_O que diabos você tem, Malfoy?"_

"_Nada."_

"_Como assim **nada**? Você fica duas semanas sem dar notícia e diz que não tem nada?"_

"_É, eu estou indo embora."_

Eu estou indo embora.

Eu estou indo embora.

_A frase ecoava em sua cabeça e fazia sem coração se apertar. Aquele não era Draco Malfoy, era? Pelo menos, não era aquele Draco com quem ela se casara, ou o que lhe dava chocolates deliciosos sempre que ela pedia. _

"_Quem é você?" – ela perguntou, quase em choque._

_Do outro lado da sala, Blaise Zabini mantinha-se estático, absorto e em choque. Há uns 15 anos, Virgínia Weasley transformara Draco Malfoy em um ser humano. Mas aquele Draco que estava naquela sala, não se pareia de modo algum com um ser humano. Era frio, o rosto completamente pálido e sem emoções. O olhar dele também estava mais escuro, e sem brilho, e sem foco._

_Do mesmo jeito que aquilo começara, terminara. Draco não respondeu à pergunta da mulher. Pegou qualquer coisa que estava sobre um dos móveis da sala – aparentemente era um porta-retratos – e desaparatou._

_Ginny caiu derrotada no sofá, e Blaise foi até ela para tentar faze-la parar de chorar._

"_Eu quero ficar sozinha, Blaise, por favor."_

"_Mas, Ginny..."_

"_Eu não vou fazer nada, Blaise, apenas quero ficar sozinha, está bem?"_

"_E depois?"_

"_Eu não sei. Depois é depois, eu resolvo o que fazer até lá. Talvez eu volte para a casa dos meus pais, e aceite que Draco sempre foi o canalha que eles sempre diziam que ele era. Talvez não."_

"_Você vai ficar bem?"_

"_Com o tempo, sim... Mas não agora."_

_Blaise desaparatou. Ginny deitou-se no sofá, e com um aceno de varinha, fez com que uma caixa de chocolates viesse até ela. Por mais que chocolates lhe lembrassem Draco Malfoy, eles ainda eram um grande alívio para a dor que ela estava sentindo._

"Chocolate é um alívio para dor de cotovelo."

"Os problemas do mundo parecem menores quando se come um chocolate."

_Ela sabia disso, desde sempre. Mesmo antes de se apaixonar por Draco. Mesmo antes de se apaixonar pelos chocolates dele._

_Algum tempo depois ela adormeceu, com a mão sobre o ventre, e o pensamento em seu filho. Que depois daquele dia, não conheceria o pai._

**x.x.x**

A campainha tocou ao longe. Deitada no sofá, quase totalmente adormecida, Ginny mal podia ouvir os barulhos ao seu redor. Matthew já estava na cama, e ela, sem conseguir dormir, apanhou uma garrafa de vinho, uma caixa de chocolates, e foi para a sala.

Via as faíscas crepitarem na lareira, à medida que sua visão ficava turva e seus pensamentos voavam. Lembranças. Dia após dia ela pensava em Draco Malfoy, e cada vez menos entendia o que se passara com ele há sete anos quando ele a largara sem nenhuma explicação.

Novamente a campainha tocou. Era quase madrugada, e ela estaria disposta a não atender, não fosse a insistência de quem estava na porta.

"Quem é?"

"Sou eu, Ginny." – ela abriu a porta, reconhecendo a voz.

"O que você está fazendo aqui numa hora dessas?"

"Desculpe, mas eu precisava vir..."

"Uhm..."

Ela não estava interessada, por isso, voltou para o sofá com sua garrafa de vinho e sua caixa de chocolates.

"Você não me parece muito bem."

"Sério?" – ela olhou-o de uma forma descrente, quase confirmando o que ele dissera – "O que te levou a pensar isso?"

"Bem, tirando o vinho, os chocolates, a sua expressão e as suas olheiras, eu diria que faz duas semanas que eu não te vejo e, faz duas semanas que ele foi embora."

"Quem foi embora?"

"Não se faça de confusa, Ginny. Você sabe de quem eu estou falando." – ela apenas deu de ombros – "Vamos lá, admita que você está se remoendo por dentro, e o que mais você gostaria de fazer era ir até Portugal e explicar tudo o que aconteceu."

"Não é ela quem tem que explicar alguma coisa, Zabini." – a voz irrompeu forte na sala e Ginny apenas afastou a cabeça para ver quem estava atrás de Blaise, para então perceber que o olhar de Draco queimava em cima dela – "Sou eu."

"Malfoy... o que... o que você está fazendo aqui?"

**x.x.x**

**N/Rbc: **é, eu sei que provavelmente muitos desistiram de ler a fic por falta de atualização, mas só quero deixar bem claro que eu não desisti, nem pretendo, nem vou desistir dessa fic, nem de "Sr. e Sra. Malfoy". Eu só preciso de alguns picos de criatividade para continuar ambas as fics. E resolvi terminar este capítulo de La Chocolateria que estava pendente há algum tempo. Então, aqui vai...

**Dani Sly, Juliana, miaka, licca-weasley-malfoy, Lolita Malfoy, Ninny Malfoy, Tutty Frutty, MiaGranger28, Stephanie Telcontar Skywalker, Srta. Felton, Helena Black, Erika Kika, Mrs. Butler, Jad Malfoy, Lou Malfoy, Ilana Cytryn - **muito obrigada a cada uma das reviews. E desculpe essa vez, que não individualizei os agradecimentos.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/Rbc: **é, eu sei... um mês de novo... e isso porque eu até já tinha a maior parte do capítulo escrita... mas não tinha um final que me satisfizesse... final este que eu só consegui escrever ontem... sem falar que estou enfrentando uma crise de criatividade, acho que por conta do excesso de aulas que estou tendo... de domingo a domingo, não é fácil... mas ok, está aí um capítulo que eu gostei. Não sei bem porque, mas foi algo que me ocorreu que pudesse surpreender tanto os personagens como os leitores, eu acho, mas posso estar enganada. De qualquer forma, espero que vocês gostem. Vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo logo, que eu pode ou não ser o último...

Espero que até aqui eu tenha explicado muito da caracterização dada a cada personagem, principalmente a caracterização de Draco Malfoy, que mudou muito do que ele é descrito por J.K. Rowling, mas eu acho que com a história deu pra dar uma noção das mudanças que o amor de Ginny provocou nele, certo? Eu ainda acredito que uma mulher pode fazer mil maravilhas num homem (e mesmo vice-versa, mas nesse sentido é mais intenso), desde que o amor seja verdadeiro e bem vivido.

Obrigada a todos que leram, de coração, e desculpe a falta de agradecimentos pessoais, mas não é um momento muito bom para mim, espero que seja um ótimo momento para vocês. XDD

**Capítulo 7   
**

_ "Uma gota de limão. Uma única gota. A sensação era como se uma gota de água caísse em sua barriga e descesse até seu umbigo. _

_ Calda quente, de chocolate. E mais algumas gotas de limão. Seu corpo, aparentemente, virava um prato de sobremesa, chocolate e limão. E ele não teria dó em limpar cada pedacinho, ela sabia. _

_ Dessa vez ele apanhou um único pedaço de chocolate inteiro, mergulhou-o na calda quente e pingou algumas gotas de limão sobre o doce. Levou-o à boca dela, enquanto intensificava o sabor da mistura com um beijo. Ela deliciou-se. Jamais imaginaria que chocolate e limão seriam uma combinação viável. Mas para ele, era. E era perfeito. _

_ Ele passou as mãos pelo corpo dela, sujando-a ainda mais com a calda que jáos pelo corpo dela, sujando-a ainda mais com a calda que jum beijo. im estava sobre o seu corpo. Seus dedos ficaram cobertos de chocolate, bem como seu corpo colado ao dela. Ela também não teria receio em limpá-lo. _

_ Com um sorriso, beijaram-se. Sentiram suas bocas doces, com um leve toque ácido no final, complementando o sabor do chocolate. Estava quente, muito embora seus corpos se arrepiassem diversas vezes. _

_ Ele sentiu o gosto da pele dela. Do pescoço e dos seios. Da barriga. Era o mesmo gosto que ele conhecia há anos. O mais perfeito sabor que o chocolate poderia adquirir. Mas este chocolate, ele não faria para os outros, jamais. _

_ Durante muito tempo, nenhum dos dois falou nada. Ele apenas abraçou-a por trás e afundou seu rosto nos cabelos dela. Ela, por sua vez, aconchegou-se ao corpo dele e observou o céu do lado de fora. _

_ A paisagem era linda, e o campo de visão era gigantesco. O quarto era ladeado apenas por vidros, enfeitiçados para que apenas eles pudessem ver o lado de fora, mas ninguém via o lado de dentro. Estavam bem na frente da praia, e em maré alta, as ondas alcançavam as janelas altas. O sol, naquela hora, se punha bem na frente deles. Uma imagem magnífica, para um momento perfeito. _

_ "Draco...?" _

_ "Shhh..." - ele pediu, beijando-lhe ternamente a curva do pescoço - "Vamos ficar assim por algum tempo..." - ela olhou-o e viu, por um segundo apenas, uma sombra de tristeza passar por seus olhos. Por milésimos de segundos, que foram rapidamente esquecidos por um beijo apaixonado de Draco. _

_ Ele abraçou-a ternamente, deixando-a confortavel apoiada em seu corpo, enquanto a abraçava por trás, com o rosto afundado em seus cabelos e a mão roçando-lhe carinhosamente o ventre." _

**x.x.x**

Ginny sentia o olhar de Draco queimar sobre ela, mesmo ela estando de costas no momento. Anos de convivência com ele a ensinaram a perceber melhor o olhar que cada um lhe lançava. Mas o olhar dele sempre fora o mais intenso. Apesar de ser um olhar cinza e frio, queimava bastante. De diversos modos. Ela podia se arrepiar com um olhar de Draco Malfoy, ou simplesmente se irritar. Podia odiá-lo também, apenas com um olhar. E o olhar que ele lhe lançava agora era algo como se ele a estivesse analisando.

"Você pode olhar para mim se quiser, Virgínia."

"Eu sei que posso, Malfoy." - ela virou-se e encarou-o - "Mas eu não quero." - e desviou novamente o olhar.

"Do que você tem medo?"

"De você que não é." - ele riu. Um sorriso irritante, típico de um Malfoy.

"Você parece que tem medo que eu te ataque, ou coisa assim... e se for isso, fique tranqüila, não vai acontecer."

"Claro que não vai, Malfoy. Eu jamais deixaria um estranho me _atacar_."

"Estranho? Para um homem que viveu com você durante quinze anos, eu não deveria ser um estranho."

A situação, aparentemente, exigia mais raciocínio de Ginny do que ela tinha naquele momento. Na verdade, era estranho Draco aparecer de madrugada em sua casa e começar uma conversa sem lógica, quando na verdade ele deveria estar explicando toda uma história de sumiço e traição. E apenas naquela hora, quando ela parou para pensar, é que percebeu que, em primeiro lugar, não deveria ter deixado Draco ficar. Deveria tê-lo expulsado assim que batera os olhos nele, minutos antes.

"Você é tão cínico, Malfoy. Eu deixei de saber quem você é no momento em que você disse _'Eu estou indo embora'_ há sete anos."

"Ah, isso." - e de repente, o semblante de Draco ficou sério e Ginny pôde notar em seus olhos uma sombra estranha, de tristeza, que não estava ali há alguns segundos.

"O que tem isso, Malfoy? É tão trágico assim para você? Então, imagine para mim, seu idiota!"

Draco foi até a mesa da sala e sentou-se na cabiceira. Apontou a varinha para a cadeira ao lado, que se moveu, convidando, silenciosamente, Ginny para que se sentasse também. E com um outro gesto retirou, de dentro do paletó negro, uma caixa de bombons, daquelas que Ginny tão bem conhecia da _La Chocolateria._

"O que você espera que eu faça, Malfoy?"

"Sente-se. E divida uma caixa de bombons comigo."

"Como? Você espera que eu faça isso depois de tudo o que você fez? E eu nem mesmo sei porque você está aqui..."

"Bom, vamos nos re-conhecer. Você disse que eu sou um estranho para você e, certa vez, há mais de vinte anos, eu te disse que não dava para conhecer nignuém sem que, antes, se dividisse uma caixa de chocolates."

"Nostálgico da sua parte. Além de cínico."

"Você já mencionou isso, por acaso. Cínico é como você me descreve hoje, e olha que nem começamos a comer os chocolates ainda."

Movida pela curiosidade que aquela conversa lhe atiçava, Ginny se rendeu e sentou-se, mas prontamente recusou os chocolates. Ao menos pelos primeiros instantes.

"Não vai querer os chocolates?" - ele perguntou, e ela apenas acenou negativamente - "Ótimo, sobra mais pra mim. E eles nem estão envenenados." - ele apanhou um dos bombons, o que tinha formato de coração e comeu-o, com gosto.

E por um instante, Ginny se deu ao luxo de, pela primeira vez naquela noite, observar Draco atentamente. O modo como ele comia chocolate ainda era peculiar, o mesmo jeito sexy de se comer um bombom. Ele conseguia levar o bombom à boca sempre como se fosse a primeira vez que fazia isso. Olhava-o, como se tentasse descobrir o seu recheio. E com a elegância exigida de um Malfoy para se comer um chocolate, ele colocava-o na boca e se deliciava. Os olhos fechados por um segundo apenas, enquanto seu rosto expressava o fascínio pelo gosto. Ele abria os olhos e Ginny podia, então, vê-los brilhar, como se dissessem "_Magnifique!"_. E então seus lábios se juntavam, formando um sorriso fino e controlado. Um sorriso sedutor. E sexy.

E não só o jeito de comer lhe era fascinante, mas a postura elegante e os trajes escuros e formais, o cabelo, sempre alinhado, o semblante imponente de um Malfoy. Era encantador, e ela admitia isso.

"Tem certeza que não quer um?" - Ginny mordeu o lábio e segurou a mão, mas não o bastante para impedir que ela alcançasse a caixa e escolhesse, aleatoriamente, um dos bombons. Draco sorriu, vitorioso.

"Era para isso que você queria minhas opiniões sobre os chocolates? Para abrir uma doceria?"

"_Chocolateria_, Virgínia." - ele corrigiu-a, imediatamente - "Há uma diferença muito grande e muito sutil entre _doceria_ e _chocolateria_. Na _La Chocolateria _vende-se apenas produtos feitos com chocolate e cacau, o mais puro chocolate, o melhor do mundo. É uma fantástica fábrica de chocolates! Enquanto uma doceria... bem... além de não ter os melhores chocolates do mundo, tem chicletes e pirulitos de puro açúcar cristalizado, além de balas duras e meros doces de confeiteiros, ou doceiros..." - Ginny teve a ligeira impressão que Draco divagaria bastante sobre as diferenças entre uma _doceria_ e uma _chocolateria_, por isso, cortou-o enquanto ainda dava tempo.

"Egocêntrico. Acrescenta aí, cínico e egocêntrico."

"Bom, estamos falando da melhor fábrica de chocolates do mundo, é preciso, necessário e autorizado ser egocêntrico. Mas respondendo à sua pergunta, sim, era por isso que eu pedia a sua opinião sobre os chocolates."

Um silêncio incômodo recaiu sobre eles durante vários minutos. O momento era pausado apenas pelo gesto eventual e imperceptível de apanhar um chocolate na caixa e comê-lo. Ao final, restou apenas um. Sem notarem, ambos levaram suas mãos ao último bombom e, como era de se esperar, suas mãos se tocaram. Um choque elétrico percorreu por ambos os corpos, fazendo-os tremerem. Não demorou mais que meio minuto até que retirassem suas mãos bruscamente.

"Você..." - ela começou, meio embaraçada.

"Pode ficar com o chocolate, Weasley!" - ele se recompôs, e quase conseguiu agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ela esqueceu-se do último bombom.

"Por que você foi embora, Draco?"

A pergunta pairou no ar durante alguns segundos, enquanto Draco, aparentemente, media as palavra que iria usar para explicar toda a situação. Mas então, depois de algum tempo, ele percebeu que não havia outra forma para explicar tudo.

"Basicamente, por sua causa."

"Minha causa?" - Ginny parecia atônita. Como ele poderia ser cínico a esse ponto e jogar toda a culpa nela?

"Acredite, eu não queria."

"Uhm... então diga o seu clichê barato, Malfoy, de que alguém que não gosta de mim, ou de _nós_ na época, te lançou um _Imperius_ e te forçou a me abandonar."

"Antes tivesse sido desse modo, Virgínia. Assim eu poderia culpar o _Imperius_ e não a minha fraqueza e covardia. Eu queria ter sido mais forte e ter enfrentado meu pai, sabe? Eu poderia ter poupado muito sofrimento, poderia ter ficado com você e estar com você até hoje. Poderia ter visto meu filho crescer."

"Draco... do quê...?"

"É, Virgínia, eu sei que Matthew é meu filho. Ou você acha que só porque você não me contou isso em sete anos eu não ficaria sabendo? Um Malfoy sempre sabe tudo o que quer, querida, e o que mais eu queria, depois que saí daqui, era saber sobre você, e te acompanhar, silenciosamente. Mas Matthew, bem, eu soube dele antes mesmo de você me contar..."

Ginny deixou que as lágrimas escorressem. Seu coração batia aceleradamente e ela começava a ficar nervosa e irritada. Sentia que tudo fugia ao seu controle.

"Como...?"

"Você realmente acreditou que Blaise Zabini era seu amigo, Virgínia? Pode até ser que ele seja, ou era na época, mas antes de ser seu amigo, ele era meu amigo e, por sorte, me devia um grande favor, que ele pagou ao longo destes sete anos. Ele surgiu de repente pra você e te ajudou a superar a minha perda, certo, e por mais que você tente negar, eu sei que não houve nada entre vocês. Eu soube de tudo, Virgínia, tudo sobre vocês. Eu soube quando Matthew nasceu, tenho fotos do primeiro ano dele, e do primeiro dia dele na escola trouxa. Tenho fotos de você grávida na minha carteira. Não é como se eu tivesse vivido tudo com vocês, mas é algo que me mantém. As caixas de chocolates da _La Chocolateria_ também não foram mera coincidência. Você foi a primeira, Virgínia, a receber uma caixa da loja. O único erro do Zabini, entretanto, foi não ter me falado que Matthew o chamava de pai. E eu admito que tive vontade de matá-lo ali mesmo, na loja dos seus irmãos, quando ouvi o Matthew correr pra ele, chamando-o de '_papai_'."

"Você sabia de tudo?"

"Absolutamente. E mesmo que eu não soubesse, você realmente esperava que, na hora que eu batesse os olhos no garoto eu não fosse perceber que ele é um Malfoy? Sabe, ele pode ser ruivo como você e o olhar dele pode queimar tanto como o seu, mas a cor cinza dos olhos dele não deixa nenhuma dúvida. Sabe, quando meu pai veio até mim dizendo que você estava grávida e que eu deveria te deixar, foi o pior dia da minha vida. Eu relutei, a princípio, mas depois de algum tempo, eu vi que, eu não podia lutar contra meu pai. Não porque eu não queria, mas porque a vida de vocês corria riscos. Meu pai tem muitos _amigos_ que devem muito a ele, e fariam de tudo para sanar suas dívidas, principalmente se fosse algo tão fácil como matar alguém, mesmo sendo um Auror."

"Foi por isso que você sumiu durante aqueles quinze dias?" - ela finalmente conseguiu falar, embora não soubesse se, naquele momento, tinha mais ódio de Draco ou de Blaise por toda aquela história.

"Ele me deu um prazo para eu me posicionar. Mas eu jamais poderia voltar para casa e esperar que o prazo expirasse com você lá. Ou eu te contaria tudo e arruinaria nossas vidas, ou eu desistiria do acordo com meu pai e arruinaria sua vida e de Matthew. Em qualquer uma das hipóteses, Virgínia, eu teria que conviver com a culpa de ter te matado e levaria uma vida medíocre sem você depois. Não teria sentido sem você, e com a minha escolha, de uma forma ou de outra, vocês puderam participar da minha vida."

"Você poderia ter me contado, teríamos arranjado um jeito. Juntos."

"Não, Virgínia, você não entende. Meu pai jamais aceitaria um neto Weasley-Malfoy. Nós tivemos sorte de termos ficado juntos durante quinze anos porque ele esteve preso, confinado a Azkaban, mas quando ele saiu e se juntou aos alucinados-da-morte, ele queria se vingar, por eu não ter seguido o caminho dele, por eu ter traído o que ele me ensinou a vida toda. Você entende a minha posição agora? Se eu fiz o que fiz, foi para tentar te proteger, proteger o nosso filho. Como você acha que eu viveria se, caso eu estivesse com você durante esses sete anos, acontecesse algo com o Matthew? Ele seria o primeiro alvo do meu pai, e eu me culparia a vida toda. Seria pior. Para mim, para você."

"E a marca negra?"

"Foi um jeito que ele arranjou de, caso eu quisesse voltar atrás, você não me aceitar de volta. Na concepção dele, um Weasley jamais aceitaria um comensal-da-morte. E você deve saber, sendo uma Auror, que mesmo Voldemort estando morto, ainda existe a facção que acredita no retorno dele, daí a ainda existência das marcas negras."

"E a Ma'Vie?"

"O que tem a Ma'Vie?"

"Ela é sua filha, não é?"

"Sim, mas ela, a princípio, foi uma obrigação. Meu pai queria um neto e uma mulher dignos para o filho dele. Ele arranjou a mulher e eu lhe dei a neta, nada mais formal que isso."

"E hoje?"

"Hoje ela é, como diz o nome, _minha vida_."

"E a mãe dela?"

"Morreu, quando ela nasceu."

O silêncio pairou entre eles durante vários minutos. Ginny observava atentamente a expressão de Draco, meio triste, mas ainda assim parecendo estar indiferente com toda aquela situação.

Ela, àquela altura, estava parcialmente controlada, embora ainda tivesse o desejo de pular no pescoço de Draco e bater nele até não aguentar mais. Como ele pudera estar atrás dela durante sete anos inteiros? Seguindo seus passos e quase controlando sua vida? Participando de momentos únicos sem que ela soubesse... sem que ela o convidasse...

"Você a amava?" - ele olhou curioso para ela - "Amava a mãe da Ma'Vie?"

"Ao meu próprio modo sim, eu acho. Amava-a como amiga, como mãe... mas nunca como Virgínia Weasley."

Ginny abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não conseguiu quebrar o silêncio cômodo que se instalara entre eles há alguns minutos. Ela podia sentir os olhos penetrantes de Draco sobre si, e sabia que estava ruborizada por conta disso. E, por dentro, ela havia esquecido, por alguns instantes, que estava com raiva do homem à sua frente, e que estivera a ponto de querer matá-lo. Agora só havia um palpitar incessante de seu coração e as palavras dele ecoando em sua mente.

_"... mas nunca como Virgínia Weasley." _

Até que uma vozinha fina e delicada misturou-se à voz de Draco em seus pensamentos. Mas a voz, dessa vez, era real. Ela piscou os olhos e focalizou Matthew bem à sua frente. Pequenino e com cara de sono, esfregando os olhinhos com uma das mão enquanto a outra abraçava-se a um lençol verde e felpudo.

"Mamãe... eu não consigo dormir..."

Ginny olhou de Matthew para Draco, este que olhava para a criança com certa naturalidade, embora seus olhos demonstrassem certo desespero.

"Filho, a mamãe vai já já te contar uma..." - mas Ginny não teve tempo de terminar a frase, e quando percebeu, Draco já estava abaixado de frente para Matthew, sorrindo carinhosamente para ele.

"Matt, porque não come este chocolate?" - Draco apanhou aquele último chocolate dacaixa que nem ele ou Ginny quiseram e entregou-o ao garoto - "Você verá como é fácil dormir e ter o melhor sonho do mundo."

"É sério?" - ele perguntou, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Muito sério!"

Matt olhou atentamente para Draco e, num gesto bastante rápido e impensado, ele passou a mãozinha pelo rosto do homem, fazendo-o fechar os olhos quase sem perceber. E Draco sentiu os dedos finos e leves de Matt passarem por todos o seu rosto, delineando seu nariz, sua testa, sua boca. Era um toque carinhoso, e de certo modo, de reconhecimento. Ginny ficou parada, olhando, sem saber o que fazer. Era uma cena linda, que ela jamais pensara presenciar.

Mas então o toque cessou. E antes que Draco abrisse os olhos, Matthew se afastou e sumiu ao subir as escadas. E quando Draco abriu os olhos, apenas pôde focar uma Ginny bastante chocada, com os olhos brilhando e marejados, os lábios tremendo.

Draco sorriu por um instante, e seus olhos brilharam. De algum modo estava feliz, e aliviado. Talvez as coisas estivessem se encaminhado corretamente agora.

Ele ergueu a mão num gesto simples para Ginny. Um tchau rápido, e depois colocou as mãos nos bolsos, virou-se e encaminhou-se para a porta.

"Draco...?" - ela chamou, com a voz baixa, e ele virou-se, quase imediatamente - "Você tem mesmo uma carteira?" - ele sorriu, e tirou uma carteira trouxa de couro Prada do bolso da calça, depois colocou-a sobre a mesa, junto com a chave de um carro.

"E um Audi também." - depois virou-se novamente e chegou até a porta, abrindo-a.

Parou durante um instante na soleira da porta, suspirou. Ele sabia, incoscientemente, que os olhos de Virgínia estavam atentos nele. Sentia o olhar dela queimar em suas costas. Mas então, a mão dela tocou delicadamente a sua, envolvendo os dedos nos dele.

"Fica..."

**x.x.x**

**N2/Rbc: **Eu não sei se vocês já experimentaram, mas chocolate com limão parece-me bem, eu gosto. Misturar o azedinho com o doce, aguça o gosto do chocolate. XDD**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/Rbc: pois é... muito tempo desde a última vez. Um tempo que durou muito mais do que eu gostaria. Há um ano eu não escrevo absolutamente nada. E então, em uma semana, eu consegui escrever o último capítulo de La Chocolateria. Ainda falta o final do capítulo, este não está completo. Mas dia 26, antes de viajar, ele estará postado aqui. Eu não vou colocar os agradecimentos de reviews nesse capítulo, mas para o próximo eu agradeço, ok?**

**Algumas respostas:**

Alguém me perguntou de onde eu tinha inspiração do nome da fic. E citou a franquia de chocolates "_Le Chocolatier"_ que há em alguns aeroportos no Brasil. Então... eu poderia dizer que não foi daí que tirei o nome da fanfic, mas estaria mentindo. Conheci a franquia no aeroporto de Brasília e a primeira vez eu não pude comprar os chocolates porque a máquina de cartão estava quebrada. Fiquei frustrada. Da segunda vez eu comprei algumas gotas de chocolate de avelã... e me deliciei.

**Algumas coisas a ressaltar:**

Este capítulo contém cenas NC-17. São, de certa forma, leves. Mas achei por bem avisar pois a classificação desta fic não está em M, e sim em T. Quem não gostar de ler NC-17 ou não quiser ler as cenas NC, por favor, avance um capítulo e leia este mesmo capítulo **SEM** as cenas NC. Aviso desde já que perderá informações não cruciais ao andamento da fic, mas informações românticas.

A partir dos comentários, na próxima atualização eu vejo se coloco ou não mais dois capítulos com e sem NC.

Espero que vocês se divirtam e gostem do começo do último capítulo de La Chocolateria.

**As meninas da comunidade Draco e Ginny, especificamente do tópico NC, têm o orgulho de apresentar:**

**La Chocolateria**

**Capítulo 8**

"_Chocolate, Chocolat, Schokolade, Cioccolata, Chocolade, Σοκολάτα, Шоколад!" – ele repetiu, para si mesmo, pela segunda vez._

_Ele parou na frente da loja e observou-a. O letreiro estava gasto e parcialmente quebrado. Não havia mais chocolate mágico que caía num copinho ao lado da porta para que os passantes saboreassem um pouco._

_A vitrine estava suja e não dava para ver o lado de dentro. Ele passou a mão, tentando limpar, e tudo o que conseguiu ver foi o interior escuro, a sombra da cascata de chocolate estava torta, o que lhe dizia apenas que a cascata continuava quebrada, como da última vez que ele a vira. Não havia mais chocolates. Não ali._

_Ela apertou o sobretudo contra o corpo, protegendo-se do frio. Suspirou. Atentou-se a uma rachadura no vidro da loja. Algo bastante supérfluo._

"_Fix!" – imediatamente não havia mais rachadura. _

_Observou a frente gasta da loja por bastante tempo. Sua mente estava pensando nos chocolates que estiveram ali um dia._

_Então ele notou um papel velho e amarelado preso à porta. Pegou-o, e teve certa dificuldade em ler. As letras estavam apagadas ou borradas. Imaginou que aquele papel estivera ali durante muito tempo. No entanto, assim que leu a primeira frase, soube exatamente do que se tratava o papel._

"Coisas Que Aprendi Sobre a Vida Comendo Chocolate:

Se há uma pedra no meio do caminho, um bombom ajuda a superar

Encontros secretos são como chocolate, saborosos e marcantes.

Dinheiro não pode comprar amor, mas pode comprar muito chocolate. E chocolate gera amor.

Sobre chocolate: um não é nada, dois é pouco, três é bom, quatro é ótimo, cinco é M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O

Você nunca realmente conhece uma pessoa até que divida uma caixa de chocolates com ela.

Chocolate é um alívio para dor de cotovelo.

O verdadeiro amor permanecerá depois que os bombons acabarem, mas não se descuide e previna-se: compre sempre outra caixa.

Quando tudo está dando errado, coma um chocolate que melhora.

Os problemas do mundo parecem menores quando se come um chocolate.

E lembre-se: se a vida é uma caixa de bombons, saboreie intensamente cada um.

La Chocolateria – Porque a vida é uma caixa de chocolates, pronta para ser saboreada intensamente!

Por Draco Malfoy"

_Ele dobrou o papel com cuidado e colocou-o no bolso. Depois, perdeu-se novamente em pensamentos._

_Sentiu uma mão leve apoiar com delicadeza em seu ombro. Sorriu. Ela nunca atrasava._

"_Vamos?" – ela falou. A voz era suave e decidida._

_Ele olhou para ela, encantado. Inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios e depois sorriu-lhe._

"_Você está tão linda, querida!"_

**x.x.x**

O toque. Era frio. Não era delicado. Ela não queria que fosse.

Ela quis que ele ficasse. Ela pediu por isso.

E ela praticamente implorou, com o olhar, que ele a beijasse e a levasse para o quarto. E ficasse com ela.

E ela sabia que estava fora de si. Talvez fosse a raiva que sentia dele por todos os anos sem notícias. Talvez fosse...

"Virgínia..." – ele sussurrou, entre um beijo e outro.

"Não, Malfoy, eu não te perdoei..." – ela o interrompeu e o beijou novamente, colocando-o contra a parede.

Ela não queria pensar. Não em tudo o que ele havia feito. Não naquela hora. Apenas queria estar ali com ele, e esquecer por um momento que ainda não o havia perdoado.

As mãos dela eram ousadas, e passavam com violência sobre a pele dele, deixando rastros de fogo, marcas avermelhadas. Os lábios dela apanhavam a pele dele com desejo.

"Eu posso...?"

"Apenas fique comigo esta noite, Draco...- ela disse, com a voz suave, o que o fez tremer."

Ele sorriu, e levou-a para a cama do quarto dela. O quarto deles. O quarto que ele não via há sete anos.

Ginny segurou os braços dele junto à cama e curvou-se sobre seu corpo, buscando cada pedacinho de pele que pudesse sentir o gosto e mesmo o cheiro. Era como ela se lembrava.

Os lábios eram febris e adocicados, o pescoço era levemente amargo, como chocolate amargo, o tórax tinha um gosto indefinível, mas com certeza divino...

Não havia espaço para gentilezas ou delicadezas. Eles não queriam algo sutil. Sete anos sem fazer amor com o amor de suas vidas não pediria, jamais, algo sutil. Por isso, o que havia, naquele momento, entre eles, era algo que beirava o erotismo e ansiedade. De estarem juntos. De amarem-se.

Ela desceu os beijos e os toques. Até parar na virilha. O calor da língua dela era algo indescritivelmente bom e prazeroso, o que o fez gemer baixinho, não se contendo de tanta excitação. Ele bem sabia como aquela mulher era, claro. Tinha quase se esquecido de como era fazer amor com ela.

De como ela podia ser ousada em todos os momentos, ou de como ela podia ser perspicaz e ele totalmente vulnerável, susceptível a cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada palavra e, principalmente, àquilo...

Em determinado momento, quando ela voltou a beijar a boca dele com ferocidade, ele rolou com ela pela cama e ficou por cima dela. Apoiou um braço de cada lado de sua cabeça, segurando os braços da mulher.

"Senti sua falta todos os dias, Virgínia..."

O olhar dela sobre ele queimava. Era tão intenso, e seus olhos tinham um brilho avermelhado tão grande que pareciam estar queimando. Eles sempre queimavam, Draco sabia disso. As mãos dele passearam pela curvatura da cintura dela e chegaram ao pescoço. Ela revirou os olhos por um instante.

Ele sorriu. Buscou a boca dela com tanto ou mais desejo do que poderia prever. Era um gosto insaciável, ou um desejo insaciável, que fosse. Ele só sabia que os lábios dela tinham gosto muito bom, bem como todo o resto do corpo dela. Lembrava-se do gosto de chocolate da boca dela, mas daquela vez o gosto estava diferente. E ele não soube decifrar o gosto. E naquela hora, ele não se importou com isso.

Minutos depois ele postou-se sobre ela e afastou suas pernas, de modo a juntar os corpos completamente. Reprimiu um gemido dela com um beijo caloroso, sôfrego, ousado e apaixonado.

Ela tentou falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz ficou presa na garganta e apenas o que ela pôde proferir foi um gemido, seguido de um suspiro e mais um beijo fervoroso dele.

Ele tentou ficar olhando para ela enquanto faziam amor, bem como ela. Mas ambos sabiam que, por mais que quisessem, não conseguiriam olhar um para o outro sempre.

Fecharam os olhos e beijaram-se, enquanto ele ainda seguia o seu ritmo, ou tentava acompanhar o ritmo dela. Reprimiram tantos quantos gemidos e suspiros.

A um certo instante ela fincou suas unhas nas costas dele e cruzou as pernas em sua cintura, de modo a ficarem ainda mais juntos. Abraçou-o com toda a força que pôde, ainda com as unhas fincadas nas costas dele, e não pôde conter um gemido mais alto, fazendo o seu coração acelerar ainda mais, sua voz falhar... e depois seu corpo amolecer e descansar...assim como o dele...

**x.x.x**

Ele a observou enquanto dormia. E mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele percebeu que não havia esquecido como era a sensação.

O sorriso fino e discreto nos lábios de Draco era quase involuntário. E a necessidade que ele tinha de aninhá-la em seus braços era quase incontrolável. Quase.

Ele contentou-se em apenas sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela e dar-lhe um leve beijo no rosto. Virou-se de barriga para cima e fitou o teto, por um tempo.

"O que você está fazendo?" – a voz dela soou quase inaudível, sonolenta. Ele virou-se de lado para ela e sorriu.

"Seu teto é bonito." – e foi a vez dela sorrir.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Não mais que uma hora..."

Ginny aproximou-se de Draco e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. E depois voltou a olhá-lo. Ela sorriu, depois aninhou-se em seus braços.

Draco colocou o braço em volta do corpo dela, e sentiu-se tão feliz como não se sentia há anos.

Ficaram assim por não mais que alguns minutos, até que ela levantou-se de repente, puxando os lençóis dele e embrulhando-se e foi para o banheiro, onde ficou por vários minutos até que colocou apenas a sua cabeça para fora:

"Você não vem?"

Draco entrou no banheiro. Não havia nada de mais. Apenas a enorme banheira cheia de água quentinha, com uma mesinha do lado.

Ginny mexia numa mini-geladeira num canto. Frigobar. Era como os trouxas chamavam. Algo bastante útil.

"Não é tão estranho quanto parece." – ela falou, interrompendo os pensamentos dele – "Eu digo... ter um frigobar no banheiro." – e ele sorriu.

"Como?" – ela retirou do frigobar uma caixinha dourada e uma garrafa de vinho tinto – "La Chocolateria."

"Eu guardei. E eu não sabia por que a tinha guardado, até agora." – ela colocou tanta a caixa como a garrafa em cima da mesinha ao lado da banheira, e Draco ficou olhando para o interior do frigobar.

Vinhos. Tinto. Branco. Suave. Seco. E de mais tantos tipos que ele não soube identificar. E algumas caixas de chocolate, alguns bombons soltos, algumas barras semi-abertas.

Ele virou-se para ela e viu-a sorrindo enquanto servia uma taça de vinho. _Nieport_, ele pôde ler no rótulo.

"Essa é uma combinação estranha, vinho e chocolate."

"Você nunca tentou?" – ela perguntou, estendendo a taça para Draco e entrando na banheira.

"Algumas vezes, mas nunca saiu nada muito bom. O chocolate geralmente tira o gosto do vinho... ou o contrário..." – Ginny sorriu.

"Talvez você não tenha escolhido o chocolate e o vinho certos."

"E parece que você sim..." – ele juntou-se a ela, encostando-se na parede da banheira e fazendo-a recostar-se em seu peito.

"Veja" – ela apanhou um chocolate rechonchudo na caixinha dourada, o maior dos chocolates da caixa, e mostrou a ele – "você fez esse chocolate há anos. Na verdade, é um dos mais velhos, e eu o conheço bem."

"Colomba." – ele disse – "Não há nada de tão especial nele."

"Claro que não. Você apenas misturou o chocolate amargo com laranja, limão, noz-moscada e castanhas... um efeito muito bom. Mas eu já te disse isso, algum dia." – ela levou o chocolate até a boca dele, fazendo-o retirar um pedaço.

Draco conhecia bem o gosto daquele chocolate. À primeira mordida parecia um gosto estranho, fruto de uma mistura inesperada. Mas à medida que o saboreava, o gosto se intensificava, e o ácido do limão e da laranja se misturavam com o amargo do chocolate, o crocante das castanhas e, no fim, uma pitada de noz-moscada. Mas então, antes que Draco pudesse terminar de saborear o chocolate, Ginny deu-lhe um gole de vinho.

Harmonia. Foi o que ele sentiu. Ele fechou os olhos e apreciou. Pela primeira vez ele conseguiu harmonizar perfeitamente o vinho e o chocolate. Duas coisas que, normalmente, não se misturavam. Ginny conseguiu harmonizar.

E então, ele sentiu os lábios de Ginny sobre os seus. Chocolate. Vinho. Beijo. E ela havia mais uma vez conseguido harmonizar tudo. Ele largou a taça de vinho, que se quebrou num ruído fino ao bater no chão. Mas nenhum dos dois se importou.

Draco abraçou-a com força, fazendo-a virar para si e encaixar-se perfeitamente nele. Dessa vez eram movimentos delicados e lentos. Toques gentis. Beijos amorosos. Eles já não queriam ser impulsivos. Dessa vez queriam apenas sentir o toque, vibrar a cada sensação, apreciar o gosto, saborear o momento.

Beijos sutis na curva do pescoço. Palavras sussurradas ao ouvido. Toques delicados sobre a pele molhada. Sorrisos gentis. Expressões involuntárias. Momentos inesquecíveis.

A água da banheira movia-se muito pouco, seguindo o ritmo cadenciado de subida e descida que o corpo de Ginny fazia. Movimentos lentos. Draco aproveitava a posição para passear seus dedos pelo corpo da mulher. Passava pelas pernas e pela cintura. Brincava com os seios dela e ia para a curva do pescoço, quando a puxava para um beijo mais envolvente.

Era um daqueles momentos em que ambos buscavam uma conexão. Fazer amor. Aquele momento em que nada mais importava e que eles se tornavam apenas um. As mesmas batidas de coração. Os mesmos sons. Os corpos se movendo em harmonia.

"Amo você, Malfoy." – ela falou, e ele tentou falar algo, mas ela o impediu, com um beijo, mais intenso àquele momento, quando ambos os corpos extasiaram.

**x.x.x**

Ginny tateou a cama, à procura de Draco. Abriu os olhos apenas para confirmar que ele não estava ao seu lado. Seu coração acelerou, apenas com o pensamento de que talvez ele pudesse ter ido embora. De novo.

Mas nem se deu conta do sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto quando viu algumas das roupas de Draco jogadas no chão do quarto.

Ela apanhou a camisa dele e vestiu-a. Saiu do cômodo e ouviu vozes sorridentes vindas da cozinha.

Parou no batente, silenciosamente, e observou-os, com um sorriso no rosto.

Draco estava de pé na frente do balcão, ora mexendo em uma travessa ora mexendo numa panela fumegante no fogão. E Matthew estava sentado sobre o balcão, segurando uma caixa de bombons quase vazia.

"Cor preferida?" – perguntou o garoto, pegando o penúltimo bombom da caixa.

"Vermelha." – Draco respondeu – "Pode me passar os morangos e os kiwis, Matthew?"

"A minha cor preferida também é vermelha. E a da mamãe." – Draco riu.

"Não... a da sua mãe é verde... ela diz que é vermelha para não ir contra os princípios grifinórios dela."

"Achei que só eu soubesse disso." – Matt falou, gargalhando em seguida – "O que é essa marca no seu braço?" – ele perguntou de repente, fazendo Draco derrubar a travessa no chão.

"Ahn..."

"Bom dia, meninos." – Ginny falou, atraindo a atenção de Matt e Draco para ela, e ela pôde perceber o alívio no olhar de Draco, que apanhou a travessa e os morangos do chão.

"Olá, mamãe. Quer chocolate? Está acabando." – Ginny sorriu.

"Não... essa caixa não é pra mim. É pra vocês dois. Dividam os ultimos bombons." – Matt balançou os ombros e apanhou o bombom.

"Eu não gosto de côco misturado com chocolate. Gosto de acordar bem cedo para ter mais tempo para brincar. E eu não gosto de entrar no banho, mas quando eu entro no chuveiro, não quero mais sair." – o garoto falou bem rápido e tirou metade do bombom, estendendo a outra metade para Draco.

"Quer dizer que o senhor é um enrolador, Matthew?" – Ginny disse, bagunçando os cabelo de Matthew.

"Sua vez." – Matthew falou, olhando para Draco.

"Eu odeio côco misturado com chocolate. Gosto de acordar cedo para aproveitar melhor o dia. E quando eu era criança eu enrolava para tomar banho, e quando eu entrava minha mãe precisava brigar comigo para eu sair. Hoje em dia eu realmente gosto de tomar banho." – Draco falou, e depois comeu o chocolate, enquanto Ginny e Matthew riam.

Segundos depois, a campainha da casa tocou, e os três pararam e olharam-se.

"É o Blaise." – Draco disse – "Pode ir atender, Matthew?" - o garoto sorriu e desceu da bancada e correu até a porta da cozinha, parando quando Draco o chamou – "Hei campeão, pensa rápido." – e então o homem lançou o último bombom para Matthew, que o apanhou com precisão.

O garoto olhou para o bombom e abriu-o rapidamente. Colocou-o diante dos olhos e deu uma mordida pequena.

"Eu sei que você é o meu pai." – ele disse, correndo até Draco e abraçando-se a ele – "Eu sabia no dia na loja no Beco. Minha mãe sempre disse quem era meu pai. E eu apenas chamava o Blaise de pai porque... eu não sei porque... mas não era sempre... não é sempre... da próxima vez acho que você não vai precisar bater nele por causa disso... ele não é meu pai... você é..." – Draco abaixou-se e abraçou Matt de volta, pela primeira vez, como um pai abraça o filho.

"Obrigado, campeão." – Draco sussurrou. Matt sorriu para ele e correu para atender a campainha que tocara mais uma vez.

Ginny e Draco ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ela tinha os olhos lacrimejados, e ele abraçou-se a ela, depositando um beijo na curva de seu pescoço.

"Blaise me disse que ele sabia. E que foi Matthew quem pediu para chamá-lo de pai às vezes. E ele disse que você era contra, mas o Matt insistiu tanto que você deixava. Mas ele sabia." – Ginny virou-se para Draco e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

"Ele sabia." – ela disse – "Naquele dia no Beco eu contei muita coisa ao Matthew. Não a parte sobre quem era o pai dele, mas porque você bateu no Blaise. Porque você ficou com tanta raiva na hora..."

"Quer saber de uma coisa legal?" – Draco juntou a sua testa com a testa de Ginny e fitou-a.

"O quê?"

"Eles não vão voltar agora. Blaise e Matthew."

"Não?"

"Não... eu pedi que Blaise levasse Matthew e Ma'Vie ao parque para que pudéssemos... ahn... _conversar_... e depois nos encontramos com eles..."

"_Conversar?"_ – ela falou, incrédula, vendo Draco apanhar um pano e vendá-la.

"Talvez possamos conversar mais tarde." – ele sentenciou, com um sorriso fino e malicioso que ela não pôde ver.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para pegar a travessa de morangos e kiwis e a panela no fogão e trazer para perto. Apanhou sua varinha e apontou-a para o refrigerador, murmurou um "_Accio" _e imediatamente a porta do freezer se abriu e um pote de sorvete e uma travessa e muffins foram até a bancada e pararam perto da travessa e da panela. Em seguida, espetou um dos morangos e colocou-o na panela, retirando-o alguns segundos depois. O morango estava embebido em uma calda grossa de chocolate. Draco colocou a mão por baixo para impedir que a calda caísse no chão, deixando sua própria mão com chocolate, enquanto a outra mão levava o morango e chocolate até Ginny, que instintivamente abriu a boca e provou.

Ela fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor o sabor. E sem perceber, sentiu Draco com uma colher de sorvete e muffin para misturar com o morango, kiwi e o chocolate. O sabor era indescritível. Três sabores tão diferentes, mas que se completavam tão perfeitamente. A consistência do morango, o quente da calda de chocolate e o contraste do gelado do sorvete. Era divino...

E ficou ainda mais perfeito quando ela sentiu a mão de Draco em sua nuca, puxando-a para um beijo, enquanto seus dedos se entrelaçavam aos fios de cabelo, provocando-lhe arrepios. Um daqueles beijos que fazem perder o chão e levitar. Uma mistura de sabores e sensações.

"Eu chamo isso de _Jeffrey's Bay_." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, dando-lhe uma mordiscada na ponta da orelha. Ela gemeu baixinho antes de falar.

"Malfoy..."

"E eu chamo isso..." – ele apanhou um pouco de calda e derramou gota por gota próximo à boca dela, fazendo escorrer apenas um pouquinho pelo pescoço e colo – "de _Mon amour au chocolat!"_ – Ginny sentiu os lábios quentes de Draco fazendo o mesmo trajeto da calda de chocolate em seu pescoço e seus seios. E gemeu e suspirou por conta disso, enquanto ele apenas a beijava delicadamente ali.

Ele apoiou as costas dela no braço, fazendo-a inclinar-se até deitar no chão da cozinha. Ele sentou-se bem próximo a ela, e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Apanhou mais um morango com chocolate e colocou na boca dela, enquanto ele passava a boca bem próxima ao rosto dela, para que ela sentisse apenas a sua respiração.

Draco desceu um pouco mais com a boca, até a curvatura do pescoço dela. A respiração calma dele passava pela pele dela, fazendo os pêlos se eriçarem. Em segundos ele pôde sentir a própria respiração dela um pouco mais arfante.

Os dedos dele passaram suavemente pelo corpo de Ginny. Do quadril até o pescoço, e voltando para o colo, por cima da camisa, desabotoando-a, botão por botão, enquanto beijava cada pedaço de pele que se ia descobrindo.

Ele ouviu-a sorrir e sorriu também, voltando para beijá-la e retirar-lhe a venda. E dessa vez foi a vez dela apanhar um kiwi com chocolate e sorvete e dar para ele. E beijá-lo. E misturar sensações de novo, provocando arrepios. Em ambos.

Draco fez Ginny deitar-se no chão da cozinha e ficou por cima dela, brincando com as sensações dele, provocando-lhe espasmos enquanto o beijava e acariciava seu corpo. Beijou-lhe a curva do pescoço, fazendo-a tremer, ateve-se nos seios por alguns instantes, passou as mãos frias na barriga dela e parou na virilha, observando-a contrair os músculos e ofegar e gemer e sorrir.

Ela afastou as mãos deles por alguns segundos, o bastante para, dessa vez, pode ficar por cima dele. Beijou-o longamente. Sem toques. Apenas um beijo longo, lento e tortuoso.

Ele deixou que ela retirasse sua calça, e retirou a camisa dele que ela vestia. Ela gostava de ficar por cima, e ele gostava de observar as expressões dela enquanto faziam amor, quando ela encaixava-se nele, e seu rosto se contraía numa expressão meio contorcida, e ela fechava os olhos e seus lábios formavam um sorriso inconsciente.

Gostava de fazê-la sorrir e logo depois gemer baixinho no ouvido dela. Mas talvez, o que mais gostasse, era sentir as unhas dela nas suas costas, e um abraço mais forte, e um espasmo. E um beijo ofegante. E mais uma vez um sorriso e um olhar de cumplicidade.

Eles ficaram unidos por algum tempo. Ela no colo dele, abraçados, deixando que a respiração de ambos se acalmasse lentamente. Não falaram nada nesse meio tempo. Não precisavam falar para saber que estava tudo bem, e que estaria tudo bem dali por diante.

"É estranho dizer isso..." – ela começou – "mas essa marca não é de todo feia. Não agora, pelo menos, que não tem muito significado."

"Precisamos de algo para falar para o Matthew. Ele me perguntou o que era."

"Eu ouvi. Mas não precisamos pensar nisso agora..."

"Não..."

"A que horas as crianças ficaram de voltar pra casa?"

**x.x.x**

_As ruas do Beco Diagonal estavam cheias. Era época de Natal, e todos os bruxos estavam agitados comprando presentes. As lojas estavam decoradas e o som de músicas natalinas soava em todos os lugares._

_"Você nunca teve vontade de entrar aí? Nem uma vontadezinha de nada?" – o rapaz ruivo não desviou a atenção da placa que dizia Travessa do Tranco. Ele apenas riu._

_"Não. Desse lado do Beco sempre me pareceu bem mais divertido e bonito." – ele colocou a mão no bolso do sobretudo e retirou de lá duas moedas gastas, idênticas – "Vou dar isso a Bernard e Antony no Natal. Uma para cada. Minha mãe me deu quando eu tinha cinco anos, no Natal. Ela me trouxe até a entrada da Travessa e me deu a moeda e disse - 'Filho, a partir de hoje você poderá andar no Beco da forma que quiser. Mas se algum dia eu souber que você entrou na Travessa, será a última vez que virá aqui. Ok?' – eu tinha a loja dos tios aqui, que era o melhor lugar do mundo. E tinha a Florean Fostescue... a Travessa não era nada." – ele guardou as duas moedas no bolso e fitou a mulher loira que falava com ele – "Estamos atrasados?"_

_"Não... eles foram dar uma volta antes. Você não fez a barba de novo?" – ele riu, enquanto passava a mão pela barba ruiva por fazer._

_"Sempre que você fala da minha barba é porque tem algo mais para contar."_

_"Não dá para esconder nada de você?"_

_"Creio que não." – ela sorriu e abraçou-se a ele._

_Um abraço apertado, que foi retribuído. Ela tremia um pouco, e ele sabia que não era apenas por causa do frio. Ela se afastou e olhou nos olhos prateados dele. Os mesmos olhos prateados dela._

_Ela apanhou de dentro do casaco uma barra de chocolate embalada em um papel vermelho e verde e o nome 'Felicity', e bem abaixo, em letras miúdas, 'La Chocolateria'._

_O homem sorriu, olhando para a loira e vendo os olhos dela brilharem, assim como os seus também estavam brilhando naquele momento._

**x.x.x**

Draco parou no batente da porta do banheiro e ficou observando a ruiva tomar banho. Não era possível ver muito através da porta esfumaçada do box, mas Draco não precisava ver bem a silhueta de Ginny para saber como ela era.

"Me passa a toalha, Draco...?" – ela pediu, olhando pra ele com um sorriso no rosto. Ele apanhou a toalha, estendeu para Ginny e curvou a cabeça para dar um beijo nela.

"Acho que as crianças chegaram..." – ele falou, meio contrariado, quando ouviu a campainha tocar nem bem seus lábios encostaram os dela – "Eu vou atender..."

Ginny viu-o sair do quarto e apenas colocou uma roupa quentinha e saiu do quarto. Parou no alto da escada e observou Draco abaixado na frente de Matthew e Ma'Vie, que sorriam para ele. E então, percebendo que ela os estava observando, Draco virou-se e fitou-a.

"Olha Vi, temos um cachorro."

Ela desceu as escadas e apanhou o filhote, aninhando-o em seu colo. Era apenas uma bolinha dourada de pêlos.

"Já temos um nome pra ele?"

"Hershey's" – Ma'Vie falou – "Isso quer dizer que podemos ficar com ele?"

"Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro." – Ginny mencionou – "Então podemos ficar com ele."

"Você é a mulher do meu pai?" – a garotinha perguntou, fazendo Ginny passar o cachorrinho para Draco e se abaixar até ficar da altura de Ma'Vie.

"Mais ou menos isso."

"Ele gosta de você, então você deve ser legal. Matthew é legal."

"Então podemos ser amigas?"

"Acho que sim."

A mulher, pela primeira vez, olhou atentamente para Ma'Vie. Ela era linda, com os cabelos loiros no tom do loiro de Draco, encaracolados e os olhos tão prateados como os do pai, e os de Matthew.

"Matthew é meu irmão?"

"É sim."

"Mas você não é minha mãe."

"Creio que não, querida."

"Isso é confuso."

"É, mas a gente se acostuma, eu acho. Porque não pensamos nisso depois? Podemos almoçar agora, e depois o pai de vocês pode preparar uma ótima sobremesa." – as crianças sorriram. Draco pegou na mão de Ginny, Matthew e Ma'Vie se olharam. Hershey's deu um latido alto e fino. Estavam todos felizes.

**x.x.x**

**Continua... no dia 26/12/2007**

**Para quem quiser ver as minhas concepções de Draco, Ginny, Ma'Vie e Matthew em fotos, por favor, visite meu perfil! XD **

**N/Rbc: O capítulo é dedicado às meninas do tal tópico NC da tal comunidade Draco e Ginny. Não vou citar nomes, quando elas lerem saberão que estou falando delas. XD**

** Obs: Vinho e chocolate não são uma combinação muito boa pois o chocolate geralmente gruda no céu da boca, impedindo a total apreciação do vinho. É preciso escolher o vinho ideal para o chocolate ideal para que haja uma harmonia de sabores.**

**O chocolate citado, Colomba de Chocolate, é na verdade uma massa com chocolate, casca de limão e laranja, castanhas e noz-moscada. E o vinho ideal para apreciação é o Nieport.**

**Jeffrey's Bay é uma sobremesa fantástica, feita com sorvete de flocos (dizem que é da Kibon), calda de chocolate, muffin de chocolate e pedaços de morango e kiwi. Eu tenho certeza que o sorvete não é da Kibon (isso é o que eu digo), pois este do Jefffrey's Bay é bem melhor que o sorvete de flocos da Kibon. Talvez seja a mistura que deixe tudo bem mais saboroso. Ele é vendido na Mormaii, e pelo menos em Brasília, é no Pontão. É suficiente para duas pessoas. E realmente merece ser provado.**

** E a todos, um FELIZ NATAL! **

**XD  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/Rbc: pois é... muito tempo desde a última vez. Um tempo que durou muito mais do que eu gostaria. Há um ano eu não escrevo absolutamente nada. E então, em uma semana, eu consegui escrever o último capítulo de La Chocolateria. Ainda falta o final do capítulo, este não está completo. Mas dia 26, antes de viajar, ele estará postado aqui. Eu não vou colocar os agradecimentos de reviews nesse capítulo, mas para o próximo eu agradeço, ok?**

**Algumas respostas:**

Alguém me perguntou de onde eu tinha inspiração do nome da fic. E citou a franquia de chocolates "_Le Chocolatier"_ que há em alguns aeroportos no Brasil. Então... eu poderia dizer que não foi daí que tirei o nome da fanfic, mas estaria mentindo. Conheci a franquia no aeroporto de Brasília e a primeira vez eu não pude comprar os chocolates porque a máquina de cartão estava quebrada. Fiquei frustrada. Da segunda vez eu comprei algumas gotas de chocolate de avelã... e me deliciei.

**Algumas coisas a ressaltar:**

Este capítulo **NÃO**contém cenas NC-17. Quem gostar de ler NC-17 ou quiser ler as cenas NC, por favor, retorne um capítulo e leia este mesmo capítulo **COM** as cenas NC. Eu sinto muito que as finalizações das cenas que seriam NC tenham ficado ruins.

A partir dos comentários, na próxima atualização eu vejo se coloco ou não mais dois capítulos com e sem NC.

Espero que vocês se divirtam e gostem do começo do último capítulo de La Chocolateria.

**As meninas da comunidade Draco e Ginny, especificamente do tópico NC, têm o orgulho de apresentar:**

**La Chocolateria**

**Capítulo 8**

"_Chocolate, Chocolat, Schokolade, Cioccolata, Chocolade, Σοκολάτα, Шоколад!" – ele repetiu, para si mesmo, pela segunda vez._

_Ele parou na frente da loja e observou-a. O letreiro estava gasto e parcialmente quebrado. Não havia mais chocolate mágico que caía num copinho ao lado da porta para que os passantes saboreassem um pouco._

_A vitrine estava suja e não dava para ver o lado de dentro. Ele passou a mão, tentando limpar, e tudo o que conseguiu ver foi o interior escuro, a sombra da cascata de chocolate estava torta, o que lhe dizia apenas que a cascata continuava quebrada, como da última vez que ele a vira. Não havia mais chocolates. Não ali._

_Ela apertou o sobretudo contra o corpo, protegendo-se do frio. Suspirou. Atentou-se a uma rachadura no vidro da loja. Algo bastante supérfluo._

"_Fix!" – imediatamente não havia mais rachadura. _

_Observou a frente gasta da loja por bastante tempo. Sua mente estava pensando nos chocolates que estiveram ali um dia._

_Então ele notou um papel velho e amarelado preso à porta. Pegou-o, e teve certa dificuldade em ler. As letras estavam apagadas ou borradas. Imaginou que aquele papel estivera ali durante muito tempo. No entanto, assim que leu a primeira frase, soube exatamente do que se tratava o papel._

"Coisas Que Aprendi Sobre a Vida Comendo Chocolate:

Se há uma pedra no meio do caminho, um bombom ajuda a superar

Encontros secretos são como chocolate, saborosos e marcantes.

Dinheiro não pode comprar amor, mas pode comprar muito chocolate. E chocolate gera amor.

Sobre chocolate: um não é nada, dois é pouco, três é bom, quatro é ótimo, cinco é M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-O

Você nunca realmente conhece uma pessoa até que divida uma caixa de chocolates com ela.

Chocolate é um alívio para dor de cotovelo.

O verdadeiro amor permanecerá depois que os bombons acabarem, mas não se descuide e previna-se: compre sempre outra caixa.

Quando tudo está dando errado, coma um chocolate que melhora.

Os problemas do mundo parecem menores quando se come um chocolate.

E lembre-se: se a vida é uma caixa de bombons, saboreie intensamente cada um.

La Chocolateria – Porque a vida é uma caixa de chocolates, pronta para ser saboreada intensamente!

Por Draco Malfoy_"_

_Ele dobrou o papel com cuidado e colocou-o no bolso. Depois, perdeu-se novamente em pensamentos._

_Sentiu uma mão leve apoiar com delicadeza em seu ombro. Sorriu. Ela nunca atrasava._

"_Vamos?" – ela falou. A voz era suave e decidida._

_Ele olhou para ela, encantado. Inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo estalado nos lábios e depois sorriu-lhe._

"_Você está tão linda, querida!"_

**x.x.x**

O toque. Era frio. Não era delicado. Ela não queria que fosse.

Ela quis que ele ficasse. Ela pediu por isso.

E ela praticamente implorou, com o olhar, que ele a beijasse e a levasse para o quarto. E ficasse com ela.

E ela sabia que estava fora de si. Talvez fosse a raiva que sentia dele por todos os anos sem notícias. Talvez fosse...

"Virgínia..." – ele sussurrou, entre um beijo e outro.

"Não, Malfoy, eu não te perdoei..." – ela o interrompeu e o beijou novamente, colocando-o contra a parede.

Ela não queria pensar. Não em tudo o que ele havia feito. Não naquela hora. Apenas queria estar ali com ele, e esquecer por um momento que ainda não o havia perdoado.

"Eu posso...?"

"Apenas fique comigo esta noite, Draco...- ela disse, com a voz suave, o que o fez tremer."

Ele sorriu, e levou-a para a cama do quarto dela. O quarto deles. O quarto que ele não via há sete anos.

"Senti sua falta todos os dias, Virgínia..." 

O olhar dela sobre ele queimava. Era tão intenso, e seus olhos tinham um brilho avermelhado tão grande que pareciam estar queimando. Eles sempre queimavam, Draco sabia disso. As mãos dele passearam pela curvatura da cintura dela e chegaram ao pescoço. Ela revirou os olhos por um instante.

Ele sorriu. Buscou a boca dela com tanto ou mais desejo do que poderia prever. Era um gosto insaciável, ou um desejo insaciável, que fosse. Ele só sabia que os lábios dela tinham gosto muito bom, bem como todo o resto do corpo dela. Lembrava-se do gosto de chocolate da boca dela, mas daquela vez o gosto estava diferente. E ele não soube decifrar o gosto. E naquela hora, ele não se importou com isso.

Ele tentou ficar olhando para ela enquanto faziam amor, bem como ela. Mas ambos sabiam que, por mais que quisessem, não conseguiriam olhar um para o outro sempre

Dormiram abraçados. Sossegados e felizes.

**x.x.x**

Ele a observou enquanto dormia. E mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele percebeu que não havia esquecido como era a sensação.

O sorriso fino e discreto nos lábios de Draco era quase involuntário. E a necessidade que ele tinha de aninhá-la em seus braços era quase incontrolável. Quase.

Ele contentou-se em apenas sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela e dar-lhe um leve beijo no rosto. Virou-se de barriga para cima e fitou o teto, por um tempo.

"O que você está fazendo?" – a voz dela soou quase inaudível, sonolenta. Ele virou-se de lado para ela e sorriu.

"Seu teto é bonito." – e foi a vez dela sorrir.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"Não mais que uma hora..."

Ginny aproximou-se de Draco e deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. E depois voltou a olhá-lo. Ela sorriu, depois aninhou-se em seus braços.

Draco colocou o braço em volta do corpo dela, e sentiu-se tão feliz como não se sentia há anos.

Ficaram assim por não mais que alguns minutos, até que ela levantou-se de repente, puxando os lençóis dele e embrulhando-se e foi para o banheiro, onde ficou por vários minutos até que colocou apenas a sua cabeça para fora:

"Você não vem?"

Draco entrou no banheiro. Não havia nada de mais. Apenas a enorme banheira cheia de água quentinha, com uma mesinha do lado.

Ginny mexia numa mini-geladeira num canto. Frigobar. Era como os trouxas chamavam. Algo bastante útil.

"Não é tão estranho quanto parece." – ela falou, interrompendo os pensamentos dele – "Eu digo... ter um frigobar no banheiro." – e ele sorriu.

"Como?" – ela retirou do frigobar uma caixinha dourada e uma garrafa de vinho tinto – "La Chocolateria."

"Eu guardei. E eu não sabia por que a tinha guardado, até agora." – ela colocou tanta a caixa como a garrafa em cima da mesinha ao lado da banheira, e Draco ficou olhando para o interior do frigobar.

Vinhos. Tinto. Branco. Suave. Seco. E de mais tantos tipos que ele não soube identificar. E algumas caixas de chocolate, alguns bombons soltos, algumas barras semi-abertas.

Ele virou-se para ela e viu-a sorrindo enquanto servia uma taça de vinho. _Nieport_, ele pôde ler no rótulo.

"Essa é uma combinação estranha, vinho e chocolate."

"Você nunca tentou?" – ela perguntou, estendendo a taça para Draco e entrando na banheira.

"Algumas vezes, mas nunca saiu nada muito bom. O chocolate geralmente tira o gosto do vinho... ou o contrário..." – Ginny sorriu.

"Talvez você não tenha escolhido o chocolate e o vinho certos."

"E parece que você sim..." – ele juntou-se a ela, encostando-se na parede da banheira e fazendo-a recostar-se em seu peito.

"Veja" – ela apanhou um chocolate rechonchudo na caixinha dourada, o maior dos chocolates da caixa, e mostrou a ele – "você fez esse chocolate há anos. Na verdade, é um dos mais velhos, e eu o conheço bem."

"Colomba." – ele disse – "Não há nada de tão especial nele."

"Claro que não. Você apenas misturou o chocolate amargo com laranja, limão, noz-moscada e castanhas... um efeito muito bom. Mas eu já te disse isso, algum dia." – ela levou o chocolate até a boca dele, fazendo-o retirar um pedaço.

Draco conhecia bem o gosto daquele chocolate. À primeira mordida parecia um gosto estranho, fruto de uma mistura inesperada. Mas à medida que o saboreava, o gosto se intensificava, e o ácido do limão e da laranja se misturavam com o amargo do chocolate, o crocante das castanhas e, no fim, uma pitada de noz-moscada. Mas então, antes que Draco pudesse terminar de saborear o chocolate, Ginny deu-lhe um gole de vinho.

Harmonia. Foi o que ele sentiu. Ele fechou os olhos e apreciou. Pela primeira vez ele conseguiu harmonizar perfeitamente o vinho e o chocolate. Duas coisas que, normalmente, não se misturavam. Ginny conseguiu harmonizar.

E então, ele sentiu os lábios de Ginny sobre os seus. Chocolate. Vinho. Beijo. E ela havia mais uma vez conseguido harmonizar tudo. Ele largou a taça de vinho, que se quebrou num ruído fino ao bater no chão. Mas nenhum dos dois se importou.

"Amo você, Malfoy." – ela falou, e ele tentou falar algo, mas ela o impediu, com um beijo, mais intenso àquele momento, quando ambos os corpos extasiaram. 

**x.x.x**

Ginny tateou a cama, à procura de Draco. Abriu os olhos apenas para confirmar que ele não estava ao seu lado. Seu coração acelerou, apenas com o pensamento de que talvez ele pudesse ter ido embora. De novo.

Mas nem se deu conta do sorriso que apareceu em seu rosto quando viu algumas das roupas de Draco jogadas no chão do quarto.

Ela apanhou a camisa dele e vestiu-a. Saiu do cômodo e ouviu vozes sorridentes vindas da cozinha.

Parou no batente, silenciosamente, e observou-os, com um sorriso no rosto.

Draco estava de pé na frente do balcão, ora mexendo em uma travessa ora mexendo numa panela fumegante no fogão. E Matthew estava sentado sobre o balcão, segurando uma caixa de bombons quase vazia.

"Cor preferida?" – perguntou o garoto, pegando o penúltimo bombom da caixa.

"Vermelha." – Draco respondeu – "Pode me passar os morangos e os kiwis, Matthew?"

"A minha cor preferida também é vermelha. E a da mamãe." – Draco riu.

"Não... a da sua mãe é verde... ela diz que é vermelha para não ir contra os princípios grifinórios dela."

"Achei que só eu soubesse disso." – Matt falou, gargalhando em seguida – "O que é essa marca no seu braço?" – ele perguntou de repente, fazendo Draco derrubar a travessa no chão.

"Ahn..."

"Bom dia, meninos." – Ginny falou, atraindo a atenção de Matt e Draco para ela, e ela pôde perceber o alívio no olhar de Draco, que apanhou a travessa e os morangos do chão.

"Olá, mamãe. Quer chocolate? Está acabando." – Ginny sorriu.

"Não... essa caixa não é pra mim. É pra vocês dois. Dividam os ultimos bombons." – Matt balançou os ombros e apanhou o bombom.

"Eu não gosto de côco misturado com chocolate. Gosto de acordar bem cedo para ter mais tempo para brincar. E eu não gosto de entrar no banho, mas quando eu entro no chuveiro, não quero mais sair." – o garoto falou bem rápido e tirou metade do bombom, estendendo a outra metade para Draco.

"Quer dizer que o senhor é um enrolador, Matthew?" – Ginny disse, bagunçando os cabelo de Matthew.

"Sua vez." – Matthew falou, olhando para Draco.

"Eu odeio côco misturado com chocolate. Gosto de acordar cedo para aproveitar melhor o dia. E quando eu era criança eu enrolava para tomar banho, e quando eu entrava minha mãe precisava brigar comigo para eu sair. Hoje em dia eu realmente gosto de tomar banho." – Draco falou, e depois comeu o chocolate, enquanto Ginny e Matthew riam.

Segundos depois, a campainha da casa tocou, e os três pararam e olharam-se.

"É o Blaise." – Draco disse – "Pode ir atender, Matthew?" - o garoto sorriu e desceu da bancada e correu até a porta da cozinha, parando quando Draco o chamou – "Hei campeão, pensa rápido." – e então o homem lançou o último bombom para Matthew, que o apanhou com precisão.

O garoto olhou para o bombom e abriu-o rapidamente. Colocou-o diante dos olhos e deu uma mordida pequena.

"Eu sei que você é o meu pai." – ele disse, correndo até Draco e abraçando-se a ele – "Eu sabia no dia na loja no Beco. Minha mãe sempre disse quem era meu pai. E eu apenas chamava o Blaise de pai porque... eu não sei porque... mas não era sempre... não é sempre... da próxima vez acho que você não vai precisar bater nele por causa disso... ele não é meu pai... você é..." – Draco abaixou-se e abraçou Matt de volta, pela primeira vez, como um pai abraça o filho.

"Obrigado, campeão." – Draco sussurrou. Matt sorriu para ele e correu para atender a campainha que tocara mais uma vez.

Ginny e Draco ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Ela tinha os olhos lacrimejados, e ele abraçou-se a ela, depositando um beijo na curva de seu pescoço.

"Blaise me disse que ele sabia. E que foi Matthew quem pediu para chamá-lo de pai às vezes. E ele disse que você era contra, mas o Matt insistiu tanto que você deixava. Mas ele sabia." – Ginny virou-se para Draco e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

"Ele sabia." – ela disse – "Naquele dia no Beco eu contei muita coisa ao Matthew. Não a parte sobre quem era o pai dele, mas porque você bateu no Blaise. Porque você ficou com tanta raiva na hora..."

"Quer saber de uma coisa legal?" – Draco juntou a sua testa com a testa de Ginny e fitou-a.

"O quê?"

"Eles não vão voltar agora. Blaise e Matthew."

"Não?"

"Não... eu pedi que Blaise levasse Matthew e Ma'Vie ao parque para que pudéssemos... ahn... _conversar_... e depois nos encontramos com eles..."

"_Conversar?"_ – ela falou, incrédula, vendo Draco apanhar um pano e vendá-la.

"Talvez possamos conversar mais tarde." – ele sentenciou, com um sorriso fino e malicioso que ela não pôde ver.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para pegar a travessa de morangos e kiwis e a panela no fogão e trazer para perto. Apanhou sua varinha e apontou-a para o refrigerador, murmurou um "_Accio" _e imediatamente a porta do freezer se abriu e um pote de sorvete e uma travessa e muffins foram até a bancada e pararam perto da travessa e da panela. Em seguida, espetou um dos morangos e colocou-o na panela, retirando-o alguns segundos depois. O morango estava embebido em uma calda grossa de chocolate. Draco colocou a mão por baixo para impedir que a calda caísse no chão, deixando sua própria mão com chocolate, enquanto a outra mão levava o morango e chocolate até Ginny, que instintivamente abriu a boca e provou.

Ela fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor o sabor. E sem perceber, sentiu Draco com uma colher de sorvete e muffin para misturar com o morango, kiwi e o chocolate. O sabor era indescritível. Três sabores tão diferentes, mas que se completavam tão perfeitamente. A consistência do morango, o quente da calda de chocolate e o contraste do gelado do sorvete. Era divino...

E ficou ainda mais perfeito quando ela sentiu a mão de Draco em sua nuca, puxando-a para um beijo, enquanto seus dedos se entrelaçavam aos fios de cabelo, provocando-lhe arrepios. Um daqueles beijos que fazem perder o chão e levitar. Uma mistura de sabores e sensações.

"Eu chamo isso de _Jeffrey's Bay_." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, dando-lhe uma mordiscada na ponta da orelha. Ela gemeu baixinho antes de falar.

"Malfoy..."

"E eu chamo isso..." – ele apanhou um pouco de calda e derramou gota por gota próximo à boca dela, fazendo escorrer apenas um pouquinho pelo pescoço e colo – "de _Mon amour au chocolat!"_ – Ginny sentiu os lábios de Draco fazendo o mesmo trajeto da calda de chocolate em seu pescoço.

Amarem-se intensamente no chão da cozinha. Depois permaneceram lá, apenas conversando amenindades e sorrindo. Sorrisos bobos e felizes.

"É estranho dizer isso..." – ela começou – "mas essa marca não é de todo feia. Não agora, pelo menos, que não tem muito significado."

"Precisamos de algo para falar para o Matthew. Ele me perguntou o que era."

"Eu ouvi. Mas não precisamos pensar nisso agora..."

"Não..."

"A que horas as crianças ficaram de voltar pra casa?"

**x.x.x**

_As ruas do Beco Diagonal estavam cheias. Era época de Natal, e todos os bruxos estavam agitados comprando presentes. As lojas estavam decoradas e o som de músicas natalinas soava em todos os lugares._

_"Você nunca teve vontade de entrar aí? Nem uma vontadezinha de nada?" – o rapaz ruivo não desviou a atenção da placa que dizia Travessa do Tranco. Ele apenas riu._

_"Não. Desse lado do Beco sempre me pareceu bem mais divertido e bonito." – ele colocou a mão no bolso do sobretudo e retirou de lá duas moedas gastas, idênticas – "Vou dar isso a Bernard e Antony no Natal. Uma para cada. Minha mãe me deu quando eu tinha cinco anos, no Natal. Ela me trouxe até a entrada da Travessa e me deu a moeda e disse - 'Filho, a partir de hoje você poderá andar no Beco da forma que quiser. Mas se algum dia eu souber que você entrou na Travessa, será a última vez que virá aqui. Ok?' – eu tinha a loja dos tios aqui, que era o melhor lugar do mundo. E tinha a Florean Fostescue... a Travessa não era nada." – ele guardou as duas moedas no bolso e fitou a mulher loira que falava com ele – "Estamos atrasados?"_

_"Não... eles foram dar uma volta antes. Você não fez a barba de novo?" – ele riu, enquanto passava a mão pela barba ruiva por fazer._

_"Sempre que você fala da minha barba é porque tem algo mais para contar."_

_"Não dá para esconder nada de você?"_

_"Creio que não." – ela sorriu e abraçou-se a ele._

_Um abraço apertado, que foi retribuído. Ela tremia um pouco, e ele sabia que não era apenas por causa do frio. Ela se afastou e olhou nos olhos prateados dele. Os mesmos olhos prateados dela._

_Ela apanhou de dentro do casaco uma barra de chocolate embalada em um papel vermelho e verde e o nome 'Felicity', e bem abaixo, em letras miúdas, 'La Chocolateria'._

_O homem sorriu, olhando para a loira e vendo os olhos dela brilharem, assim como os seus também estavam brilhando naquele momento._

**x.x.x**

Draco parou no batente da porta do banheiro e ficou observando a ruiva tomar banho. Não era possível ver muito através da porta esfumaçada do box, mas Draco não precisava ver bem a silhueta de Ginny para saber como ela era.

"Me passa a toalha, Draco...?" – ela pediu, olhando pra ele com um sorriso no rosto. Ele apanhou a toalha, estendeu para Ginny e curvou a cabeça para dar um beijo nela.

"Acho que as crianças chegaram..." – ele falou, meio contrariado, quando ouviu a campainha tocar nem bem seus lábios encostaram os dela – "Eu vou atender..."

Ginny viu-o sair do quarto e apenas colocou uma roupa quentinha e saiu do quarto. Parou no alto da escada e observou Draco abaixado na frente de Matthew e Ma'Vie, que sorriam para ele. E então, percebendo que ela os estava observando, Draco virou-se e fitou-a.

"Olha Vi, temos um cachorro."

Ela desceu as escadas e apanhou o filhote, aninhando-o em seu colo. Era apenas uma bolinha dourada de pêlos.

"Já temos um nome pra ele?"

"Hershey's" – Ma'Vie falou – "Isso quer dizer que podemos ficar com ele?"

"Eu sempre quis ter um cachorro." – Ginny mencionou – "Então podemos ficar com ele."

"Você é a mulher do meu pai?" – a garotinha perguntou, fazendo Ginny passar o cachorrinho para Draco e se abaixar até ficar da altura de Ma'Vie.

"Mais ou menos isso."

"Ele gosta de você, então você deve ser legal. Matthew é legal."

"Então podemos ser amigas?"

"Acho que sim."

A mulher, pela primeira vez, olhou atentamente para Ma'Vie. Ela era linda, com os cabelos loiros no tom do loiro de Draco, encaracolados e os olhos tão prateados como os do pai, e os de Matthew.

"Matthew é meu irmão?"

"É sim."

"Mas você não é minha mãe."

"Creio que não, querida."

"Isso é confuso."

"É, mas a gente se acostuma, eu acho. Porque não pensamos nisso depois? Podemos almoçar agora, e depois o pai de vocês pode preparar uma ótima sobremesa." – as crianças sorriram. Draco pegou na mão de Ginny, Matthew e Ma'Vie se olharam. Hershey's deu um latido alto e fino. Estavam todos felizes.

**x.x.x**

**Continua... no dia 26/12/2007**

**Para quem quiser ver as minhas concepções de Draco, Ginny, Ma'Vie e Matthew em fotos, por favor, visite meu perfil! XD **

**N/Rbc: O capítulo é dedicado às meninas do tal tópico NC da tal comunidade Draco e Ginny. Não vou citar nomes, quando elas lerem saberão que estou falando delas. XD**

** Obs: Vinho e chocolate não são uma combinação muito boa pois o chocolate geralmente gruda no céu da boca, impedindo a total apreciação do vinho. É preciso escolher o vinho ideal para o chocolate ideal para que haja uma harmonia de sabores.**

**O chocolate citado, Colomba de Chocolate, é na verdade uma massa com chocolate, casca de limão e laranja, castanhas e noz-moscada. E o vinho ideal para apreciação é o Nieport.**

**Jeffrey's Bay é uma sobremesa fantástica, feita com sorvete de flocos (dizem que é da Kibon), calda de chocolate, muffin de chocolate e pedaços de morango e kiwi. Eu tenho certeza que o sorvete não é da Kibon (isso é o que eu digo), pois este do Jefffrey's Bay é bem melhor que o sorvete de flocos da Kibon. Talvez seja a mistura que deixe tudo bem mais saboroso. Ele é vendido na Mormaii, e pelo menos em Brasília, é no Pontão. É suficiente para duas pessoas. E realmente merece ser provado.**

** E a todos, um FELIZ NATAL! **

**XD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/Rbc: **é isso. Chegamos ao final. Eu peço desculpas pelo atraso do último capítulo, mas muitas coisas aconteceram que me impediram de postar no prazo. E eu só consegui terminar o capítulo hoje. Espero que gostem. Eu tentei terminar de um jeito legal, não sei se consegui...

**Algumas coisas a ressaltar:**

Este capítulo contém cenas NC-17.Achei por bem avisar pois a classificação desta fic não está em M, e sim em T. Quem não gostar de ler NC-17 ou não quiser ler as cenas NC, por favor, avance um capítulo e leia este mesmo capítulo **SEM** as cenas NC. Aviso desde já que perderá informações não cruciais ao andamento da fic, mas informações românticas.

**Algumas reviews a agradecer:**

**Thaty: **que bom que gostou. Espero que você tenha lido a versão sem NC por opção, e não por não ter visto o aviso. XD E espero que goste deste capítulo também.

**Aninhoca:** yeah! Sem a ajuda de vocês eu dificilmente teria feito o final de La Chocolateria! Obrigada! XD

**Paula: **pois é, eu vi que não dava pra ver as fotos depois que eu postei o capítulo. Mas agora já dá pra ver. Basta clicar no link HOMEPAGE do meu profile. Não consegui botar no link direto no profile... triste... espero que goste do último capítulo.

**Ly W.: **fico extremamente feliz com seu comentário, não sabe o quanto. Então, sou eu quem o agradeço! Espero profundamente que goste do final, ao menos um pouquinho.

**Tuty Frutty: **13 páginas é grande o suficiente? Eu não consegui escrever mais que isso, mas acho que já é um bocado, não? Ok, eu admito que eu demorei pra atualizar da última vez, mas dessa vez nem foi tanto, né?

**Bárbara Granger: **Matt e Ma'Vie juntos? Nahh... eles são irmãos... seria incesto, e o único incesto que eu não acho repugnante, nem considero incesto, é primo com primo... fora isso... Matt e Ma'Vie apenas desenvolveram uma grande relação de cumplicidade. Espero que você goste deste capítulo também.

**Marcelaa Black: **eu não demorei dessa vez, vai... que bom que a raiva passou... eu acho... hauahauahaua... e que bom que gostou tanto do capítulo anterior.

**Comunidade Draco e Ginny: **às meninas que me pressionaram e me ajudaram e me deram idéias, mesmo sem perceber. Obrigada!

Espero honestamente que vocês gostem tanto deste capítulo quanto eu gostei. Especialmente de uma cena. XD

Enjoy the last chocolates!

**La Chocolateria**

**Capítulo Final**

**Por Rebeca Maria**

_Ele encostou-se no batente e observou-a enquanto escrevia. Ela não gostava de ser atrapalhada enquanto escrevia, e ele sabia disso. Provavelmente ela estava fechando alguma matéria, provavelmente apenas tomando notas. Mas ele gostava de observá-la mesmo assim._

_"Você fica aí parado" – ela começou, sem erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo – "sem dizer nada..."_

_"Eu espero. Até você terminar."_

_"Você nunca vem ao meu trabalho, e quando vem, ou quer ajuda em alguma coisa ou tem algo importante a dizer" – ela largou a pena e olhou atentamente para ele – "E pela sua cara eu aposto na segunda opção." – ele aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira à frente dela, largando uma barra de chocolate entre eles – "Felicity" – ela leu – "O que isso quer dizer?"_

_"Eu vou ser pai. E eu não sei como lidar com isso." – ele afundou o rosto entre as mãos, num gesto quase desesperado – "E eu preciso conversar com alguém. Porque eu não sei como lidar com isso..."_

_A mulher sorriu, levantou da cadeira, deu a volta na mesa, parou na frente do homem, fazendo-o levantar-se, e depois o abraçou. Com força, apoio e amor. Em seguida fitou os olhos dele e viu que estes brilhavam profundamente, estavam alegres e calmos, em contraste à sua face que dizia que não sabia o que fazer._

_"Você será um pai maravilhoso, eu tenho certeza disso, Matthew."_

_"Obrigado, Ma'Vie..."_

_"Papai e mamãe já sabem?"_

_"Não... você foi a primeira a saber..." – Ma'Vie sorriu para o irmão e o abraçou novamente._

_"Ainda quer dividir a barra de chocolates?" – ela perguntou, com um sorriso, enquanto abria o chocolate._

**x.x.x**

"O que você quer de Natal, Virgínia?"

"Eu já tenho o meu presente deste ano."

"Eu não valho como presente, querida."

"E o que te leva a crer que eu falava de você?"

"E não?"

"Falava do Hershey's."

"O cachorro?"

"O que mais?"

Draco riu, e continuou a olhá-la. Estavam ambos na cama, deitados sob o edredom fofinho, virados um de frente para o outro, enquanto conversavam. A mão dele sobre a dela, com os dedos entrelaçados. Um olhar cúmplice. Sorrisos nos lábios.

"O que você quis dizer com ser _mais ou menos minha mulher_?" – ela riu.

"De acordo com as leis mágicas, Draco, deixamos de ser oficialmente marido e mulher depois de um ano que você abandonou esta casa."

"Ah isso..." – um semblante triste passou pelo rosto de Draco, por apenas um segundo, e em seguida ele voltou a sorrir – "Vamos mudar de assunto. O que você quer de Natal?" – e então ela sorriu também.

"Eu não quero nada."

"Nada?"

"Nada."

"Então eu vou te dar uma caixa de chocolates."

"Draco, você me dá caixas de chocolates por qualquer motivo. Seria injusto você me dar por causa do Natal também."

"Bom, você disse que não queria nada de Natal. E uma caixa de chocolates é mais que nada."

"Draco, eu não quero uma caixa de chocolates."

"Você não gosta mais de chocolates? Hoje pela manhã não me pareceu isso... nem ontem..."

"Não quero para o Natal. Tenho certeza que você vai pensar em algo."

"E se não for algo bom? Aí eu posso te dar a caixa de chocolates?"

"Veremos."

"Veremos?" – Draco se aproximou de Ginny, curvando-se sobre ela.

"É..." – ela sorriu, fechando os olhos.

"Ok, então." – ele beijou-a profundamente e depois a fitou. Em seguida, aninhou-a em seus braços, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos dela, e adormeceram.

**x.x.x**

_"Mãe, por que meu pai disse que se eu for para a Grifinória ele vai me deserdar?" – Matthew perguntou, enquanto via sua mãe fechar a gaiola de sua coruja._

_"Seu pai não deve ser levado a sério, querido." – o garoto, de 11 anos, riu com o modo como sua mãe falou – "__Kopenhagen__ está pronta." – ela continuou, se referindo à coruja – "E se ele disser qualquer coisa, diga que se ele te deserdar nunca mais terá '_Mon amour au chocolat'_"._

_"Não vai ter o quê?" – ele perguntou, e Ginny sorriu._

_"_Mon amour au chocolat'_. Apenas diga isso a ele."_

_"E por que eu não posso levar o Hershey's comigo?" – o cachorro dourado da família, que a acompanhava até a estação, latiu alto ao ouvir seu nome, ao que Matthew se abaixou e o abraçou._

_"Porque se ele for com você, quem vai fazer companhia pra sua irmã?" – Matthew sorriu, dando de ombros – "Vá se despedir do seu pai e da sua irmã. E diga pra ela não ficar triste... ela está bastante triste pensando que você vai esquecê-la porque vai pra Hogwarts."_

_Matthew olhou para seu pai e sua irmã, e percebeu que Ma'Vie ostentava um semblante bastante triste._

_"Eu não vou deixar de ser seu irmão só porque vou pra Hogwarts, Ma'Vie." – ele disse, colocando a mão no ombro da garota._

_"Mas ele vai deixar de ser seu irmão se for pra Grifinória, querida, então diga pra ele não ir pra Grifinória." – Draco falou, de uma maneira que não convencia nem a si mesmo._

_"Mamãe disse que você não deve ser levado a sério." – Matt lembrou, com um sorriso vitorioso._

_"Ela disse?" – Draco perguntou, descrente._

_"Disse. E disse também que se você me deserdar você nunca mais terá '_Mon amour au chocolat'_." – Matthew viu a expressão do pai mudar drasticamente._

_"Sem '_Mon amour au chocolat'_?"_

_"Tenho certeza que era isso."_

_"Ok, campeão, eu tenho certeza que você será da Grifinória. E honre a sua casa veementemente." – ele falou, com certa convicção, dando tapinhas nas costas do filho – "Eu preciso falar com a sua mãe." – e saiu, deixando Matthew e Ma'Vie afastados._

_"O que é '_Monamur au chocolate', _Matthew?" – Ma'Vie perguntou, se enrolando nas palavras._

_"Deve ser algum chocolate novo, eu não tenho certeza." – ele disse, meio confuso. Mas então, antes que Matthew concluísse seu raciocínio, sentiu sua irmã abraçá-lo, com força._

_"Me promete que não vai esquecer de mim? Nem deixar de escrever?"_

_"Um chocolate por semana." – ele sorriu, retirando um bombom arredondado do bolso. O bombom de brigadeiro que eles gostavam de dividir – "Kopenhagen vai levá-lo até você, está bem?" – Ma'Vie sorriu e Matthew se despediu dela e dos pais e entrou no Expresso Hogwarts._

_"Ele não vai ser da Grifinória, não é mesmo?" – Draco perguntou para Ginny, num sussurro._

_"Você quer apostar nisso?" – ela falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios._

**x.x.x**

Ginny acordou naquela manhã apenas para constatar que Draco não estava mais na cama. No lugar dele, no entanto, estava Hershey's, que olhava para ela atentamente.

Ela levantou-se e colocou o cãozinho no chão, depois saiu do quarto e desceu. Parou quando viu Draco, Matthew e Ma'Vie a um canto da sala, montando uma árvore de natal branca, com enfeites azuis e prateados. A árvore era enorme e quase chegava ao teto. Sem perceber, seus olhos brilharam.

Draco parou de colocar os enfeites na árvore, apanhou uma caneca na mesinha ao lado e foi até Ginny, quase sem ela perceber.

"Bom dia, querida." – beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios e estendeu-lhe a caneca – "Chocolate quente."

"A árvore está linda."

"As crianças insistiram por uma grande e branca." – ele sorriu pra ela – "Já decidiu o que quer de Natal?"

"Isso de novo? Você vai encontrar algo, tenho certeza."

"Semana que vem é Natal. E eu vou precisar me ausentar durante uns dias."

"Se ausentar?" – ela o olhou surpresa.

"Eu costumo ir ao cemitério com a Ma'Vie todos os anos."

"Você quer que eu vá junto?"

"Não é preciso, não se preocupe." – ele sorriu e beijou-a novamente – "Estaremos juntos no Natal."

**x.x.x**

_"Ma'Vie está nervosa." – Ginny constatou._

_"Ela vai se dar bem. Ela tem o Matthew, e o Julian."_

_"Ela gosta do Julian."_

_"Eu sei, eles costumavam brincar juntos no Corinthia Alpha. Foi uma surpresa quando descobrimos que ele era um dos trouxas com magia."_

_"Eu quero dizer que ela gosta 'gosta' do Julian."_

_"Vocês quer dizer..."_

_"Eu conheço esse olhar. Ela olha para o amigo do irmão e fica meio encabulada. Ela olha pra ele da mesma forma que eu olhava para o Harry quando eu tinha 11 anos."_

_"Ah, então eu não preciso me preocupar. Você não ficou com o Potter, no final das contas." – Ginny riu._

_"Mas eu fui apaixonada por ele. E sua filha está apaixonada pelo Julian, é fato."_

_"Ela só tem 11 anos..."_

_"Meninas amadurecem mais cedo, Draco."_

_"Eu estou tão ferrado, Virgínia... minha garotinha está crescendo..."_

_"Deixe ela crescer, querido. Deixe nossa garotinha crescer."_

_Draco e Ginny observaram Matthew e Ma'Vie se aproximarem. Junto deles estava Hershey's e Julian, o garoto com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, melhor amigo de Matthew._

_"Você vai ficar bem, pai?" – Ma'Vie perguntou enquanto se abraçava ao pai._

_"Claro, filha. Mas vou sentir sua falta."_

_"Cuida bem dele pra mim, mãe?" – a garota pediu, recebendo um abraço carinhoso de Ginny._

_"Eu coloco ele na linha, querida, pode deixar."_

_"Mas mantenha-se na linha, Ma'Vie. Não siga o exemplo do seu irmão, seja Sonserina!" – Draco falou, com graça._

_E então, todos os alunos entraram no Expresso. Ma'Vie e Matthew apareceram na janela para se despedirem uma última vez dos pais._

_"Faz tempo que ela não te chama de Gin..." – Draco comentou e Ginny sorriu – "E você gosta que ela te chame de mãe."_

_"Eu gosto. Muito." – Draco colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Ginny – "Vamos andando?" – ela concordou e Draco assobiou, chamando Hershey's para junto deles – "A propósito, ela será Sonserina."_

_"Eu tinha certeza que minha filha não ia me desapontar."_

_"Quer dizer que Matthew te desapontou quando foi escolhido para Grifinória?"_

_"Não" – ele apressou-se em dizer – "Ele teria me desapontado se fosse para Sonserina. Ele superou minhas expectativas quando foi pra Grifinória." – continuou, de uma maneira bastante convincente, fazendo a mulher rir – "Está chovendo... Hershey's vai gostar de ir andando."_

_"E eu também." – Ginny falou, olhando-o e dando-lhe um beijo mais longo dessa vez._

**x.x.x**

"Mãe?" – ela não abriu os olhos de imediato. Podia estar sonhando – "Mãe, acorda..." – mas a voz insistiu – "É véspera de Natal... acorda, mãe!"

"Ok." – ela falou, abrindo os olhos e sentando-se na cama – "Já acordei." – ela olhou para o lado, buscando o relógio. Seis da manhã. – "Acordei pra descobrir que está muito cedo e tenho que dormir mais." – e então ela deitou-se novamente, puxando o edredom sobre a cabeça.

"Não, mãe, acorda. Já é tarde." – Matthew puxou o edredom de cima da mãe.

"Eu acho que cheguei à conclusão que Malfoy's não dormem. Eles deitam na cama, fecham os olhos e fingem que estão dormindo para que não passem por anormais que nunca dormem." – Matthew riu.

"Temos que ir pra casa da vovó, sabe... véspera de Natal..."

"Claro... casa da vovó... seu pai deu notícias?" – o menino negou – "Nenhuma carta ou telefonema ou lareira?"

"Nada..."

"E Blaise?"

"Também não sabe de nada..."

"Céus... se aquele Malfoy estiver pensando em fugir de novo eu mato ele." – ela pensou alto, fazendo Matthew se assustar – "Metaforicamente falando, é claro." – ela tentou consertar – "Vamos nos arrumar, então. Mais tarde dou um jeito de falar com seu pai."

Passar a véspera de Natal na casa com os pais era uma tradição desde que se lembrava. Ou melhor, desde que passara a morar com Draco, muitos anos atrás. A véspera de Natal com os pais, o Natal com Draco.

E depois que Draco partira, as vésperas de Natal continuavam sendo com os Weasleys, mas o Natal agora era com Matt. E ela esperava que este natal em especial, ela passasse com Draco, Matthew e Ma'Vie.

**x.x.x**

_"Os gêmeos já estão na loja com Heather. Julian já sabe?" – Matthew andava pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal com o braço sobre o ombro de Ma'Vie, abraçando-a, enquanto ainda dividiam o que restava da barra de chocolate Felicity._

_"Não... eu precisava te contar primeiro... eu..."_

_"Está com medo?"_

_"Acho que é isso..."_

_"Você será uma mãe maravilhosa, Ma'Vie. Tenho certeza disso."_

_"É assustador..." – Matt percebeu que a irmã chorava silenciosamente._

_"Hei, mocinha... você vai ver que depois que você contar ao Julian não será mais tão assustador. E vai ver que é uma sensação única."_

_Os dois andaram por mais dois quarteirões até pararem diante de uma loja enorme e colorida. Diante dela estavam tantas cabeças ruivas quanto se podiam contar, além de outros rostos conhecidos e outras várias pessoas desconhecidas._

_"Matthew, Ma'Vie, que bom que chegaram!" – esta era a voz de Blaise, que veio correndo até eles – "Vocês viram seus pais? Eles não chegaram até agora..."_

_"Pensávamos que eles estariam aqui." – Ma'Vie disse – "Julian está por aqui?"_

_"Logo ali na frente. Está tentando segurar as pontas com as crianças. Todo mundo está muito agitado."_

_"Ali estão eles..." – Matthew falou, quase num sussurro, olhando para a esquina._

_Andando vagarosamente, como se curtissem o momento, vinha um casal abraçado e sorridente. Aparentemente conversavam em sussurros, alheios ao que estava acontecendo mais adiante._

_Estavam de mãos dadas, olhando-se mutuamente, gesticulando._

_Draco e Virgínia Malfoy tinham chegado. Finalmente._

**x.x.x**

Ginny abriu a porta de casa e largou as sacolas de presentes no chão. Matt entrou correndo e subiu as escadas.

Ela não tinha conseguido falar com Draco o dia todo. Estivera preocupada durante muito tempo, mas depois repetiu a si mesma, milhares de vezes, que não deveria se preocupar com o _Malfoy._

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Apanhou alguns muffins e leite e colocou na bancada. E só então percebeu que havia um pacote em cima da bancada.

Era grande e quadrado, verde, com uma fita prateada. Um bilhete sobre o pacote dizia que o presente era pra ela, mas não dizia de quem era. No bilhete também dizia _"Feliz Natal"_.

E na hora em que ela abriu o pacote soube imediatamente de que era. De Draco. E ela não soube se ficava com raiva ou não. Dentro havia uma caixa retangular dourada. Mais dourada que o normal, mais brilhante e bonita. O nome na caixa denunciava sua origem:

_"La Chocolateria – DeLuxe"_ – ela leu, imaginando como ele tinha sido capaz daquilo.

Ela largou a caixa na bancada e apanhou um muffin. Ficou olhando para o objeto como se ele fosse pular ou se mexer ou fazer qualquer coisa inusitada. Mas a caixa continuou imóvel.

"Caixa estúpida."

Ginny continuou olhando para a caixa, imaginando se deveria jogá-la janela afora ou não. Decidiu-se por não jogar, porque enfim, eram chocolates e não mereciam ser desperdiçados.

Apanhou novamente a caixa e abriu-a. Seu coração parou por um instante. Não havia chocolate algum. Seus olhos brilharam sem que ela percebesse, suas mãos tremeram e ela largou a caixa de volta na bancada, fazendo a minúscula caixinha vermelha de veludo, que estava dentro da caixa de chocolates, rolar para o chão.

Ela olhou para a caixinha no chão e alguns segundos depois a apanhou. Abriu-a, sentindo seu coração pulsar forte contra o peito.

"MALDITO MALFOY!" – ela ralhou, jogando a caixa de veludo sobre a bancada, fazendo o minúsculo chocolate embrulhado em papel prata brilhante cair da caixinha – "MORRA, MALFOY!"

Ginny apoiou-se na bancada, esperando que algo acontecesse. Que Draco aparecesse ali e explicasse a brincadeira, ou que ele simplesmente aparecesse. Mas apenas o que aconteceu foi Matthew aparecer na porta da cozinha, segurando duas tiras de papel.

"Mãe, papai quer que a gente vá para Portugal." – Matthew sentenciou, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Portugal?" – o garoto estendeu as duas tiras de papel. Eram passagens direto para Lisboa.

Ela ficou olhando para as passagens por alguns minutos, quando sua atenção se voltou para a campainha, que tocou duas vezes seguidas.

"Sra. Malfoy?" – o homem, parado à porta, vestido elegantemente, perguntou, assim que Ginny abriu a porta – "Fui contratado pelo Sr. Malfoy para levar a senhora e o seu filho. Ele mandou que eu entregasse isso." – estendeu-lhe um botão de rosa vermelha com uma fita dourada – "E o vestido da senhora está na limusine."

**x.x.x**

_"O que é isso, Virgínia?" – ele perguntou, reparando na aglomeração à frente._

_"Pessoas fanáticas por seus chocolates." – ela respondeu – "As pessoas esperaram muito tempo pela reabertura da La Chocolateria, Draco."_

_Draco sorriu para a mulher e observou as duas crianças que corriam para eles._

_"Vovô! Vovô!" – eles gritavam, juntos – "Quando vamos comer chocolates?"_

_Ginny recebeu um dos loirinhos num abraço. Draco colocou a mão no bolso e tirou duas barras de chocolate, embrulhadas em papel brilhante e colorido._

_"Não digam ao pai de vocês que fui eu que dei. Não era pra eu dar isso a vocês até o aniversário de vocês..." – os dois riram – "Agora vão, sua avó e eu chegaremos num minuto."_

_"Vovô?" – um dos garotos olhou para Draco novamente._

_"Sim, Bernard." – ele estendeu-lhe uma pequena chave dourada._

_"É o nosso presente pra você. De todos nós."_

_Draco e Ginny andaram mais alguns metros, acompanhados dos netos, Bernard e Antony. Ouviram diversas palmas e murmúrios quando eles chegaram até a frente da loja. Ignoraram, dirigindo-se à porta. Ele olhou para a pequena chave reluzente e colocou na fechadura, abrindo a porta com um click._

_De repente, todas as luzes se acenderam, e todos puderam ver o letreiro da nova loja La Chocolateria no Beco Diagonal._

_Era algo bastante simples, mas nem por isso deixava de ser formidável. Em uma letra bastante rebuscada e elegante estava o nome "La Chocolateria", em marrom escuro e brilhante. Abaixo do nome, diversas gotinhas de chocolate caíam e se desfaziam em luz antes de atingirem a cabeça dos passantes._

_Draco olhou para todos ali, especialmente para sua mulher e seus filhos. Todos sorridentes e felizes. Ele não poderia se sentir melhor._

_Apanhou o folheto em suas vestes e fixou-o na porta da nova loja. _

_"A La Chocolateria está reaberta!" – ele disse, com alegria._

_Depois, ele apenas se virou para a mulher e puxou-a para um beijo, longo e apaixonado._

**x.x.x**

Ginny viu as portas do Corinthia Alpha, o imponente e luxuoso hotel português, abrirem-se para ela. Os funcionários sorriram e a cumprimentaram, sempre com uma educação impecável.

Ela olhou-se refletida no espelho numa das paredes do hotel e perguntou-se pela milésima vez o que significava tudo aquilo.

O vestido era elegante, verde escuro e tomara que caia, longo, com um detalhe trançado na frente e decorado com brilhantes, mais apertado no busto e cintura e solto no quadril. Era lindo, mas ela ainda não entendia por que.

"Mamãe, onde está o papai?"

"Espero que ele esteja aqui, querido..." - Ela dirigiu-se à recepção, logo à frente – "Eu..." – ela começou a falar e foi interrompida.

"Sra. Malfoy, estávamos à sua espera. O Sr. Malfoy a aguarda no salão de festas." – ela franziu o cenho.

"MATTHEW!" – ela ouviu alguém gritar e virou-se, vendo Ma'Vie correr na direção deles.

"Que bom que vocês vieram." – a garotinha sorriu e apanhou a mão de Matthew – "Vem, Matthew, vou te apresentar o Julian. Gin, você está linda. Eu disse pro meu pai que o vestido ia ficar bonito. Ele deve estar te esperando." – ela falou muito rápido e depois saiu, puxando Matthew consigo, rumo às escadas do hotel.

"O que está havendo?" – Ginny perguntou à recepcionista, que apenas lhe sorriu e apontou uma porta no fundo do lobby.

Ginny seguiu para a porta e parou assim que entrou. Era o salão de festas. Enorme e escuro, a não ser por uma parte ao fundo, onde havia um piano de cauda preto e um homem, que tocava gentilmente as teclas, produzindo uma singela melodia. Era Draco.

_Se o amor de sua vida fosse feito dos melhores chocolates do mundo, você resistiria a ele?_

Virgínia olhou para Draco enquanto ele tocava. Os cabelos dele caíam delicadamente sobre o rosto, a expressão de seu rosto era calma, os olhos fechados, os dedos ágeis indo de uma tecla a outra no piano.

Ela deu mais um passo e as portas do salão se fecharam. Mas ela não percebeu. Continuou olhando para o elegante Draco. Ela não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto tocar piano. E ouvi-lo tocar naquele momento era uma sensação incrível.

_Se através de um olhar ele pudesse te dizer o quanto te ama, você resistiria a ele?_

Draco abriu os olhos e olhou pra ela. Um olhar intenso que a fez perder o chão e parar de respirar por alguns segundos. Seu coração acelerou, e ela não percebeu quando caminhou até ele e só parou a alguns centímetros do piano.

Ele não parou de tocar, assim como não parou de olhar pra ela. Ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também.

_Se através de um gesto ele pudesse te dar o mundo, você resistiria a ele?_

Ela ergueu a mão e tocou a face dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos novamente. Ele intensificou a música. A outra mão dela apoiou-se sobre o piano, e também sobre um pequeno e delicado objeto brilhante. O anel era pequenino e de uma beleza imensurável. A pedra tinha um brilho avermelhado. A inscrição dizia apenas _'amor'_. O objeto dizia todo o resto.

_Se com um beijo ele pudesse te proporcionar a melhor sensação do mundo, você resistiria a ele?_

A música parou de repente. Ela sentiu os lábios de Draco apanharem os seus. Um toque suave e arrebatador. Um deslizar lento dos lábios e busca incessante de línguas.

_Se com um toque ele pudesse te fazer sorrir e delirar, você resistiria a ele?_

As mãos de Draco estavam frias, e as pontas dos dedos dele trilhavam a pele do ombro e pescoço dela como se tocassem as teclas de um piano, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e tremer.

Ele ergueu-a e colocou-a sobre o piano. As teclas voltaram a ser tocadas, mas não havia melodia. Ele curvou-se sobre ela, trilhando beijos pelo pescoço e colo, enquanto seus dedos abriam o vestido, despindo-a ainda mais, dando-lhe espaço para beijar os seios dela como ele queria. Atentava-se a um dos seios com a boca e tocava-lhe o outro com as mãos. Ginny deixou sua cabeça pender para trás e fechou os olhos e gemeu.

Draco retirou o vestido da mulher e deixou-o esquecido no chão. As mãos dele ainda passeavam pelo corpo dela, fazendo-a tremer ligeiramente. Sua boca encontrou novamente os lábios de Ginny, e as mãos dela encarregaram-se em desabotoar a camisa de Draco.

Os beijos desceram pelo queixo e pescoço, permaneceram um tempo nos seios e na barriga.

Draco puxou o delicado tecido branco pelas pernas de Ginny e jogou-o para junto do vestido. E seus dedos subiram pela parte interna das coxas dela e encontraram um pequeno espaço ali, fazendo-a arquear o corpo, fazendo-o delirar com sua reação.

Ele afastou as pernas dela e levou seus lábios, beijando-a demoradamente ali, fazendo-a menear a cabe e delirar. As mãos de Ginny encontraram os cabelos de Draco, apenas incitando-o a continuar com a carícia.

Ginny puxou-o para cima de repente, e novamente as teclas do piano foram tocadas desordenadamente. Ela puxou-a para um beijo, inquieto e inebriante. Ela vacilou, num instante em que novamente as mãos de Draco encontraram o pequeno nicho entre as suas pernas.

E as mãos dela encontraram o cós da calça dele, abrindo-o, e liberando-o das roupas.

Ele queria perdurar o momento. Queria fazê-la delirar mais alguns instantes antes de finalmente estar dentro dela.

Era prazeroso para ele ver a expressão ensandecida do rosto dela, contorcida em gemidos, enquanto seu corpo tremia diante de suas carícias e pedia por mais. Ele queria tocá-la e sentir o gosto dela, beijá-la e fazê-la suspirar.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a mão dele, apertando-a, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais o seu toque. Sua boca abriu-se num gemido rouco, abafado por um beijo.

Então ele cessou o toque de suas mãos e de seus lábios e puxou-a contra o seu corpo, unindo-se a ela de repente. Ele pôde ouvir mais teclas de pianos sendo tocadas pelo movimento dos corpos, seguido de um gemido alto em seu ouvido. O corpo dela tremeu violentamente contra o seu, e ele sorriu satisfeito, sentindo o seu próprio corpo vibrar em seguida.

Eles permaneceram abraçados e unidos. Ele ouviu-a suspirar diversas vezes. Ela o olhou e espalmou as mãos em seu peito, sentindo a respiração dele se normalizar.

_Se com algumas palavras ele pudesse te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, você resistiria a ele?_

"Casa comigo."

Ela remexeu-se um pouco, ouvindo novamente as teclas do piano. Sorriu para ele e deixou sua cabeça pender para trás, numa gostosa gargalhada.

"Vamos sair daqui." – ela sussurrou, ao pé do ouvido dele, mordiscando-lhe suavemente o lóbulo da orelha.

Ele tremeu. Abraçou-a com mais força e, um pensamento depois, desaparatou com ela para sua suíte no hotel.

"Onde estamos?"

"No quarto."

"E as crianças?"

"Dormindo."

Ginny percebeu que eles estavam no banheiro. Um banheiro muito elegante. Draco abriu o chuveiro e entrou, puxando-a consigo. Ele colocou-a contra a parede e beijou-a, e sentiu as mãos dela percorrerem seu corpo até a virilha, onde permaneceram por algum tempo. Movimentos repetidos, ela subia e descia a mão e observava atentamente Draco deixar a cabeça cair para trás. Seu rosto contraiu-se e sua boca emitiu um gemido rouco à medida que ela aumentava o ritmo de suas mãos, e em seguida arrefecia.

Ele ergueu a perna dela, fazendo-a cruzar sua cintura e então pôde ter espaço para unir-se a ela uma vez mais.

Draco cruzou seus dedos com os dedos dela, colocando os braços dela pra cima, prendendo-a ainda mais à parede. Enterrou seu rosto nos cabelos molhados dela e alcançou seu pescoço com os lábios.

Ela revirou os olhos, sentindo a língua de Draco em seu pescoço e apreciando os movimentos intensos dele. Virou o rosto e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dele, fazendo-o gemer brevemente.

"Eu aceito." – ela gemeu, ao ouvido dele – "Me casar com você. Eu aceito. De novo."

Eles deixaram a água quente percorrer seus corpos, abafando os sons de seus beijos e gemidos. Draco escorregou a mão pelo vidro esfumaçado do banheiro e sentiu o corpo de Ginny vibrando junto com o seu. Ela agarrou-se a ele, fincando as unhas em suas costas. Ele ofegou e apertou-a ainda mais contra si. Em seguida, colocando-a debaixo do chuveiro e beijando-a novamente.

"Há quanto tempo você vem planejando isso?" – ela perguntou, quando ele entregou um roupão pra ela.

"Algum tempo." – ele sorriu – "Pegue, vista isso, ou você vai congelar." – entregou-lhe um pijama quentinho – "Vamos dormir, é tarde."

"É Natal..." – ela comentou.

"Não será Natal até de manhã, quando as crianças levantarem. Vem, vamos."

Ele estendeu a mão e ela a segurou. Draco a guiou para o quarto, amplo e elegante, e eles perceberam que a cama já estava ocupada, por Matthew, Ma'Vie e Hershey's. Ginny deitou-se ao lado do filho, Draco ao lado da filha. Embrulharam-se com o edredom grosso e quentinho e adormeceram.

"Mãe... mãe... acorda, é natal."

"Seu filho acordou, Virgínia." – Draco sussurrou.

"A partir de hoje" – ela virou para o outro lado e puxou ainda mais as cobertas sobre o corpo – "Antes do nascer do sol, ele é **seu** filho." – e voltou a dormir. Draco riu.

"Vem, Matt, deixe sua mãe dormir. Vamos abrir os presentes."

Draco e Matthew encontraram Ma'Vie sentada ao lado da árvore de Natal. Ela olhava atentamente para os diversos presentes no chão.

"Todos pra vocês." – ele disse para os filhos e viu os olhos deles brilharem.

Segundos depois ele sentiu as mãos de Ginny em sua cintura e um beijo suave em sua nuca. Ele apanhou a mão dela e olhou atentamente para o anel brilhante no anelar.

"Ficou bem em você."

"Este é um ótimo presente de Natal."

"O anel?"

"Não. Minha família completa." – ela o fez virar-se para ele e agarrou-se ao seu pescoço, olhando-o nos olhos e beijando-lhe ternamente.

**x.x.x**

_"Você conseguiu, Marjorie?" – o garoto loiro perguntou._

_"É claro que consegui, Antony. Onde está o Bernard?"_

_"Distraindo o vovô e a vovó."_

_A menina, loirinha e aparentemente com 7 anos, olhou em volta pelo gramado. Um pouco distante, em um balanço sob uma árvore, estavam um casal, um cachorro e um garoto, exatamente igual ao garoto que estava ao lado de Marjorie._

_"Acho que Antony e Marjorie estão te chamando, Bernard." – o homem, que devia ter seus 60 anos, falou com certa graça, apontando as duas outras crianças no fim do jardim._

_"O senhor nos ensinará a fazer chocolates mais tarde, vovô?" – Bernard perguntou._

_"Com toda certeza. O que será hoje?"_

_"Baunilha. Morangos. E..."_

_"Avelã." – a mulher completou._

_"Perfeito." – o garoto sorriu – "Vem, Lugano!" – e ele se afastou, com o cachorro correndo atrás de si._

_Draco virou-se para Ginny e estendeu-lhe uma caixinha vermelha, envolta por uma fita dourada._

_"Chocolates." – ele disse, enquanto Ginny desfazia o laço e abria a caixa._

_Ela apanhou um e experimentou. Era um dos novos. Chocolate meio-amargo com creme de avelã e flocos de chocolate branco. O creme de avelã derretia em sua boca e misturava-se perfeitamente ao chocolate meio-amargo. Os flocos faziam a parte crocante._

_"As crianças me ajudaram. Eu digo, Matthew e Ma'Vie."_

_"Não há nenhuma ocasião especial que eu esteja esquecendo, não é?"_

_"Eu não preciso de ocasião especial para te dar uma caixa de chocolates." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, depositando um beijo suava em seus lábios logo em seguida – "Prove este."_

_Ela provou o chocolate bem ao centro da caixa. Suave e leve como um suspiro. Chocolate ao leite, ela notou, com um toque levemente ácido misturado ao sabor marcante de creme de baunilha. Um pedaço de morango flambado ao chocolate de creme de avelãs. Ela sentiu como se flutuasse._

_Os lábios de Draco uniram-se aos dela e a sensação foi intensificada. Seu coração palpitou e sua mente não pensou em nada. Seus sentidos se aguçaram e ela apenas pôde sentir os lábios de Draco aprofundando o beijo._

_"Como você sabia?" – ela abriu os olhos e fitou o olhar de Draco._

_"Eu sempre sei."_

_Ele abraçou-se a ela e impulsionou o balanço. Observaram as crianças por um tempo e ficaram calados. Um silêncio cômodo, durante o qual apenas aproveitavam a sensação de estarem perto um do outro._

_"Vocês sabem o que os netos de vocês estão aprontando?" – eles ouviram uma voz forte atrás do balanço e viraram-se. Era Matthew._

_"Marjorie apanhou o chocolate proibido. Nós sabemos." – Draco falou, com graça._

_"Como assim minha filha pegou o chocolate proibido e vocês não fazem nada?" – Ma'Vie se juntou a eles – "Matthew e eu não provamos aquele chocolate até completarmos 15 anos."_

_"Eles apenas acham que é o chocolate certo." – Ginny comentou._

_"E não é o chocolate que todos tanto desejam?"_

_"Nem chega perto."_

_"Vocês são maus. Dando esperanças para as crianças."_

_Então os quatro riram, enquanto observavam as três crianças e o cachorro se reuniram em volta de um tronco e colocarem o pequeno chocolate embrulhado em papel prateado no centro._

_"E agora?" – um dos meninos loiros perguntou._

_"Agora o quê?" – o outro falou._

_"Vamos ficar olhando pro chocolate?"_

_"Vocês tem cada idéia, Marjorie." – Bernard levou a mão ao chocolate, mas antes que o tocasse, Marjorie deu um tapa rápido, fazendo-o retrair-se._

_"Eu peguei o chocolate. Eu provo primeiro."_

_"Nada disso, você é a mais nova. Os mais velhos primeiro." _

_Antony apanhou o chocolate e desembrulhou. Tirou um pedaço e passou para o irmão, que dividiu e passou o último pedaço para Marjorie._

_"Castanhas."_

_"Esse não é..." – Antony começou._

_"...o chocolate certo." – Bernard completou._

_"Olhem isso." – Marjorie interrompeu os primos, entregando-lhes o papel prateado que embrulhava o chocolate – "'Draco Malfoy tem a honra de apresentar: o falso chocolate prateado enganador de netos!'" – ela leu, e os três caíram na gargalhada instantaneamente._

_"Enganador de netos?" – Matthew comentou – "Eles devem estar arrasados."_

_"Arrasados? Eles parecem estar se divertindo muito." – Ginny comentou._

_"O fato de o chocolate ser falso apenas lhes dá a idéia de uma nova aventura em busca do chocolate verdadeiro." – Draco falou – "Essa é a diversão. O chocolate, o que vier, é o prêmio, não importa qual seja."_

_Antony, Bernard, Marjorie e Lugano correram até eles. Os dois gêmeos abraçaram-se ao pai, Marjorie pulou no colo do avô._

_"Qual é a próxima pista, vô?" – ela perguntou._

_"Vejamos..." – Draco pensou – "Está no alto mais baixo que você puder alcançar." – ele disse._

_"Essa é uma pista boba." – a menina reclamou – "Porque eu não entendi."_

_"Vem, Marj. Vamos procurar mais chocolates escondidos." – e novamente os três correram pelo jardim. _

_"Viram? Não se trata de ser o chocolate certo, mas de ser um chocolate. Já valerá à pena se for um chocolate."_

_**Fim**_

_**Um dos maiores tesouros já descobertos foi a semente da planta Teobrama cacao, a fonte original do chocolate. Macio na textura, intenso no sabor, sutilmente perfumado e elegante para se contemplar, o chocolate é uma rica fonte de sensível prazer adorado por quase todos.**_

_**A origem da substância sólida, sensual e para alguns viciante, que conhecemos como chocolate, está enraizada na pré-história do Novo Mundo no reino misterioso dos Olmecas e dos Maias.**_

_**Ao longo dos anos pessoas vêm aperfeiçoando os chocolates. E para tanto, põem toda a sua criatividade em apenas um bombom. São sabores únicos para sensações únicas e indescritíveis.**_

_**Há uma mistura de sabores, que muitas vezes nos leva ao delírio. Pode-se saborear o mundo, com apenas um bombom.**_

_**x.x.x**_

_**x.x.x**_

_**x.x.x**_

**Obs:**

**1. Hershey's e Lugano são nomes de chocolate e, aqui na fic, estão representados por cães. Hershey's é um golden retriever, só a título de curiosidade. E eu imagino que Lugano também seja um. Kopenhagen também é uma marca de chocolate, e aqui é uma coruja citada uma única vez.**

**2. O pedido de casamento inicial, ou pelo menos a especulação de um pedido em uma caixa de chocolates com a caixinha de veludo vazia dentro foi uma adaptação do pedido de casamento da fic Perfeição, de Aninhoca. Ou pelo menos, a idéia foi tirada da fic. Obrigada pra ela, que me deixou usar a idéia.**

**3. A versão NC17 da cena do piano é a minha preferida deste capítulo. E provavelmente de toda a fic.**

**4. As alusões à La Chocolateria fechada e sua reabertura foram uma alusão à fic parada e seu retorno depois de um ano. Não há uma explicação para a La Chocolateria ter sido fechada que não essa que eu dei. Eu não sei que nome se dá a isso... metáfora?**

**5. Julian é o rapazinho amigo de Ma'Vie que aparece no primeiro capítulo. Ele não é bem caracterizado na fic, apenas é citado. Marjorie é filha de Ma'Vie e Julian e recebeu o nome em homenagem à mãe de Ma'Vie, que é citada no capítulo 2. Bernard e Antony são gêmeos filhos de Matthew e alguma mulher que eu não caracterizei. Pode ser você, se quiser. XD**

**6. O chocolate de prata só pode ser comido por pessoas mais velhas pois ele transmite a sensação de plenitude que ocorre entre duas pessoas. É intenso e quase real. É feito para os apaixonados. Mas caso uma criança coma acidentalmente, o chocolate se desfaz e não se é sentido gosto nenhum. Apenas uma explicação, a título de curiosidade.**

**7. A cena em que Matt acorda a mãe no hotel e ocorre o diálogo entre Draco e Ginny:**

"Seu filho acordou, Virgínia."

"A partir de hoje, antes do nascer do sol, ele é **seu** filho."

**Foi inspirada no desenho 'O Rei Leão', que eu estava assistindo hoje com uma criança que nunca tinha assistido. Também, apenas a título de curiosidade.**

**8. O único chocolate que eu sei fazer é brigadeiro de panela. Com uma lata de leite condensado (Nestlé, sempre!), 3 colheres de Nescau, 1 colher de chocolate em pó (nem sempre) e aproximadamente 2 colheres de margarina (Primor, nunca light). Mexa bem, não importa para que lado. O ponto ideal, você decide. Aproveitem.**

**9. Quem gosta de imagens, a Família La Chocolateria pode ser vista no link HOMEPAGE do meu profile. Em duas versões. Além das capas da fanfic. E não, eu não sei mexer tão bem em photoshop, principalmente na parte de colorização.**

**10. É isso. Me despeço aqui de mais uma fic. Agora, rumo ao final de Sr. E Sra. Malfoy. Obrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam e esperaram, aos que mandaram reviews e aos que não mandaram, aos que ajudaram com idéias mesmo sem perceber, aos que pressionaram, aos que ameaçaram. A todos.**

**Rebeca Maria**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/Rbc: **é isso. Chegamos ao final. Eu peço desculpas pelo atraso do último capítulo, mas muitas coisas aconteceram que me impediram de postar no prazo. E eu só consegui terminar o capítulo hoje. Espero que gostem. Eu tentei terminar de um jeito legal, não sei se consegui...

**Algumas coisas a ressaltar:**

Este capítulo **NÃO **contém cenas NC-17. Quem gostar de ler NC-17 ou quiser ler as cenas NC, por favor, retorne um capítulo e leia este mesmo capítulo **COM** as cenas NC. Eu sinto muito que as finalizações das cenas que seriam NC tenham ficado ruins. Eu também sinto que a cena NC tenha sido cortada e, provavelmente tirado um pouco o clima do momento. Mas só um pouco.

**Algumas reviews a agradecer:**

**Thaty: **que bom que gostou. Espero que você tenha lido a versão sem NC por opção, e não por não ter visto o aviso. XD E espero que goste deste capítulo também.

**Aninhoca:** yeah! Sem a ajuda de vocês eu dificilmente teria feito o final de La Chocolateria! Obrigada! XD

**Paula: **pois é, eu vi que não dava pra ver as fotos depois que eu postei o capítulo. Mas agora já dá pra ver. Basta clicar no link HOMEPAGE do meu profile. Não consegui botar no link direto no profile... triste... espero que goste do último capítulo.

**Ly W.: **fico extremamente feliz com seu comentário, não sabe o quanto. Então, sou eu quem o agradeço! Espero profundamente que goste do final, ao menos um pouquinho.

**Tuty Frutty: **13 páginas é grande o suficiente? Eu não consegui escrever mais que isso, mas acho que já é um bocado, não? Ok, eu admito que eu demorei pra atualizar da última vez, mas dessa vez nem foi tanto, né?

**Bárbara Granger: **Matt e Ma'Vie juntos? Nahh... eles são irmãos... seria incesto, e o único incesto que eu não acho repugnante, nem considero incesto, é primo com primo... fora isso... Matt e Ma'Vie apenas desenvolveram uma grande relação de cumplicidade. Espero que você goste deste capítulo também.

**Marcelaa Black: **eu não demorei dessa vez, vai... que bom que a raiva passou... eu acho... hauahauahaua... e que bom que gostou tanto do capítulo anterior.

Espero honestamente que vocês gostem tanto deste capítulo quanto eu gostei. Especialmente de uma cena. XD

Enjoy the last chocolates!

**La Chocolateria**

**Capítulo Final**

**Por Rebeca Maria**

_Ele encostou-se no batente e observou-a enquanto escrevia. Ela não gostava de ser atrapalhada enquanto escrevia, e ele sabia disso. Provavelmente ela estava fechando alguma matéria, provavelmente apenas tomando notas. Mas ele gostava de observá-la mesmo assim._

_"Você fica aí parado" – ela começou, sem erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo – "sem dizer nada..."_

_"Eu espero. Até você terminar."_

_"Você nunca vem ao meu trabalho, e quando vem, ou quer ajuda em alguma coisa ou tem algo importante a dizer" – ela largou a pena e olhou atentamente para ele – "E pela sua cara eu aposto na segunda opção." – ele aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira à frente dela, largando uma barra de chocolate entre eles – "Felicity" – ela leu – "O que isso quer dizer?"_

_"Eu vou ser pai. E eu não sei como lidar com isso." – ele afundou o rosto entre as mãos, num gesto quase desesperado – "E eu preciso conversar com alguém. Porque eu não sei como lidar com isso..."_

_A mulher sorriu, levantou da cadeira, deu a volta na mesa, parou na frente do homem, fazendo-o levantar-se, e depois o abraçou. Com força, apoio e amor. Em seguida fitou os olhos dele e viu que estes brilhavam profundamente, estavam alegres e calmos, em contraste à sua face que dizia que não sabia o que fazer._

_"Você será um pai maravilhoso, eu tenho certeza disso, Matthew."_

_"Obrigado, Ma'Vie..."_

_"Papai e mamãe já sabem?"_

_"Não... você foi a primeira a saber..." – Ma'Vie sorriu para o irmão e o abraçou novamente._

_"Ainda quer dividir a barra de chocolates?" – ela perguntou, com um sorriso, enquanto abria o chocolate._

**x.x.x**

"O que você quer de Natal, Virgínia?"

"Eu já tenho o meu presente deste ano."

"Eu não valho como presente, querida."

"E o que te leva a crer que eu falava de você?"

"E não?"

"Falava do Hershey's."

"O cachorro?"

"O que mais?"

Draco riu, e continuou a olhá-la. Estavam ambos na cama, deitados sob o edredom fofinho, virados um de frente para o outro, enquanto conversavam. A mão dele sobre a dela, com os dedos entrelaçados. Um olhar cúmplice. Sorrisos nos lábios.

"O que você quis dizer com ser _mais ou menos minha mulher_?" – ela riu.

"De acordo com as leis mágicas, Draco, deixamos de ser oficialmente marido e mulher depois de um ano que você abandonou esta casa."

"Ah isso..." – um semblante triste passou pelo rosto de Draco, por apenas um segundo, e em seguida ele voltou a sorrir – "Vamos mudar de assunto. O que você quer de Natal?" – e então ela sorriu também.

"Eu não quero nada."

"Nada?"

"Nada."

"Então eu vou te dar uma caixa de chocolates."

"Draco, você me dá caixas de chocolates por qualquer motivo. Seria injusto você me dar por causa do Natal também."

"Bom, você disse que não queria nada de Natal. E uma caixa de chocolates é mais que nada."

"Draco, eu não quero uma caixa de chocolates."

"Você não gosta mais de chocolates? Hoje pela manhã não me pareceu isso... nem ontem..."

"Não quero para o Natal. Tenho certeza que você vai pensar em algo."

"E se não for algo bom? Aí eu posso te dar a caixa de chocolates?"

"Veremos."

"Veremos?" – Draco se aproximou de Ginny, curvando-se sobre ela.

"É..." – ela sorriu, fechando os olhos.

"Ok, então." – ele beijou-a profundamente e depois a fitou. Em seguida, aninhou-a em seus braços, afundando seu rosto nos cabelos dela, e adormeceram.

**x.x.x**

_"Mãe, por que meu pai disse que se eu for para a Grifinória ele vai me deserdar?" – Matthew perguntou, enquanto via sua mãe fechar a gaiola de sua coruja._

_"Seu pai não deve ser levado a sério, querido." – o garoto, de 11 anos, riu com o modo como sua mãe falou – "__Kopenhagen__ está pronta." – ela continuou, se referindo à coruja – "E se ele disser qualquer coisa, diga que se ele te deserdar nunca mais terá '_Mon amour au chocolat'_"._

_"Não vai ter o quê?" – ele perguntou, e Ginny sorriu._

_"_Mon amour au chocolat'_. Apenas diga isso a ele."_

_"E por que eu não posso levar o Hershey's comigo?" – o cachorro dourado da família, que a acompanhava até a estação, latiu alto ao ouvir seu nome, ao que Matthew se abaixou e o abraçou._

_"Porque se ele for com você, quem vai fazer companhia pra sua irmã?" – Matthew sorriu, dando de ombros – "Vá se despedir do seu pai e da sua irmã. E diga pra ela não ficar triste... ela está bastante triste pensando que você vai esquecê-la porque vai pra Hogwarts."_

_Matthew olhou para seu pai e sua irmã, e percebeu que Ma'Vie ostentava um semblante bastante triste._

_"Eu não vou deixar de ser seu irmão só porque vou pra Hogwarts, Ma'Vie." – ele disse, colocando a mão no ombro da garota._

_"Mas ele vai deixar de ser seu irmão se for pra Grifinória, querida, então diga pra ele não ir pra Grifinória." – Draco falou, de uma maneira que não convencia nem a si mesmo._

_"Mamãe disse que você não deve ser levado a sério." – Matt lembrou, com um sorriso vitorioso._

_"Ela disse?" – Draco perguntou, descrente._

_"Disse. E disse também que se você me deserdar você nunca mais terá '_Mon amour au chocolat'_." – Matthew viu a expressão do pai mudar drasticamente._

_"Sem '_Mon amour au chocolat'_?"_

_"Tenho certeza que era isso."_

_"Ok, campeão, eu tenho certeza que você será da Grifinória. E honre a sua casa veementemente." – ele falou, com certa convicção, dando tapinhas nas costas do filho – "Eu preciso falar com a sua mãe." – e saiu, deixando Matthew e Ma'Vie afastados._

_"O que é '_Monamur au chocolate', _Matthew?" – Ma'Vie perguntou, se enrolando nas palavras._

_"Deve ser algum chocolate novo, eu não tenho certeza." – ele disse, meio confuso. Mas então, antes que Matthew concluísse seu raciocínio, sentiu sua irmã abraçá-lo, com força._

_"Me promete que não vai esquecer de mim? Nem deixar de escrever?"_

_"Um chocolate por semana." – ele sorriu, retirando um bombom arredondado do bolso. O bombom de brigadeiro que eles gostavam de dividir – "Kopenhagen vai levá-lo até você, está bem?" – Ma'Vie sorriu e Matthew se despediu dela e dos pais e entrou no Expresso Hogwarts._

_"Ele não vai ser da Grifinória, não é mesmo?" – Draco perguntou para Ginny, num sussurro._

_"Você quer apostar nisso?" – ela falou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios._

**x.x.x**

Ginny acordou naquela manhã apenas para constatar que Draco não estava mais na cama. No lugar dele, no entanto, estava Hershey's, que olhava para ela atentamente.

Ela levantou-se e colocou o cãozinho no chão, depois saiu do quarto e desceu. Parou quando viu Draco, Matthew e Ma'Vie a um canto da sala, montando uma árvore de natal branca, com enfeites azuis e prateados. A árvore era enorme e quase chegava ao teto. Sem perceber, seus olhos brilharam.

Draco parou de colocar os enfeites na árvore, apanhou uma caneca na mesinha ao lado e foi até Ginny, quase sem ela perceber.

"Bom dia, querida." – beijou-a delicadamente nos lábios e estendeu-lhe a caneca – "Chocolate quente."

"A árvore está linda."

"As crianças insistiram por uma grande e branca." – ele sorriu pra ela – "Já decidiu o que quer de Natal?"

"Isso de novo? Você vai encontrar algo, tenho certeza."

"Semana que vem é Natal. E eu vou precisar me ausentar durante uns dias."

"Se ausentar?" – ela o olhou surpresa.

"Eu costumo ir ao cemitério com a Ma'Vie todos os anos."

"Você quer que eu vá junto?"

"Não é preciso, não se preocupe." – ele sorriu e beijou-a novamente – "Estaremos juntos no Natal."

**x.x.x**

_"Ma'Vie está nervosa." – Ginny constatou._

_"Ela vai se dar bem. Ela tem o Matthew, e o Julian."_

_"Ela gosta do Julian."_

_"Eu sei, eles costumavam brincar juntos no Corinthia Alpha. Foi uma surpresa quando descobrimos que ele era um dos trouxas com magia."_

_"Eu quero dizer que ela gosta 'gosta' do Julian."_

_"Vocês quer dizer..."_

_"Eu conheço esse olhar. Ela olha para o amigo do irmão e fica meio encabulada. Ela olha pra ele da mesma forma que eu olhava para o Harry quando eu tinha 11 anos."_

_"Ah, então eu não preciso me preocupar. Você não ficou com o Potter, no final das contas." – Ginny riu._

_"Mas eu fui apaixonada por ele. E sua filha está apaixonada pelo Julian, é fato."_

_"Ela só tem 11 anos..."_

_"Meninas amadurecem mais cedo, Draco."_

_"Eu estou tão ferrado, Virgínia... minha garotinha está crescendo..."_

_"Deixe ela crescer, querido. Deixe nossa garotinha crescer."_

_Draco e Ginny observaram Matthew e Ma'Vie se aproximarem. Junto deles estava Hershey's e Julian, o garoto com cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, melhor amigo de Matthew._

_"Você vai ficar bem, pai?" – Ma'Vie perguntou enquanto se abraçava ao pai._

_"Claro, filha. Mas vou sentir sua falta."_

_"Cuida bem dele pra mim, mãe?" – a garota pediu, recebendo um abraço carinhoso de Ginny._

_"Eu coloco ele na linha, querida, pode deixar."_

_"Mas mantenha-se na linha, Ma'Vie. Não siga o exemplo do seu irmão, seja Sonserina!" – Draco falou, com graça._

_E então, todos os alunos entraram no Expresso. Ma'Vie e Matthew apareceram na janela para se despedirem uma última vez dos pais._

_"Faz tempo que ela não te chama de Gin..." – Draco comentou e Ginny sorriu – "E você gosta que ela te chame de mãe."_

_"Eu gosto. Muito." – Draco colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Ginny – "Vamos andando?" – ela concordou e Draco assobiou, chamando Hershey's para junto deles – "A propósito, ela será Sonserina."_

_"Eu tinha certeza que minha filha não ia me desapontar."_

_"Quer dizer que Matthew te desapontou quando foi escolhido para Grifinória?"_

_"Não" – ele apressou-se em dizer – "Ele teria me desapontado se fosse para Sonserina. Ele superou minhas expectativas quando foi pra Grifinória." – continuou, de uma maneira bastante convincente, fazendo a mulher rir – "Está chovendo... Hershey's vai gostar de ir andando."_

_"E eu também." – Ginny falou, olhando-o e dando-lhe um beijo mais longo dessa vez._

**x.x.x**

"Mãe?" – ela não abriu os olhos de imediato. Podia estar sonhando – "Mãe, acorda..." – mas a voz insistiu – "É véspera de Natal... acorda, mãe!"

"Ok." – ela falou, abrindo os olhos e sentando-se na cama – "Já acordei." – ela olhou para o lado, buscando o relógio. Seis da manhã. – "Acordei pra descobrir que está muito cedo e tenho que dormir mais." – e então ela deitou-se novamente, puxando o edredom sobre a cabeça.

"Não, mãe, acorda. Já é tarde." – Matthew puxou o edredom de cima da mãe.

"Eu acho que cheguei à conclusão que Malfoy's não dormem. Eles deitam na cama, fecham os olhos e fingem que estão dormindo para que não passem por anormais que nunca dormem." – Matthew riu.

"Temos que ir pra casa da vovó, sabe... véspera de Natal..."

"Claro... casa da vovó... seu pai deu notícias?" – o menino negou – "Nenhuma carta ou telefonema ou lareira?"

"Nada..."

"E Blaise?"

"Também não sabe de nada..."

"Céus... se aquele Malfoy estiver pensando em fugir de novo eu mato ele." – ela pensou alto, fazendo Matthew se assustar – "Metaforicamente falando, é claro." – ela tentou consertar – "Vamos nos arrumar, então. Mais tarde dou um jeito de falar com seu pai."

Passar a véspera de Natal na casa com os pais era uma tradição desde que se lembrava. Ou melhor, desde que passara a morar com Draco, muitos anos atrás. A véspera de Natal com os pais, o Natal com Draco.

E depois que Draco partira, as vésperas de Natal continuavam sendo com os Weasleys, mas o Natal agora era com Matt. E ela esperava que este natal em especial, ela passasse com Draco, Matthew e Ma'Vie.

**x.x.x**

_"Os gêmeos já estão na loja com Heather. Julian já sabe?" – Matthew andava pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal com o braço sobre o ombro de Ma'Vie, abraçando-a, enquanto ainda dividiam o que restava da barra de chocolate Felicity._

_"Não... eu precisava te contar primeiro... eu..."_

_"Está com medo?"_

_"Acho que é isso..."_

_"Você será uma mãe maravilhosa, Ma'Vie. Tenho certeza disso."_

_"É assustador..." – Matt percebeu que a irmã chorava silenciosamente._

_"Hei, mocinha... você vai ver que depois que você contar ao Julian não será mais tão assustador. E vai ver que é uma sensação única."_

_Os dois andaram por mais dois quarteirões até pararem diante de uma loja enorme e colorida. Diante dela estavam tantas cabeças ruivas quanto se podiam contar, além de outros rostos conhecidos e outras várias pessoas desconhecidas._

_"Matthew, Ma'Vie, que bom que chegaram!" – esta era a voz de Blaise, que veio correndo até eles – "Vocês viram seus pais? Eles não chegaram até agora..."_

_"Pensávamos que eles estariam aqui." – Ma'Vie disse – "Julian está por aqui?"_

_"Logo ali na frente. Está tentando segurar as pontas com as crianças. Todo mundo está muito agitado."_

_"Ali estão eles..." – Matthew falou, quase num sussurro, olhando para a esquina._

_Andando vagarosamente, como se curtissem o momento, vinha um casal abraçado e sorridente. Aparentemente conversavam em sussurros, alheios ao que estava acontecendo mais adiante._

_Estavam de mãos dadas, olhando-se mutuamente, gesticulando._

_Draco e Virgínia Malfoy tinham chegado. Finalmente._

**x.x.x**

Ginny abriu a porta de casa e largou as sacolas de presentes no chão. Matt entrou correndo e subiu as escadas.

Ela não tinha conseguido falar com Draco o dia todo. Estivera preocupada durante muito tempo, mas depois repetiu a si mesma, milhares de vezes, que não deveria se preocupar com o _Malfoy._

Dirigiu-se até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Apanhou alguns muffins e leite e colocou na bancada. E só então percebeu que havia um pacote em cima da bancada.

Era grande e quadrado, verde, com uma fita prateada. Um bilhete sobre o pacote dizia que o presente era pra ela, mas não dizia de quem era. No bilhete também dizia _"Feliz Natal"_.

E na hora em que ela abriu o pacote soube imediatamente de que era. De Draco. E ela não soube se ficava com raiva ou não. Dentro havia uma caixa retangular dourada. Mais dourada que o normal, mais brilhante e bonita. O nome na caixa denunciava sua origem:

_"La Chocolateria – DeLuxe"_ – ela leu, imaginando como ele tinha sido capaz daquilo.

Ela largou a caixa na bancada e apanhou um muffin. Ficou olhando para o objeto como se ele fosse pular ou se mexer ou fazer qualquer coisa inusitada. Mas a caixa continuou imóvel.

"Caixa estúpida."

Ginny continuou olhando para a caixa, imaginando se deveria jogá-la janela afora ou não. Decidiu-se por não jogar, porque enfim, eram chocolates e não mereciam ser desperdiçados.

Apanhou novamente a caixa e abriu-a. Seu coração parou por um instante. Não havia chocolate algum. Seus olhos brilharam sem que ela percebesse, suas mãos tremeram e ela largou a caixa de volta na bancada, fazendo a minúscula caixinha vermelha de veludo, que estava dentro da caixa de chocolates, rolar para o chão.

Ela olhou para a caixinha no chão e alguns segundos depois a apanhou. Abriu-a, sentindo seu coração pulsar forte contra o peito.

"MALDITO MALFOY!" – ela ralhou, jogando a caixa de veludo sobre a bancada, fazendo o minúsculo chocolate embrulhado em papel prata brilhante cair da caixinha – "MORRA, MALFOY!"

Ginny apoiou-se na bancada, esperando que algo acontecesse. Que Draco aparecesse ali e explicasse a brincadeira, ou que ele simplesmente aparecesse. Mas apenas o que aconteceu foi Matthew aparecer na porta da cozinha, segurando duas tiras de papel.

"Mãe, papai quer que a gente vá para Portugal." – Matthew sentenciou, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

"Portugal?" – o garoto estendeu as duas tiras de papel. Eram passagens direto para Lisboa.

Ela ficou olhando para as passagens por alguns minutos, quando sua atenção se voltou para a campainha, que tocou duas vezes seguidas.

"Sra. Malfoy?" – o homem, parado à porta, vestido elegantemente, perguntou, assim que Ginny abriu a porta – "Fui contratado pelo Sr. Malfoy para levar a senhora e o seu filho. Ele mandou que eu entregasse isso." – estendeu-lhe um botão de rosa vermelha com uma fita dourada – "E o vestido da senhora está na limusine."

**x.x.x**

_"O que é isso, Virgínia?" – ele perguntou, reparando na aglomeração à frente._

_"Pessoas fanáticas por seus chocolates." – ela respondeu – "As pessoas esperaram muito tempo pela reabertura da La Chocolateria, Draco."_

_Draco sorriu para a mulher e observou as duas crianças que corriam para eles._

_"Vovô! Vovô!" – eles gritavam, juntos – "Quando vamos comer chocolates?"_

_Ginny recebeu um dos loirinhos num abraço. Draco colocou a mão no bolso e tirou duas barras de chocolate, embrulhadas em papel brilhante e colorido._

_"Não digam ao pai de vocês que fui eu que dei. Não era pra eu dar isso a vocês até o aniversário de vocês..." – os dois riram – "Agora vão, sua avó e eu chegaremos num minuto."_

_"Vovô?" – um dos garotos olhou para Draco novamente._

_"Sim, Bernard." – ele estendeu-lhe uma pequena chave dourada._

_"É o nosso presente pra você. De todos nós."_

_Draco e Ginny andaram mais alguns metros, acompanhados dos netos, Bernard e Antony. Ouviram diversas palmas e murmúrios quando eles chegaram até a frente da loja. Ignoraram, dirigindo-se à porta. Ele olhou para a pequena chave reluzente e colocou na fechadura, abrindo a porta com um click._

_De repente, todas as luzes se acenderam, e todos puderam ver o letreiro da nova loja La Chocolateria no Beco Diagonal._

_Era algo bastante simples, mas nem por isso deixava de ser formidável. Em uma letra bastante rebuscada e elegante estava o nome "La Chocolateria", em marrom escuro e brilhante. Abaixo do nome, diversas gotinhas de chocolate caíam e se desfaziam em luz antes de atingirem a cabeça dos passantes._

_Draco olhou para todos ali, especialmente para sua mulher e seus filhos. Todos sorridentes e felizes. Ele não poderia se sentir melhor._

_Apanhou o folheto em suas vestes e fixou-o na porta da nova loja. _

_"A La Chocolateria está reaberta!" – ele disse, com alegria._

_Depois, ele apenas se virou para a mulher e puxou-a para um beijo, longo e apaixonado._

**x.x.x**

Ginny viu as portas do Corinthia Alpha, o imponente e luxuoso hotel português, abrirem-se para ela. Os funcionários sorriram e a cumprimentaram, sempre com uma educação impecável.

Ela olhou-se refletida no espelho numa das paredes do hotel e perguntou-se pela milésima vez o que significava tudo aquilo.

O vestido era elegante, verde escuro e tomara que caia, longo, com um detalhe trançado na frente e decorado com brilhantes, mais apertado no busto e cintura e solto no quadril. Era lindo, mas ela ainda não entendia por que.

"Mamãe, onde está o papai?"

"Espero que ele esteja aqui, querido..." - Ela dirigiu-se à recepção, logo à frente – "Eu..." – ela começou a falar e foi interrompida.

"Sra. Malfoy, estávamos à sua espera. O Sr. Malfoy a aguarda no salão de festas." – ela franziu o cenho.

"MATTHEW!" – ela ouviu alguém gritar e virou-se, vendo Ma'Vie correr na direção deles.

"Que bom que vocês vieram." – a garotinha sorriu e apanhou a mão de Matthew – "Vem, Matthew, vou te apresentar o Julian. Gin, você está linda. Eu disse pro meu pai que o vestido ia ficar bonito. Ele deve estar te esperando." – ela falou muito rápido e depois saiu, puxando Matthew consigo, rumo às escadas do hotel.

"O que está havendo?" – Ginny perguntou à recepcionista, que apenas lhe sorriu e apontou uma porta no fundo do lobby.

Ginny seguiu para a porta e parou assim que entrou. Era o salão de festas. Enorme e escuro, a não ser por uma parte ao fundo, onde havia um piano de cauda preto e um homem, que tocava gentilmente as teclas, produzindo uma singela melodia. Era Draco.

_Se o amor de sua vida fosse feito dos melhores chocolates do mundo, você resistiria a ele?_

Virgínia olhou para Draco enquanto ele tocava. Os cabelos dele caíam delicadamente sobre o rosto, a expressão de seu rosto era calma, os olhos fechados, os dedos ágeis indo de uma tecla a outra no piano.

Ela deu mais um passo e as portas do salão se fecharam. Mas ela não percebeu. Continuou olhando para o elegante Draco. Ela não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto tocar piano. E ouvi-lo tocar naquele momento era uma sensação incrível.

_Se através de um olhar ele pudesse te dizer o quanto te ama, você resistiria a ele?_

Draco abriu os olhos e olhou pra ela. Um olhar intenso que a fez perder o chão e parar de respirar por alguns segundos. Seu coração acelerou, e ela não percebeu quando caminhou até ele e só parou a alguns centímetros do piano.

Ele não parou de tocar, assim como não parou de olhar pra ela. Ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também.

_Se através de um gesto ele pudesse te dar o mundo, você resistiria a ele?_

Ela ergueu a mão e tocou a face dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos novamente. Ele intensificou a música. A outra mão dela apoiou-se sobre o piano, e também sobre um pequeno e delicado objeto brilhante. O anel era pequenino e de uma beleza imensurável. A pedra tinha um brilho avermelhado. A inscrição dizia apenas _'amor'_. O objeto dizia todo o resto.

_Se com um beijo ele pudesse te proporcionar a melhor sensação do mundo, você resistiria a ele?_

A música parou de repente. Ela sentiu os lábios de Draco apanharem os seus. Um toque suave e arrebatador. Um deslizar lento dos lábios.

_Se com um toque ele pudesse te fazer sorrir e delirar, você resistiria a ele?_

As mãos de Draco estavam frias, e as pontas dos dedos dele trilhavam a pele do ombro e pescoço dela como se tocassem as teclas de um piano, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e tremer.

_Se com algumas palavras ele pudesse te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, você resistiria a ele?_

"Casa comigo."

Ela remexeu-se um pouco, sorriu para ele e deixou sua cabeça pender para trás, numa gostosa gargalhada.

"Vamos sair daqui." – ela sussurrou, ao pé do ouvido dele, mordiscando-lhe suavemente o lóbulo da orelha.

Ele tremeu. Abraçou-a com mais força e, um pensamento depois, desaparatou com ela para sua suíte no hotel.

"Onde estamos?"

"No quarto."

"E as crianças?"

"Dormindo."

Ginny percebeu que eles estavam no banheiro. Um banheiro muito elegante. Draco abriu o chuveiro e entrou, puxando-a consigo. Ele colocou-a contra a parede e beijou-a.

"Eu aceito." – ela sussurrou, ao ouvido dele – "Me casar com você. Eu aceito. De novo."

Eles deixaram a água quente percorrer seus corpos, abafando os sons de seus beijos e gemidos.

"Há quanto tempo você vem planejando isso?" – ela perguntou, quando ele entregou um roupão pra ela.

"Algum tempo." – ele sorriu – "Pegue, vista isso, ou você vai congelar." – entregou-lhe um pijama quentinho – "Vamos dormir, é tarde."

"É Natal..." – ela comentou.

"Não será Natal até de manhã, quando as crianças levantarem. Vem, vamos."

Ele estendeu a mão e ela a segurou. Draco a guiou para o quarto, amplo e elegante, e eles perceberam que a cama já estava ocupada, por Matthew, Ma'Vie e Hershey's. Ginny deitou-se ao lado do filho, Draco ao lado da filha. Embrulharam-se com o edredom grosso e quentinho e adormeceram.

"Mãe... mãe... acorda, é natal."

"Seu filho acordou, Virgínia." – Draco sussurrou.

"A partir de hoje" – ela virou para o outro lado e puxou ainda mais as cobertas sobre o corpo – "Antes do nascer do sol, ele é **seu** filho." – e voltou a dormir. Draco riu.

"Vem, Matt, deixe sua mãe dormir. Vamos abrir os presentes."

Draco e Matthew encontraram Ma'Vie sentada ao lado da árvore de Natal. Ela olhava atentamente para os diversos presentes no chão.

"Todos pra vocês." – ele disse para os filhos e viu os olhos deles brilharem.

Segundos depois ele sentiu as mãos de Ginny em sua cintura e um beijo suave em sua nuca. Ele apanhou a mão dela e olhou atentamente para o anel brilhante no anelar.

"Ficou bem em você."

"Este é um ótimo presente de Natal."

"O anel?"

"Não. Minha família completa." – ela o fez virar-se para ele e agarrou-se ao seu pescoço, olhando-o nos olhos e beijando-lhe ternamente.

**x.x.x**

_"Você conseguiu, Marjorie?" – o garoto loiro perguntou._

_"É claro que consegui, Antony. Onde está o Bernard?"_

_"Distraindo o vovô e a vovó."_

_A menina, loirinha e aparentemente com 7 anos, olhou em volta pelo gramado. Um pouco distante, em um balanço sob uma árvore, estavam um casal, um cachorro e um garoto, exatamente igual ao garoto que estava ao lado de Marjorie._

_"Acho que Antony e Marjorie estão te chamando, Bernard." – o homem, que devia ter seus 60 anos, falou com certa graça, apontando as duas outras crianças no fim do jardim._

_"O senhor nos ensinará a fazer chocolates mais tarde, vovô?" – Bernard perguntou._

_"Com toda certeza. O que será hoje?"_

_"Baunilha. Morangos. E..."_

_"Avelã." – a mulher completou._

_"Perfeito." – o garoto sorriu – "Vem, Lugano!" – e ele se afastou, com o cachorro correndo atrás de si._

_Draco virou-se para Ginny e estendeu-lhe uma caixinha vermelha, envolta por uma fita dourada._

_"Chocolates." – ele disse, enquanto Ginny desfazia o laço e abria a caixa._

_Ela apanhou um e experimentou. Era um dos novos. Chocolate meio-amargo com creme de avelã e flocos de chocolate branco. O creme de avelã derretia em sua boca e misturava-se perfeitamente ao chocolate meio-amargo. Os flocos faziam a parte crocante._

_"As crianças me ajudaram. Eu digo, Matthew e Ma'Vie."_

_"Não há nenhuma ocasião especial que eu esteja esquecendo, não é?"_

_"Eu não preciso de ocasião especial para te dar uma caixa de chocolates." – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, depositando um beijo suava em seus lábios logo em seguida – "Prove este."_

_Ela provou o chocolate bem ao centro da caixa. Suave e leve como um suspiro. Chocolate ao leite, ela notou, com um toque levemente ácido misturado ao sabor marcante de creme de baunilha. Um pedaço de morango flambado ao chocolate de creme de avelãs. Ela sentiu como se flutuasse._

_Os lábios de Draco uniram-se aos dela e a sensação foi intensificada. Seu coração palpitou e sua mente não pensou em nada. Seus sentidos se aguçaram e ela apenas pôde sentir os lábios de Draco aprofundando o beijo._

_"Como você sabia?" – ela abriu os olhos e fitou o olhar de Draco._

_"Eu sempre sei."_

_Ele abraçou-se a ela e impulsionou o balanço. Observaram as crianças por um tempo e ficaram calados. Um silêncio cômodo, durante o qual apenas aproveitavam a sensação de estarem perto um do outro._

_"Vocês sabem o que os netos de vocês estão aprontando?" – eles ouviram uma voz forte atrás do balanço e viraram-se. Era Matthew._

_"Marjorie apanhou o chocolate proibido. Nós sabemos." – Draco falou, com graça._

_"Como assim minha filha pegou o chocolate proibido e vocês não fazem nada?" – Ma'Vie se juntou a eles – "Matthew e eu não provamos aquele chocolate até completarmos 15 anos."_

_"Eles apenas acham que é o chocolate certo." – Ginny comentou._

_"E não é o chocolate que todos tanto desejam?"_

_"Nem chega perto."_

_"Vocês são maus. Dando esperanças para as crianças."_

_Então os quatro riram, enquanto observavam as três crianças e o cachorro se reuniram em volta de um tronco e colocarem o pequeno chocolate embrulhado em papel prateado no centro._

_"E agora?" – um dos meninos loiros perguntou._

_"Agora o quê?" – o outro falou._

_"Vamos ficar olhando pro chocolate?"_

_"Vocês tem cada idéia, Marjorie." – Bernard levou a mão ao chocolate, mas antes que o tocasse, Marjorie deu um tapa rápido, fazendo-o retrair-se._

_"Eu peguei o chocolate. Eu provo primeiro."_

_"Nada disso, você é a mais nova. Os mais velhos primeiro." _

_Antony apanhou o chocolate e desembrulhou. Tirou um pedaço e passou para o irmão, que dividiu e passou o último pedaço para Marjorie._

_"Castanhas."_

_"Esse não é..." – Antony começou._

_"...o chocolate certo." – Bernard completou._

_"Olhem isso." – Marjorie interrompeu os primos, entregando-lhes o papel prateado que embrulhava o chocolate – "'Draco Malfoy tem a honra de apresentar: o falso chocolate prateado enganador de netos!'" – ela leu, e os três caíram na gargalhada instantaneamente._

_"Enganador de netos?" – Matthew comentou – "Eles devem estar arrasados."_

_"Arrasados? Eles parecem estar se divertindo muito." – Ginny comentou._

_"O fato de o chocolate ser falso apenas lhes dá a idéia de uma nova aventura em busca do chocolate verdadeiro." – Draco falou – "Essa é a diversão. O chocolate, o que vier, é o prêmio, não importa qual seja."_

_Antony, Bernard, Marjorie e Lugano correram até eles. Os dois gêmeos abraçaram-se ao pai, Marjorie pulou no colo do avô._

_"Qual é a próxima pista, vô?" – ela perguntou._

_"Vejamos..." – Draco pensou – "Está no alto mais baixo que você puder alcançar." – ele disse._

_"Essa é uma pista boba." – a menina reclamou – "Porque eu não entendi."_

_"Vem, Marj. Vamos procurar mais chocolates escondidos." – e novamente os três correram pelo jardim. _

_"Viram? Não se trata de ser o chocolate certo, mas de ser um chocolate. Já valerá à pena se for um chocolate."_

_**Fim**_

_**Um dos maiores tesouros já descobertos foi a semente da planta Teobrama cacao, a fonte original do chocolate. Macio na textura, intenso no sabor, sutilmente perfumado e elegante para se contemplar, o chocolate é uma rica fonte de sensível prazer adorado por quase todos.**_

_**A origem da substância sólida, sensual e para alguns viciante, que conhecemos como chocolate, está enraizada na pré-história do Novo Mundo no reino misterioso dos Olmecas e dos Maias.**_

_**Ao longo dos anos pessoas vêm aperfeiçoando os chocolates. E para tanto, põem toda a sua criatividade em apenas um bombom. São sabores únicos para sensações únicas e indescritíveis.**_

_**Há uma mistura de sabores, que muitas vezes nos leva ao delírio. Pode-se saborear o mundo, com apenas um bombom.**_

_**x.x.x**_

_**x.x.x**_

_**x.x.x**_

**Obs:**

**1. Hershey's e Lugano são nomes de chocolate e, aqui na fic, estão representados por cães. Hershey's é um golden retriever, só a título de curiosidade. E eu imagino que Lugano também seja um. Kopenhagen também é uma marca de chocolate, e aqui é uma coruja citada uma única vez.**

**2. O pedido de casamento inicial, ou pelo menos a especulação de um pedido em uma caixa de chocolates com a caixinha de veludo vazia dentro foi uma adaptação do pedido de casamento da fic Perfeição, de Aninhoca. Ou pelo menos, a idéia foi tirada da fic. Obrigada pra ela, que me deixou usar a idéia.**

**3. A versão NC17 da cena do piano é a minha preferida deste capítulo. E provavelmente de toda a fic.**

**4. As alusões à La Chocolateria fechada e sua reabertura foram uma alusão à fic parada e seu retorno depois de um ano. Não há uma explicação para a La Chocolateria ter sido fechada que não essa que eu dei. Eu não sei que nome se dá a isso... metáfora?**

**5. Julian é o rapazinho amigo de Ma'Vie que aparece no primeiro capítulo. Ele não é bem caracterizado na fic, apenas é citado. Marjorie é filha de Ma'Vie e Julian e recebeu o nome em homenagem à mãe de Ma'Vie, que é citada no capítulo 2. Bernard e Antony são gêmeos filhos de Matthew e alguma mulher que eu não caracterizei. Pode ser você, se quiser. XD**

**6. O chocolate de prata só pode ser comido por pessoas mais velhas pois ele transmite a sensação de plenitude que ocorre entre duas pessoas. É intenso e quase real. É feito para os apaixonados. Mas caso uma criança coma acidentalmente, o chocolate se desfaz e não se é sentido gosto nenhum. Apenas uma explicação, a título de curiosidade.**

**7. A cena em que Matt acorda a mãe no hotel e ocorre o diálogo entre Draco e Ginny:**

"Seu filho acordou, Virgínia."

"A partir de hoje, antes do nascer do sol, ele é **seu** filho."

**Foi inspirada no desenho 'O Rei Leão', que eu estava assistindo hoje com uma criança que nunca tinha assistido. Também, apenas a título de curiosidade.**

**8. O único chocolate que eu sei fazer é brigadeiro de panela. Com uma lata de leite condensado (Nestlé, sempre!), 3 colheres de Nescau, 1 colher de chocolate em pó (nem sempre) e aproximadamente 2 colheres de margarina (Primor, nunca light). Mexa bem, não importa para que lado. O ponto ideal, você decide. Aproveitem.**

**9. Quem gosta de imagens, a Família La Chocolateria pode ser vista no link HOMEPAGE do meu profile. Em duas versões. Além das capas da fanfic. E não, eu não sei mexer tão bem em photoshop, principalmente na parte de colorização.**

**10. É isso. Me despeço aqui de mais uma fic. Agora, rumo ao final de Sr. E Sra. Malfoy. Obrigada a todos que leram e acompanharam e esperaram, aos que mandaram reviews e aos que não mandaram, aos que ajudaram com idéias mesmo sem perceber, aos que pressionaram, aos que ameaçaram. A todos.**

**Rebeca Maria**


End file.
